


In The End

by Carol_Molliniere



Series: The Murder Game AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, Guns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prequel, Screenplay/Script Format, also expect a lot of, but still, sort of? it only takes a few things from the anime as inspiration, the warnings are soon to come, this time it's based on the Despair Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Molliniere/pseuds/Carol_Molliniere
Summary: This is a tale of hope that ends in despair.Does it have a happy ending?That's for you to decide.





	1. Prologue: A Tale of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I promised you guys a prequel to The Murder Game? Well, this is it!
> 
> You guys might think it odd when you see who I chose for the protagonists of the story, but I don't think it's weird at all. I thought it would be nice to see the beginning of despair from different eyes.
> 
> This may be a prequel, but in my opinion it's much better to read the stories in the order I posted them rather than the chronological order. Then again, that's just my opinion.
> 
> Yes, the title is a reference to that Black Veil Brides song. I was originally going to name this installment "The End of the Society", in reference to the Danganronpa anime, but I thought that was too similar to my fanfic "The Ruin of the Society" in my Soul Eater + The Glass Scientists AU, so I changed it.
> 
> And now, without further ado, I bring to you..."In The End"!

PROLOGUE

“A TALE OF DESPAIR”

SCENE 01

INT. DARKENED ROOM - ???

A black screen. A peal of thunder roars through the air.

MAN  
(V.O.)  
It's starting!

FADE IN to a room, lit only by a small lamp. Through this light we see the silhouette of a man pulling a woman out of a chair. The camera then slowly moves towards the source of the shadows, the man and the woman themselves. The man is all dressed in black, and the woman has a cloth covering her mouth.

The man then pushes the woman towards an operating table, which has straps attached to it. He manages to get the woman onto the table, and then quickly straps the woman down. The woman doesn't struggle at all, but only keeps her eyes on the ceiling. Once the man is done binding the woman, he removes the gag from her mouth.

MAN  
I'll allow you the courtesy of some nice last words.

The woman looks at him, without turning her head.

WOMAN  
They will defeat you. Them, and my son...

MAN  
(raises an eyebrow)  
Well, that's the last time I allow someone to say their last words. Especially if they're going to say shit like you did.

The man moves away, walking towards a lever by the wall. He then takes it and pulls it towards himself, causing the operating table to be lifted into the air by a device below it.

Above him, the ceiling opens to reveal a stormy night sky, flashing with lightning. Cut to the woman's face as she looks up at the sky, wincing a little as the rain falls down on her. She inhales...

...and then the scene turns black and white and grainy, almost as if it is playing from an old movie reel. The camera then zooms out to show us that it is, and the scene before us has been projected onto a screen on top of a stage. We then see that we are in a small old theater, with the projector having been set at the edge of the stage.

ZOOM OUT even further to see the front row of the theater...and there is a lone woman sitting there.

Cut to this woman – she is the same one from the movie playing on the screen. Her name is VICTORIA FRANKENSTEIN. She sits with her hands on her lap, her expression denoting that she would rather not be watching the movie in front of her.

A clap of thunder sounds from the movie. Instead of looking surprised at the sudden sound, however, Frankenstein just sighs. Then she stands up from her seat, beginning to speak.

FRANKENSTEIN  
If any of you were wondering...yes, that is I.

Frankenstein walks over to the projector, and then stops the movie from playing any further. She takes the rolls of film from the projector, and then puts them down on a nearby table. Then she looks up in front of her – at the viewer.

FRANKENSTEIN  
And if you're reading the words coming out of my mouth, then surely you must know by now. I'm dead. And that man, Edward Hyde, executed me.

She takes a breath, and then leans down to pick up another few rolls of film as she continues to speak.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Don't be mistaken, I was not executed because of a crime I committed. Maybe I was, in Hyde's eyes, but I do not consider it a crime at all.

Shoving the chosen rolls of film under her arms, she then takes the projector down, and puts it on the table along with the other rolls of film.

FRANKENSTEIN  
And I know what you must be thinking. “Why are we in a theater? Why am I still reading a story in script format? Movies with sound didn't exist yet; that is anachronistic!”

Frankenstein then sighs again, and begins to insert the film under her arm into the projector.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Yet, the biggest question remains. What am I, Victoria Frankenstein, doing in front of you all, when I'm supposed to be dead?

Once she is done, she pauses to look back up at the viewers.

FRANKENSTEIN  
I'm here...because I have to explain to you what exactly happened, before the Society of Mutual Killing, as Hyde calls it.

Her eyes then dart to the side.

FRANKENSTEIN  
You're late.

We then see who she is looking at – a crowd of newcomers, flooding into the theater. We know who they are – the Lodgers who were killed in the Society of Mutual Killing. A certain person walks straight to the front row. He wears his long hair in a ponytail, and he wears a shabby suit. It is no doubt ADAM FRANKENSTEIN.

ADAM  
Ah, forgive me, Mother. We had a lot of things to do.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(nodding)  
Clearly.

Then she looks back to the viewers.

FRANKENSTEIN  
This setting may be confusing to you, but I'm not going to have you spend your time within this theater. You'll see for yourselves what the Society was like...and what the Disaster was like.

She then waves a hand, and picks up the projector.

FRANKENSTEIN  
I have stalled too long. Let's start with the movie.

Then she looks at Adam.

FRANKENSTEIN  
I think the Lodgers here would like to see for themselves the reason why they were put through all this misery, wouldn't they?

ADAM  
(nodding)  
I think they deserve it.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(placing the projector on the stage)  
I expected you would say that.

She then presses a button on the projector, and walks over to her seat at the front row, beside Adam. Once she is seated, she looks up at the screen attentively.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
This is a tale of hope that ends in despair.

Cut to the movie, beginning to display a familiar building in black and white. It is the SOCIETY FOR ARCANE SCIENCES, and standing in front of it are two men, dressed in sharp suits, facing the viewers. They are none other than HENRY JEKYLL and ROBERT LANYON.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
Does it have a happy ending?

As the camera zooms into the movie, it turns less grainy and fades into color, until it looks like a scene from a modern movie. Jekyll and Lanyon grin happily at the camera, without a care in the world.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
That's for you to decide.

FADE OUT.

END SCENE.

 


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peculiar bunch makes its way to the Society, with the aid of a drunken guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the first part of the adventure, which is...the Frankensteins appearing in London and the Society for Arcane Sciences!
> 
> There is a fair bit of dialogue in here that comes from Chapter 4 of The Glass Scientists, which does not belong to me in anyway! It comes from the creative mind of Sabrina Cotugno.

CHAPTER 01

“FINDING HELP”

SCENE 01

EXT. STREETS OF LONDON – NIGHT.

A scream pierces the air. The feet of a woman run across the damp streets, splashing into puddles and gliding over the pavement. The camera moves up, towards what the woman had been running from. From a worm's eye view, we see a short man, dressed in a suit, a top hat, and a tattered black cape; and in front of him a very large patchwork person, who is carrying an old woman, and another man who is shorter than the person next to him, but still quite tall, and is wearing a worn coat.

The first man, the short one known as EDWARD HYDE, staggers a little – he seems to be drunk. Then he takes on a less than intimidating look, and speaks first.

HYDE  
(yelling, in a Scottish accent)  
Oi! Wodder yew lookin' at? Yew gotta problem wit' me? I'll fight ye, just yew watch!

The very large person, who goes by CREATURE, tilts their head comically.

CREATURE  
(incredulous)  
Good Lord, what is that? Are you trying to do some kind of Cockney accent?

HYDE  
(still yelling)  
Yes! I mean, no, I mean – ayy dunno wot yer tawking about, yew shiny-eyed muppet!

Beside the large person, the other man – we recognize him as Adam – puts a hand to his head.

ADAM  
(tiredly)  
Sir, we don't have time for this.

CREATURE  
(to Hyde)  
He's right. Sir, I do not wish to fight with you. I do not wish to interact with you at all. But on the off chance that any part of your brain has escaped the flood of alcohol you have obviously subjected it to...

The Creature then takes a deep breath.

CREATURE  
Could you please tell us where to find Dr. Henry Jekyll?

At the sound of that name, Hyde's mouth falls open.

HYDE  
(back in his East London accent)  
Dr. Jekyll? W-why should I know anything about Dr. Jekyll?

CREATURE  
We understand he is a man of some renown in this city. He recently founded an institution known as the Society for Arcane Sciences. We must go there immediately. (intensely) It is a matter of life and death.

Hyde stares, but only for a second before he frowns.

HYDE  
Look, I don't know why you're asking completely random people off the street where to find this Jekyll bloke, but I don't like it.

ADAM  
(a little annoyed)  
That's fine. You're not leaving such a good impression either.

Hyde is taken aback at Adam's words, and clenches his hands into fists.

HYDE  
Who the hell do you think you are, anyway? You can't just talk to people off the streets like that! (to Creature) And you, with your big shiny eyes, and your stitches all over, and...and...

He trails off, before realizing something, and placing a hand over his mouth as he begins to smile. He places a hand over his mouth.

HYDE  
Oh my God, you're Frankenstein's monster.

CREATURE  
Yes.

Hyde looks Creature over, and then his eyes fall upon the elderly woman in Creature's arms.

HYDE  
Wait, if you're the monster... (pointing at the woman) ...then that must be...

His face lights up.

HYDE  
(in awe)  
A corpse! Wow! Did you just murder someone? That is so brilliant!

CREATURE  
(annoyed)  
No, you blonde idiot!

Creature then takes a deep breath, mostly out of exasperation. Adam, meanwhile, turns to Hyde.

ADAM  
Sorry to disappoint you, sir, but this is no corpse. This is in fact, our creator...

He looks a little hesitant, but continues.

ADAM  
...Frankenstein.

Hyde comes closer to the woman, Frankenstein, who is lying quite still in Creature's arms. The only indication that she is alive is the up and down motion of her chest as she breathes.

HYDE  
(a bit incredulous)  
Frankenstein? The Victor Frankenstein? But that's impossible! Frankenstein's been dead for thirty years. (looks up at Creature) You've both been dead for thirty years! Everyone knows that!

CREATURE  
(tilting their head)  
Ah. And how does “everyone” know that?

HYDE  
(grinning)  
Well, you're a bit famous, mate. There's a book about you. A bunch of books, really, and a few stage shows. But in the end, Frankenstein always dies. (beat) Wait, did I just say something wrong?

ADAM  
Doesn't sound like it, sir.

HYDE  
(looking at Adam, pointing at Creature & Frankenstein)  
Wait...so if that's Frankenstein and the Creature, then who are you?

ADAM  
W-well, about that–

He doesn't get the chance to continue, though, as a wall behind them explodes. Threatening silhouettes appear on the street, and inhuman growls come from this direction. Adam and Creature turn around, panic on their faces.

CREATURE  
(yelling)  
Enough talk! Can you take us to the Society or not?!

HYDE  
(instantly)  
Yessir!

Hyde then jumps up onto a rooftop, while Creature cradles Frankenstein carefully with one arm and grabs Adam by his coat with the other, placing him on their shoulder. Then Creature and Hyde both race off down the streets – in the direction of the Society.

SCENE 02

EXT. STREETS OF LONDON – NIGHT.

While Hyde leaps across the rooftops of London, the Creature runs through the streets, following Hyde while carrying both Adam and Frankenstein. Adam uses one hand to hold onto Creature while the other is holding his hat down. Adam in particular looks a little uneasy, and looks down at Creature.

ADAM  
Creature?

CREATURE  
Yes?

ADAM  
I don't know why, but... (eyes darting in Hyde's direction) ...I don't know if we should be trusting him. He is drunk.

CREATURE  
I know. I would rather not interact with him either. But he's our only hope for treating Frankenstein.

ADAM  
I guess so...

Adam looks down, and then tries to smile.

ADAM  
Well, once we reach the Society, everything will be alright, right? We will be safe?

CREATURE  
I hope so. For now, all we can do is hope.

ADAM  
Ah...

Adam then looks down at Frankenstein, still asleep. He sighs, anxiously.

Suddenly, Hyde jumps high up, shouting.

HYDE  
(shouting)  
I CAN HAVE IT ALL!

Adam stares up at Hyde for a while.

ADAM  
...I get the feeling there was context to that, but we missed it.

Creature only shrugs as they continue to make their way through the streets of London.

SCENE 03

EXT. SOCIETY FOR ARCANE SCIENCES – NIGHT.

Finally, the group reaches the Society for Arcane Sciences, which looks quite imposing in the middle of the night. Creature stops in the middle of the street, while Hyde jumps off the roof from the building across the Society. He stands up, and grins, all giddy.

HYDE  
Let's see the Lodgers hear about this!

He then walks forward to the steps leading up to the Society, with the Creature following behind him. Adam takes one look at the doors, and gulps.

ADAM  
(whispering nervously)  
Creature, he mentioned some lodgers. I don't know if I can deal with all those people. London is frightening enough even when everyone is avoiding us.

CREATURE  
Do not worry so much. If you can handle this drunken man – and he seems like a handful – then a group of intelligent scientists shouldn't be too much of a problem for you. Especially if they are as respectable as Dr. Jekyll makes them seem.

ADAM  
They're mad scientists; if they're anything like Mother...

CREATURE  
(sighing)  
Well, we'll have to wait and see. And remember, this is for Frankenstein.

ADAM  
(nodding)  
Right.

Without hesitation, Hyde kicks open the door, and strides into the main hall of the Society, spreading his arms out and raising his voice.

HYDE  
(yelling)  
Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Have I got a treat for you tonight!

Within the Society, a large number of people notice Hyde, and move to the railings of the upper floors that overlook the main hall. Creature steps in through the doorway, still carrying both Adam and Frankenstein, and a collective gasp sounds through the building. As all this is happening, Hyde continues his introduction.

HYDE  
All the way from jolly old Svitzahland, I introduce to you the god of galvinism! The reigning champion of reanimation!

He then stops walking, and extends his arms to gesture to Creature, all with a wide grin on his face.

HYDE  
The godfather of mad science in the flesh! (quietly) So to speak. (loudly) Doctor Victor Franken–

Creature then interrupts him by using one of their hands to muffle Hyde, who makes a funny sound.

CREATURE  
No theatrics, please.

Creature then uses this hand to pluck Adam from his shoulder by the coat collar, and place him down on the floor, all while carrying Frankenstein with their other hand. Then they look up at the people living in the Society, their audience – the Lodgers.

CREATURE  
(projecting their voice)  
Friends. You know who we are. You know our story. I come to you now in a moment of great need.

In the b.g., Hyde frowns and crosses his arms, miffed. Adam stares up at the Lodgers as Creature continues to talk, placing a hand on their arm.

CREATURE  
Many months ago, my creator fell ill to a mysterious illness. We have traveled many miles in search of a cure – a cure from someone who would not turn away one such as me. But as we crossed the border from Scotland, I attracted the eye of one Doctor Moreau.

Several of the Lodgers make shocked noises, sounding a little frightened, and talk a little among themselves. Hyde now watches the Creature with interest as they go on.

CREATURE  
He has pursued us ever since. Once in London, we traveled via the city's sewer system, hoping to evade him. But Moreau is cunning, and I fear he may be soon upon us. If we do not act immediately–

They cut themselves off at the sight of one of the Lodgers, WALTER PENNEBRYGG, raising his hand. Creature turns towards him, raising an eyebrow.

CREATURE  
Um, yes?

PENNEBRYGG  
(hesitantly)  
Right. Uh. I know this is all very urgent and I don't mean to get us off track, but-

CREATURE  
(sighing)  
Yes?

PENNEBRYGG  
(pointing at Frankenstein)  
Is Frankenstein a girl?

At the sound of this question, all of the other Lodgers begin asking hushed questions.

VOICE #1  
Yes, is he?

VOICE #2  
Just what I was thinking!

VOICE #3  
I really couldn't tell!

VOICE #4  
Sure looks like a girl.

VOICE #5  
I have so many questions!

Creature and Adam look surprised at this, then share a look. Adam shrugs in confusion. Creature rolls their eyes, and then looks back at the Lodgers.

CREATURE  
Yes, Frankenstein is a woman. Now, as I was–

Another Lodger, SOPHIA FLOWERS, raises her hand as well and speaks over them.

FLOWERS  
But the book said Frankenstein was a man.

Creature frowns, even more confused.

CREATURE  
I...do not know why the publisher changed her gender. I expect it was some kind of creative license.

A scoff is heard from yet another Lodger, VIRGINIA ITO, as she crosses her arms in disapproval.

ITO  
They probably figured the public wouldn't believe a woman capable of doing real science. Typical!

Adam raises his own hand, trying to speak over the Lodgers now.

ADAM  
That's fine and all, but please, we have a situation–

A voice adds itself to the conversation – it is coming from JACK GRIFFIN.

GRIFFIN  
(to Adam)  
Wait. If that's Frankenstein and his...her Creature, then who the hell are you?

ADAM  
That's kind of a long story.

HYDE  
(looking at Adam)  
See, I was going to ask that!

This comment only causes the Lodgers to explode into further comments and questions, their voices filling the building simultaneously.

VOICE #1  
Long story? I want to hear it!

VOICE #2  
(simultaneously)  
What about Frankenstein's wife, Elizabeth?

VOICE #3  
(also simultaneously)  
Is she still alive? Did she even exist?

VOICE #4  
Was Frankenstein a man originally?

VOICE #5  
Does she prefer the company of other women?

CREATURE  
(trying to speak over them)  
I can explain all of this later–

Yet Creature is cut off by even more questions and comments on the part of the Lodgers. Adam shrinks back, clinging more to Creature.

ADAM  
This is getting out of control!

HYDE  
(shaking his head, to himself)  
It feels as if we've had a similar situation before, though. (puts a hand to his chin) Maybe it was a dream, or something.

CREATURE  
(still trying to regain control)  
Please, friends, we don't have time for this...!

Hyde looks up at all the Lodgers, speaking over the Creature, and clears his throat, before raising his voice.

HYDE  
(yelling)  
SHUT IT, ALL OF YOU! We've got a bloody life or death situation here, there's no time for your stupid questions!

A hush finally falls over the hall. Hyde places his hands upon his hips, smiling triumphantly, and looks at Adam and Creature.

HYDE  
(chuckling a little)  
Seriously, though, is Frankenstein a lesbian or what?

Creature's mouth falls open as if they are unable to express their annoyance any other way. Adam covers his face with his hand in exasperation, even as Hyde smiles cheekily.

As this happens, though, a ticking noise makes itself known to them, but they are unable to do anything before behind them, the front wall of the Society explodes!

Hyde, Creature, and Adam are blown back by the blast, while the Lodgers all make noises of shock. Hyde and Adam land on their hands and knees, while Creature manages to shield Frankenstein from the impact.

The smoke clears a little, and Creature turns around slowly to see the same threatening silhouettes from before standing in front of the rubble. These silhouettes soon move into the dim light to show that they belong to a few horrific animal-like creatures, growling and baring their teeth.

In the middle of these creatures is a rough-looking man, with a long beard and a lit flamethrower. This man is DR. MOREAU. He looks upon the scene before him, and speaks with intensity.

MOREAU  
Hand over the Creature.

Adam pales, while anger appears on Creature's face. Hyde gets to his feet, and grins widely at the sight.

HYDE  
(laughing)  
Just when I thought this night couldn't get any more fun.

Then he blinks, and looks a little confused.

HYDE  
Again with the feeling that I've done this before.

Creature breathes deeply, and looks at Adam. At the sight of Adam's face, seemingly asking them what to do next, Creature hesitates for a bit, before an idea occurs to them. Gently, they give Frankenstein over to Adam.

CREATURE  
(to Adam)  
Ask these people for a bed and keep her warm. I will divert Moreau.

Adam takes Frankenstein, cradling her in his arms, and then looks up at Creature.

ADAM  
Creature, is that really a good idea?

CREATURE  
If anything bad happens to me, Adam, I want you to take care of our creator.

ADAM  
(defeated)  
I...alright. But it won't happen, right?

Creature then raises a hand to pat Adam on the head, before moving their hand down to stroke Frankenstein's hair. But it only lasts for a moment, before Creature nods at Adam and turns around to run towards the hole in the Society's wall.

TRACKING SHOT of the Creature as they run past Moreau and his animals, out of the Society and onto the streets of London. The camera then turns to Moreau - Moreau watches them, and then gives the signal to his animals for them to give chase.

Back within the Society, Adam carries Frankenstein in his arms, watching the Creature lead Moreau away. Someone tugs at his sleeve, and then Adam looks to his left to see a woman standing beside him – LILY LAVENDER.

LAVENDER  
(waving him over, quietly)  
I can bring Frankenstein to my room.

ADAM  
(turning towards her instantly)  
Really? Thank you!

Immediately, he follows after Lavender, who quickly leads him to the stairs. They hurry up flight after flight of stairs with Frankenstein in tow, until they finally reach the fourth floor, and Lavender moves towards a certain door.

LAVENDER  
(turning the doorknob)  
In here.

Adam enters the room as soon as the door is open, and he makes a beeline for the bed he sees in the room. He exhales, and then lays Frankenstein on the bed. As he does so, a cacophony of shouts comes from outside the room, and Lavender looks outside.

Just as Adam looks up as well, Frankenstein finally makes a small noise, and Adam turns to her to see her turn her head and crack open her eyes a little.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(weakly)  
Ugh...

ADAM  
(coming closer)  
Mother?

FRANKENSTEIN  
(absently)  
I...

Adam lays a hand on her head. Slowly, Frankenstein closes her eyes again, her mouth moving a little as if trying to form words. Adam sighs, and then moves to hold Frankenstein's hand in his hands.

ADAM  
It's going to be alright. Creature will come back for us.

Frankenstein gives a tiny nod, before her ragged breathing calms a little, and she falls asleep again. Adam watches her for a while, before Lavender walks up to him.

LAVENDER  
Sir?

Adam looks up at her, and she tilts her head towards the door. Slowly, Adam stands up, and he realizes that Pennebrygg is standing there. Adam walks over to him, and Pennebrygg speaks in a whisper.

PENNEBRYGG  
We were able to chase off Moreau's monsters. But Moreau...

He hesitates a little, before continuing.

PENNEBRYGG  
Moreau made off with the Creature.

Adam's eyes widen – it is as if his heart has skipped a beat.

ADAM  
Wh-what?

PENNEBRYGG  
(still whispering)  
I don't know how it happened. But Moreau is gone, and so is the Creature. (beat, looking Adam in the eye) All we have left is the arm.

Adam's face falls completely, and he looks at Lavender.

ADAM  
(to Lavender)  
Stay with her.

He then leaves the room.

SCENE 04

INT. MAIN HALL – NIGHT.

Adam walks down the steps of the main hall, before walking into the atrium itself and breaking into a run.

TRACKING SHOT following Adam as we see what he is running towards – a few of the Lodgers carrying the giant detached arm of Creature. He stops in front of it, and stares at it.

ADAM  
(quietly)  
No...

The Lodgers put it down, and one of those who had been carrying it – JONATHAN LUCKETT – looks at Adam in concern.

LUCKETT  
I'm sorry. That's really all we could find.

ADAM  
(taking a few steps back)  
I-I don't believe it. I won't believe it.

He begins to shake.

ADAM  
Creature is out there somewhere – I know it. Just – running...but safe.

GRIFFIN  
(O.S.)  
I don't know.

Adam looks up and sees Griffin walking towards the arm, crossing his arms. Griffin glances up at Adam, meeting his eyes.

GRIFFIN  
Even with the size of Frankenstein's Creature, the chances of anyone surviving on the run with only one arm is low.

LUCKETT  
(to Griffin)  
You don't need to put it like that.

GRIFFIN  
And Moreau followed after the Creature, and he's got a weapon. Who knows where the hell they are now.

Adam stares at Griffin, before looking back down at Creature's arm. He starts breathing heavily, tears filling his eyes. He then breaks into another run, straight for the hole in the Society's wall.

LUCKETT  
(calling after him)  
Sir, wait!

But Adam doesn't seem to hear Luckett as he exits the Society and looks around the rubble-covered streets. He looks around desperately.

ADAM  
(calling out)  
Creature!

He hurries down the steps, and goes onto the street – but is barely able to make a right turn before a hand stops him. The camera then turns from Adam to the people stopping him – a few police officers. The one holding up the hand to stop him is SERGEANT BROKENSHIRE.

BROKENSHIRE  
Where do you think you're going?

ADAM  
(disoriented)  
S-sir, you don't – I – I'm looking for–

BROKENSHIRE  
(pointing at the Society)  
I saw you come out of that building. Are you one of Jekyll's scientists?

ADAM  
I'm no scientist, sir, but please – I'm looking for someone.

BROKENSHIRE  
(suspicious)  
Looking for someone. That someone couldn't be that Moreau scoundrel, could it?

Adam realizes what's going on, and he shakes his head.

ADAM  
N-no! I would never – I did not come with Moreau!

BROKENSHIRE  
And what proof do you have?

Before Adam can speak for himself, Ito comes down the stairs of the Society and walks up to Brokenshire.

ITO  
We can vouch for him, Sergeant. He didn't come here with Moreau; he was being chased by Moreau.

BROKENSHIRE  
Being chased? That's a hell of a story.

ITO  
It's true. He came here with the person Moreau was chasing.

BROKENSHIRE  
And who would that be?

ITO  
Frankenstein.

Brokenshire crosses his arms, looking at Ito in disbelief.

BROKENSHIRE  
Frankenstein? That man's been dead for thirty years!

ADAM  
(to Brokenshire)  
Actually, woman.

ITO  
This man came here with Frankenstein and her Creature. Moreau was seeking the Creature out, and both of them are gone now.

BROKENSHIRE  
Well, I have to find someone who can answer for the damages done to this building and the street!

ADAM  
Then find Moreau and arrest him! He took someone – I...!

Adam runs his hands through his hair, sniffling. Brokenshire takes a deep breath, and then looks at Ito.

BROKENSHIRE  
We found some of the other inhabitants of this Society holding weapons and running out into the street. Care to explain?

ITO  
We were only armed in self-defense against Moreau.

BROKENSHIRE  
And how can I be sure of that?

ITO  
We have the creatures Moreau made as proof.

BROKENSHIRE  
Well, you'll have to show me tomorrow. Dr. Jekyll has to make an official statement about this incident as soon as possible.

ITO  
You're seriously not going to believe what I'm saying to you right now?

BROKENSHIRE  
You might as well be covering up for your fellow scientists. (scoffs) God knows what schemes you would get up to in here.

ITO  
That's not true.

BROKENSHIRE  
Listen, woman, I don't have enough reason to trust you, and I'm sure it's going to be a long day for the two of us. (eyes her belt) And those chemicals on your belt wouldn't happen to be dangerous, would they?

ITO  
(angry)  
You're suspecting me, too?

BROKENSHIRE  
Unless someone can come up with better proof and a better statement of the facts, then I have to do my job and find someone to bear the responsibility of it.

ITO  
And you think Dr. Jekyll will have a better statement? He wasn't even here!

BROKENSHIRE  
As a renowned doctor, he's more trustworthy than you mad scientists will be!

Adam watches Brokenshire and Ito continue to go at it, and then moves away to leave the scene.

SCENE 05

EXT. SOCIETY FOR ARCANE SCIENCES – NIGHT.

Adam sneaks away from the fight between Ito and Brokenshire, and continues to look around, calling out.

ADAM  
Creature! Where are you?

He looks around, and walks further forward, ignoring the scene in the b.g. that is the police officers taking away a few Lodgers that had been outside and holding weapons. He cups his hands around his mouth.

ADAM  
Creature!

Without looking where he is going, he takes another step forward – and trips over a rock. He nearly falls over; but someone else reaches out and catches him. Adam takes a deep breath, and then looks at the person who caught him. We recognize her as RACHEL PIDGLEY.

RACHEL  
Are you alright?

Adam pauses, and stares at her.

ADAM  
Y-yes...I am fine.

RACHEL  
You came in here with Frankenstein, right?

ADAM  
Yes.

RACHEL  
You should go back in there and help her out.

ADAM  
But...but Creature...

RACHEL  
We'll look for the Creature. You have to go back.

Adam hesitates, looking back at the empty street in front of him, and so Rachel continues.

RACHEL  
There are a few scientists getting arrested tonight. The police might think you're worth arresting too. And I think you should be with Frankenstein when she wakes up, don't you?

ADAM  
I...

He looks down, but nods.

ADAM  
Tell me when you find Creature. Please.

RACHEL  
Alright. Just stay inside.

Rachel hurries off. Adam stares at her for a few moments, before shaking his head, and walking back inside the Society.

END SCENE.

 


	3. Chapter 02: An Introduction Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The illustrious Dr. Jekyll makes his appearance, and Adam gets help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So impulsively posting chapters is a thing.
> 
> I'm not sure whether anyone is being OOC in this chapter; then again, this is an AU so y'all will probably tell me that I can do what I want. And yet, this is supposed to follow the TGS formula to an extent. At least, until next chapter.

CHAPTER 02

“AN INTRODUCTION OF SORTS”

SCENE 01

INT. FOURTH FLOOR HALLWAY – NIGHT.

Adam walks up the stairs to the fourth floor, and looks in the direction of Lavender's room. There he sees a group of Lodgers all gathered around the door, pressing their faces against the window on the door.

His brows crease, and he walks over to the door, before clearing his throat. At this sound, the Lodgers all turn towards him.

ADAM  
I'm sorry, but...do you mind? I have to check Frankenstein.

Griffin, who is among this group of Lodgers, crosses his arms and gives him an unimpressed look.

GRIFFIN  
You haven't answered the question yet. Who are you exactly, and what are you doing here with Frankenstein?

The other Lodgers make noises of agreement, and look at Adam with interest. He puts his hands up, beginning to sweat a little.

ADAM  
Well, I understand why you would be so concerned – I mean, your books about Frankenstein seem to say that she died a long time ago. And that's not even the worst inconsistency, I mean, judging by the questions you were asking earlier–

GRIFFIN  
(interrupting)  
Stop rambling and answer the damn question.

ADAM  
Oh – right.

Adam pauses for a bit, and then clasps his hands together.

ADAM  
I'm Frankenstein's second creation.

The Lodgers all look at him with their eyes wide.

GRIFFIN  
A-Are you serious?

ADAM  
Of course, you wouldn't have heard of me – I was created after Creature and Frankenstein caught up with each other at the Arctic, and they went back to Switzerland. But I'm like Creature, all the same – created using the same means, by none other than Frankenstein.

Another dumbfounded Lodger, ANTHONY SINNETT, opens his mouth to ask another question.

SINNETT  
Forgive me for saying, though, but you don't seem anything like Frankenstein's original Creature. You look less... (beat, hesitantly) ...more...I don't know how to put it, but...

ADAM  
I look different from Creature, I know. I seem more like a typical human.

He then takes his right sleeve, and pulls it down to reveal a stitched-up incision running around his wrist.

ADAM  
But there are a few differences, such as this.

As the Lodgers look at the stitches holding his hand to his arm, he looks up at them.

ADAM  
I care about Frankenstein because she's my creator, and my mother, and she needs help. She needs me now more than ever, especially now that Creature...

He is unable to continue, and shakes his head.

ADAM  
Can I see her now?

SINNETT  
Yeah, sure. You can go see her.

The Lodgers clear a path to the door. Adam nods at them gratefully, and then walks into the room.

SCENE 02

INT. LAVENDER'S ROOM – NIGHT.

When Adam enters the room, Lavender looks up at him from Frankenstein, who is still lying unconscious on the bed.

LAVENDER  
Oh, there you are.

ADAM  
(coming over)  
How is she?

LAVENDER  
Well, her fever went up a little, and she still hasn't woken up.

ADAM  
Well – I hope Dr. Jekyll would take a look at her condition and try to treat her.

LAVENDER  
You're in luck! Dr. Jekyll is always willing to help people out, you know.

ADAM  
Yeah...I guess so.

He looks down at Frankenstein, and touches her forehead. Her breathing still sounds ragged, and he runs his hand through her hair.

LAVENDER  
(awkwardly)  
Are...you alright?

ADAM  
Huh? (moves hand) I am fine.

LAVENDER  
You seem like you aren't. Is it because...the Creature?

Adam looks down, and nods.

LAVENDER  
Oh. (sympathetically) Well...it wasn't your fault that they got taken away.

ADAM  
You don't know that.

LAVENDER  
You're right. I don't. (looks at Adam) But I know there wasn't anything you could have done to stop it.

Adam is silent for a while. Then he looks at Frankenstein, and sighs heavily.

ADAM  
I wish there was, though. And if I know what I could have done, then I would do it.

LAVENDER  
I know. That's what we all think when something bad happens.

She then pauses for a bit, and then looks at him.

LAVENDER  
But the Creature entrusted you with Frankenstein's care, right? That means you have to be there for her now.

ADAM  
That's true.

LAVENDER  
You have to be strong for her.

Adam closes his eyes, and then nods. Then he looks at Lavender.

ADAM  
You know about loss?

LAVENDER  
(shrugs)  
Much more than anyone would think.

She then wipes her hands on her dress, and moves to leave the room.

LAVENDER  
I'll give you two some time alone.

ADAM  
Thank you.

LAVENDER  
Just call me if you need anything. (beat) Or, you know, the many Lodgers gathered outside the door.

ADAM  
Of course.

Lavender then exits the room. Adam looks back at Frankenstein.

ADAM  
(quietly)  
You'll be alright, won't you, Mother?

Frankenstein doesn't respond. She only continues to sleep.

SCENE 03

INT. JEKYLL'S OFFICE – NIGHT.

Unknown and unseen by anyone, Hyde enters the two wooden doors to Jekyll's office. He shuts the doors, and takes a deep breath, before leaning against them.

HYDE  
Great. The peelers are here. I'm guessing it's your cue to come out, dear doctor?

He looks at the mirror to his right. His reflection gazes back at him, before it blinks – and its eyes change from green to red.

REFLECTION  
(in a posh accent)  
Sure, why not?

HYDE  
(frowning)  
I didn't mean it like I actually wanted you to come out.

REFLECTION  
If you didn't want it, then you shouldn't have called.

Hyde groans in irritation, and walks over to the chemistry materials in the glass cabinets to the side. The red-eyed reflection follows him there, standing up straight like a proper gentleman would. Hyde places a hand on the knob of the cabinet door, then eyes the reflection, and opens his mouth.

HYDE  
Why are you in that form, anyway? Are you trying to mock me or something?

REFLECTION  
You do the same with me, I would expect you to take it a little kinder.

HYDE  
(opens cabinet door)  
Forget it. I just had my night ruined by a couple of unwelcome circumstances.

The reflection then clears its throat, and the form slowly fades into another face, one similar and yet different to Hyde's – one with short brown hair and the same red eyes, wearing a crisp suit different to Hyde's. We recognize him as Jekyll. He then tilts his head.

JEKYLL  
I didn't think you would relent to having me come out so early. I guess you really do care about the Lodgers as much as I do.

HYDE

I wouldn't call it caring so much as rather having you take care of the problem for me. That's what you do, isn't it? (drawling) You just love to take care of problems. You're a good boy.

JEKYLL  
Hyde, we're out of time for you to run your mouth. Just make the formula.

Hyde reaches for a few materials, which is an Erlenmeyer flask full of a red material, and a test tube full of a certain amount of salt.

HYDE  
I could run my mouth all I want, Jekyll. I can make this damned formula with my eyes closed.

JEKYLL  
Let's see you actually try it.

Hyde pours the salt into the flask, and upon contact the mixture effervesces, turning dark purple, before settling on a bright green. Hyde swirls it around in the flask, before smiling idly to himself.

HYDE  
Guess I'll have to pick another night to go to the Bazaar, won't I?

JEKYLL  
I guess so.

HYDE  
Well, you'd have to prepare to pretend you never left the building, that you had fallen asleep over your silly paperwork...but you'd have to explain how you managed to sleep through the explosion.

JEKYLL  
I didn't. I was just gathering myself within.

HYDE  
Smart. I wonder how you got so good at lying.

JEKYLL  
You should know.

HYDE  
Fair.

Hyde takes the flask, and touches the opening to his lips, before gulping the formula down.

SCENE 04

INT. LAVENDER'S ROOM – DAY.

The first rays of daylight peek through the windows, and the camera pans down from the window to the bed in Lavender's room, where Frankenstein is lying asleep. Adam is seated in a chair next to the bed, his head atop his arms. He has fallen asleep as well, but the camera stops just as he begins to wake up.

Slowly, he raises his head, and then looks up at his surroundings. He sits up, a little confused, before he rubs his eyes and it finally hits him.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
That's right...we're in the Society for Arcane Sciences. We made it here...but Creature...

He looks down at Frankenstein. Her head is tilted to the side, and hair is caught in her open mouth. Adam looks over her, and then moves the locks of hair out of her mouth. He then stands up, and walks towards the door.

INT. FOURTH FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Adam peeks out the door of the Society, and turns left and right. To the right there is a group of Lodgers chatting about something, gathered around a certain individual. Adam takes a step out of the door – and just as he does so, one of the Lodgers turns towards him and notices him.

This Lodger doesn't say anything, though, but Adam freezes under their gaze nonetheless. His eyes dart to the left, but the other Lodgers turn to look at him, including the person at the center of the group. Adam awkwardly looks back at them, and catches the center person's red eyes.

This person, Jekyll, takes a few steps forward, and the Lodgers make way for him as he moves towards Adam.

JEKYLL  
So you're up at such a late hour. Forgive me, I didn't have much time to check up on you, what with going to the police station to vouch for and release the arrested Lodgers. And I thought it would be best not to wake you, since you both were asleep in the room.

ADAM  
(a bit nervous)  
I'm sorry, who are you?

Jekyll bows a little, before he extends a hand towards Adam for a handshake. Sparkles float in the air around him.

JEKYLL  
My name is Dr. Henry Jekyll, founder of the Society for Arcane Sciences. And you are?

Adam looks down at the hand, and then takes it in his own hand to shake.

ADAM  
I am Adam Frankenstein, Frankenstein's second creation.

JEKYLL  
(politely)  
So I heard.

ADAM  
Ah.

Jekyll and Adam release each others hands, and Jekyll puts his hands together while Adam puts his own hands behind his back.

ADAM  
Would you be willing to treat my creator?

JEKYLL  
(enthusiastically)  
Of course I would be willing to treat her! What makes you think I wouldn't?

ADAM  
No, I just thought I had to confirm that you would want to treat Frankenstein. Sure, you created the Society for Arcane Sciences, but people might be vile and rotten on the inside...

He then raises his hands.

ADAM  
Not that I think you vile and rotten on the inside! To be honest, I just do not know what to make of you.

Jekyll stares at him for a while, and then smiles brightly, stopping in his tracks.

JEKYLL  
That's understandable. You've only just met me. But I assure you, your creator is in good hands. I'll take a look at her.

ADAM  
Really? Thank you so much!

Jekyll nods, and is about to move towards Lavender's room when Ito comes up behind Adam.

ITO  
(to Jekyll)  
Dr. Jekyll? You're needed downstairs. The men from the insurance company are here.

JEKYLL  
(looking to Ito)  
Oh! I'll be there presently.

He then looks back at Adam.

JEKYLL  
My apologies – I have to go first.

ADAM  
No, no, it's fine. My creator is currently stable.

JEKYLL  
I'll check on her when I can.

With that, Jekyll follows Ito downstairs. This leaves Adam to look at the group of Lodgers, who are looking right at him. Nervously, he tries to smile at them, and fails. Then he moves back to the open door of Lavender's room, hiding behind it.

ADAM  
(awkwardly)  
I guess I'll just...stay here.

Before any of the Lodgers can say anything, he moves back into the room, and closes the door. He frowns to himself, and sighs.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
At least Dr. Jekyll said he would help...but I don't know if I can deal with all those people out there. Maybe I can just stay in here forever, where no one will bother Mother and I?

VOICE  
(O.S)  
Hello, sir?

ADAM  
(jumping)  
Eeek!

Quickly, he turns around to see Rachel standing beside Frankenstein's bed. Next to her is a table upon which a tray of tea and other things sits. She puts her hands up, almost just as shocked as Adam is.

RACHEL  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! I just came here because Lavender told me you hadn't eaten yet, and she thought you might like breakfast...

ADAM  
(relaxing)  
Oh.

He looks away, and scratches the back of his neck.

ADAM  
Sorry about that, I just have trouble thinking about having to be around this much people for a few days.

RACHEL  
Ah, well, that's nothing to be ashamed of! The Lodgers can be quite overwhelming at times. Especially after what happened last night when you tried to talk to them...

ADAM  
Yes...that wasn't very good.

RACHEL  
Heh, if you want to try overwhelming, imagine having to cook for all of them! And sometimes they demand seconds and thirds!

ADAM  
(tilting his head)  
You're the cook?

RACHEL  
Yeah. Why, did I look like a mad scientist? To be honest, I thought the food stains on my apron would have given it away.

She laughs a little, and then puts her hands together.

RACHEL  
Well, I hope I made you feel at home somewhat. And don't worry about the Lodgers, they're all really good people once you get past the things that make them...what's the word? Eccentric.

ADAM  
I guess I can say my creator's the same? She is a mad scientist, after all.

RACHEL  
(nods)  
Well, if that's all you need, then I'd better be off. You can call for me if you need anything else.

She moves towards the door, but then Adam turns towards her.

ADAM  
Wait. What's your name?

RACHEL  
(looks up at him)  
Oh – my name is Rachel Pidgley. And you are?

ADAM  
I'm Adam Frankenstein.

RACHEL  
(grins)  
Well, welcome to the Society!

She then places a hand on the doorknob, and opens the door before walking outside and closing the door behind her. Adam stares after her, the faintest of smiles on his face.

He walks over to the table, and moves his chair to face the table, before sitting down in front of it. Slowly, he pours himself a cup of tea, staring down at it.

ADAM  
(V.O)  
I haven't heard anything about Creature.

The teacup is filled, and he picks it up.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
The only thing I can hope for is that they're fine. For now, I have to keep an eye on Mother. It's what Creature told me to do, after all.

Yet he doesn't drink – he seems to be thinking some more.

SCENE 05

INT. MAIN HALL – DAY.

Inside and outside the main hall, several of the Lodgers are already moving to clear the rubble from the previous night. In the b.g., Jekyll is speaking to a few men – they seem to be the men from the insurance company Ito had mentioned. Meanwhile, in the f.g., some of the Lodgers who are clearing the rubble begin to talk to each other.

One of them, ELEANORA CANTILUPE, turns towards the person next to her, GEORGE BIRD.

CANTILUPE  
You know, Bird, I still can't believe it! Imagine, Frankenstein being in this building at this second!

BIRD  
Well, the thought of it is unbelievable, isn't it? And we thought him dead all these years! (waves hand) Sorry, her.

CANTILUPE  
(picking up a rock)  
And Dr. Jekyll is going to treat her, too! This must be a dream come true for him – you know how much Jekyll loves mad science.

Another Lodger, CHRISTOPHER ARCHER, walks up to them, carrying his own load. He then opens his mouth to speak as well.

ARCHER  
“Rogue science”, let's not forget, Mrs. Cantilupe. But I have to admit, I am a tad jealous of Jekyll.

BIRD  
It's an honor just to house Frankenstein under our roof. We have to do all that we can and leave the rest to our honorable founder.

ARCHER  
Ah, that's what we do all the time!

CANTILUPE  
Not that it's a bad thing, Archer. There is a number of things that Dr. Jekyll has done that we cannot do.

BIRD  
Like create the Society for Arcane Sciences, for one. If it weren't for him, we'd still be scattered around England, being shunned by the ordinary citizens – or worse.

ARCHER  
(nodding)  
Yeah, I suppose you're right.

Bird walks away with a couple of rocks in his arms, while Cantilupe picks up another rock and adds it to her load.

CANTILUPE  
So we ought to be grateful. He has a lot on his shoulders.

ARCHER  
Nothing too big for him! That man has an unbreakable spirit.

CANTILUPE  
You might say an unbreakable facade, though. There's a lot of things we don't know about Jekyll. He must be as vulnerable as any man.

Archer stares at Cantilupe, before shrugging.

ARCHER  
Well, any man's got to carry his cross, right? So as long as we don't add to his load, we're fine.

Bird returns just as Archer says this, and places his hands on his hips.

BIRD  
You're one to talk, Archer. You give him no end of grief every time you go out on the town instead of work.

ARCHER  
Well, I work, don't I? I don't have to work all the time, anyway – I'm not Griffin.

BIRD  
(raising an eyebrow)  
Sometimes I wonder how you and Griffin stay together.

ARCHER  
(shrugging again)  
Well, I stop him from overworking himself, and he reminds me to get back to work. (grins) We make a great couple!

BIRD  
If that's what you think. Well, why don't you place those rocks you're carrying onto that pile outside?

The camera then cuts to a zoomed out shot – Archer looks as if he's struggling to carry the load in his arms.

ARCHER  
Th-thanks, Bird.

He then walks over to the pile, and Bird watches him, grinning.

Meanwhile, Jekyll finishes speaking with the insurance company men, and they walk away. Jekyll then looks at the Lodgers, all working and chatting. He sighs.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Hey, Jekyll, how much longer do we have to do this? I can't wait to go out again.

JEKYLL  
(quietly)  
For as long as I have to. Let's not forget, you may have your life in the seedy parts of London, but I have my life in the Society and the respectable parts of London. Let's not try to ruin either.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Sure, sure. You have to admit though, that was ridiculously boring.

Jekyll rolls his eyes, and begins to walk through the main hall to his office.

JEKYLL  
(sarcastically)  
You always have such a way with words.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
What can I say? I'm much better at using my words than you are.

JEKYLL  
I use my words to persuade and charm people for a good cause. You, on the other hand, use it only for monologuing.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
And aren't I doing such a good job of it?

Jekyll shakes his head, laughing softly.

JEKYLL  
Anyway, you ought not to monologue while I help repair the Society and prepare for the upcoming dinner. You know how important those are to me.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Yes, yes, using your words to persuade and charm people and whatnot. I won't promise you that I won't get in your way, though. I speak what I think, when I think it!

JEKYLL  
That's not one of your winning qualities.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
I don't need winning qualities. I just need to have fun.

JEKYLL  
Yes, well, you can have your fun later. For now, let me think.

He opens the doors to his office, and steps inside.

END SCENE.

 


	4. Chapter 03: Frankenstein And Her Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein finds out what happened to her creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, you guys are going to hate me for this chapter.
> 
> Some more lines from Chapter 6 of The Glass Scientists are forthcoming, so I should say again that those lines do not belong to me, thank you.

CHAPTER 03

“FRANKENSTEIN AND HER CREATURE”

SCENE 01

FLASHBACK.

An axe is raised in the air. It then swiftly drops back down, cleaving through a piece of wood. The camera moves up to the hands holding the axe, and then to the person these hands belong to – it is Adam.

He raises the axe, and swings it over his shoulder, grinning triumphantly.

ADAM  
See that? I'm getting better at cutting firewood.

Creature walks up from behind him, and looks down at the pile of firewood that has collected beside him. They raise their eyebrows.

CREATURE  
You have improved. That is impressive, Adam.

ADAM  
Really? Thank you!

Creature then reaches down to gently pat Adam on the head.

CREATURE  
Just be careful where you hold that axe. It isn't very safe to hold it that way.

Adam giggles, lowering the axe carefully.

ADAM  
I understand, Creature.

A loud grunt is heard in front of the two, and Adam and Creature both look up just as another axe hits another piece of firewood. However, it does not cleave all the way through, leaving the person holding this axe, Frankenstein, to groan tiredly.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(irritated)  
This is the third time!

CREATURE  
Do you need any help with that, Victoria?

FRANKENSTEIN  
No. I can handle it myself.

She raises the axe again, but the piece of wood seems to be stuck to the blade. Frankenstein shakes it, making an incomprehensible angry noise.

ADAM  
You do not have to keep cutting firewood, Mother, it isn't really necessary for you.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(stubbornly)  
It is perfectly necessary!

Her arms tire of holding the axe, though, and she puts it down. She blows a stray lock of hair off her face as Creature steps over to her.

CREATURE  
Honestly, Victoria, you could afford to be less stubborn about such matters.

She watches as they pick up the axe, and effortlessly separate the wood from the blade. Then they split the wood in half, and place it on Frankenstein's pile of firewood, which is noticeably smaller than Adam's.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(sighing)  
If there is anything I hate about growing old, it's seeing you both grow better than I at things I taught you.

CREATURE  
And what's so wrong with that? It means you did your job perfectly.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(looks away)  
That's...true.

Frankenstein then looks down at her axe, which had been placed down on the ground. She moves to pick it up.

From his place, Adam watches the two of them, and then puts his axe down, before walking over to them as well.

ADAM  
We should probably take a break. It's noon, anyway, we should eat.

Frankenstein stands up straight, holding her axe.

FRANKENSTEIN  
You're not saying that just because you pity how bad I've gotten at this?

ADAM  
(puts hands up)  
I didn't mean it like that! But...you don't have to feel threatened just because I'm getting better at cutting wood. There are still some things you're good at that I'll never come close to, like matters of science. And sewing, I'll never be able to get sewing.

FRANKENSTEIN  
There's still time for you two to get better at those, though.

CREATURE  
But Adam is right. No matter how you feel about either one of us taking your place in one of the household chores, you still have a place here.

ADAM  
(nodding)  
Yes! And you're not a burden to us. We value your presence here. In fact, if it weren't for you, we would never have gotten to come to life and know each other!

Frankenstein looks at her two creations, before smiling tiredly and putting her axe down.

FRANKENSTEIN  
You two make compelling arguments. I guess we can take a break.

With that said, the three of them walk back towards their house in the woods.

FRANKENSTEIN  
In fact, I'll cook.

CREATURE  
(bluntly)  
You're still bad at cooking.

FRANKENSTEIN  
No, I'm not!

ADAM  
Yes, you are.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Adam!

CREATURE  
You may have your place in the household, but it is not cooking.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(elbowing Creature)  
That's just cold!

Adam begins to laugh. Slowly, Creature begins to laugh softly as well, and Frankenstein looks at the two of them, before smiling contentedly.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
Those days in the mountains were peaceful for us. We had no one but each other, and we enjoyed each other's company.

The screen turns black.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
But...

END FLASHBACK.

SCENE 02

INT. LAVENDER'S ROOM – DAY.

The screen is still black, but we hear Jekyll's voice fading in.

JEKYLL  
(V.O., fading in)  
...Frankenstein inspired a whole generation of scientists and – I won't lie...I was one of them.

The black of the screen opens, just like an eye slowly trying to open and focus. The blurry forms of Jekyll and Adam make themselves known to this POV.

JEKYLL  
Not that I'm about to go begging for an autograph or anything, but it is a bit of a dream come true–

Jekyll is cut off by a groan, and he and Adam finally come into focus as they look down at this person, whose POV we are looking through.

JEKYLL  
Doctor Frankenstein?

We now see Frankenstein, lying on the bed – the groan came from her. She blinks, and focuses her eyes once more, narrowing them.

Then they open wide, the rest of her face twisted into anger.

Frankenstein springs up, and socks Jekyll right across the jaw.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(screaming)  
NOOOOOOOOOO!

Jekyll falls off his chair onto the floor, while Adam dodges him as he falls. Then he looks up as Frankenstein jumps off the bed, heading straight for the window.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(as she runs, in between coughs)  
Creature! Adam! You Judases! You two have delivered me to the very belly of the lion's den!

ADAM  
Mother, that's not how the Biblical metaphor goes, and–

FRANKENSTEIN  
(interrupting)  
_Gott im Himmel_ , you have taken me to London! Don't you know the air here is poison? You have killed me!

Frankenstein reaches the window, and opens it. Adam stands up, and speaks while Jekyll gets to his feet a second later.

ADAM  
Mother, you don't understand–!

FRANKENSTEIN  
Get Creature, Adam. I'm leaving this godforsaken building whether you two would like me to or not!

ADAM  
(shouting)  
Victoria, wait!

At this tone, Frankenstein pauses, and turns towards Adam. His hands are clenched into fists.

ADAM  
(getting quieter)  
...Creature is gone.

Frankenstein's hand falls away from the open window. A breeze blows into the room.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(hesitantly)  
Wh...what?

ADAM  
(looking away)  
Moreau followed us here, and Creature diverted him. I do not know where either of them have gone... (voice breaking) ...All we have left is an arm. Creature's arm.

He purses his lips. Frankenstein looks down at the ground – it is as if her heart has skipped a beat. The camera begins to shake.

FRANKENSTEIN  
That...that can't be...that...that...!

She puts a hand to her mouth, but it is futile – two seconds later, she moves her hand from her mouth and vomits up blood.

JEKYLL  
(moving over)  
Oh, good Lord!

Her knees buckle, and she passes out on the ground again.

The camera blurs as we see things from her POV again. Someone picks her up, and carries her back to bed. Then we have a CLOSE UP shot of her face, as she tries to keep her eyes open, while she is lowered back down onto the bed.

Adam turns out to be the one carrying Frankenstein, while Jekyll trails behind. As he puts her down, Adam's face is blank.

ADAM  
(to himself)  
I knew she wouldn't take this news well.

In another corner of the room, Lavender clasps her hands together, and looks down at Frankenstein as well.

LAVENDER  
(gently)  
Well, of course she wouldn't take it well...

JEKYLL  
Let's try to give her some space. The illness is already making her stressed enough.

ADAM  
(weakly chuckling)  
I guess I didn't need to overwhelm her, with this news and your presence...

JEKYLL  
My presence?

Before Adam can elaborate, though, Frankenstein stirs again, and looks straight at Adam. Her face is distraught.

FRANKENSTEIN  
What...what? Creature is gone? They just...left?

ADAM  
I wouldn't say that, but...they are gone.

FRANKENSTEIN  
This is an elaborate scheme, right? This must be some practical joke – some lie.

ADAM  
(seriously)  
Would I ever lie to you, Mother?

Frankenstein turns her wide eyes to the ceiling, looking more tired than ever.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(lost for words)  
I...

She opens her mouth, but then closes it. She then looks away from the three people standing over her.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Leave us.

JEKYLL  
What?

Frankenstein eyes Jekyll, unhappily.

FRANKENSTEIN  
You heard me. I need to be alone with Adam right now.

LAVENDER  
Ah...alright. If that's what you want.

Jekyll nods at Frankenstein, though he does spare her a worried glance as he and Lavender leave the room. Adam watches them leave, but Frankenstein looks away, and turns on her side, facing away from Adam.

SCENE 03

INT. FOURTH FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Jekyll and Lavender go out of the room, and notice a small crowd of the Lodgers gathered there. They all look at the two of them in anticipation.

FLOWERS  
Well?

JEKYLL  
(shaking his head)  
Frankenstein needs to be alone with her creation right now.

ARCHER  
(raising a hand)  
Can we still wait out here though?

Lavender gives him a look. Jekyll puts his hands up.

JEKYLL  
I know you all would understand if you lost someone - you would want to be alone, too.

SINNETT  
Well...maybe it's just strange to us since we're used to thinking of Frankenstein and her Creature as mortal enemies.

INT. LAVENDER'S ROOM – DAY.

SINNETT  
(V.O.)  
But it doesn't seem to be that way at all.

Back inside the room, the camera moves down from the ceiling to land on a BIRD'S EYE VIEW shot of Frankenstein and Adam. Adam is still beside the bed, and Frankenstein is still lying on her side, this time in the fetal position.

The two of them seem to be unable to say something for a while, before Frankenstein finally speaks up.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(in a small voice)  
How could this happen...?

ADAM  
I'm sorry, Mother.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(still not looking at him)  
Why are you saying that?

ADAM  
Because I think I know why Creature disappeared.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(coughing)  
You said Moreau found us, and Creature left to divert his attention.

ADAM  
Yes, but...I think they had been planning this from the start.

He places his hands together, and looks down at the ground.

ADAM  
Creature never wanted to leave our side, but Moreau would have chased us until he got what he wanted or died trying. And while we were in the sewers, trying to find our way to the Society, I asked Creature why he was chasing us. When they told me he was after him for experiments, I got scared, and...

Frankenstein listens with a blank face as Adam goes on.

ADAM  
(O.S.)  
...Then I asked if Moreau would torture all of us if he caught up to us.

His voice then breaks, and tears fill his eyes.

ADAM  
Creature said they would make sure Moreau didn't get to you or me...! I never realized...they didn't...!

Frankenstein turns towards him, and quickly sits up. Adam tries to wipe the tears from his eyes.

ADAM  
(voice breaking further)  
It's my fault!

FRANKENSTEIN  
No, no!

She leans forward, coughing into her hand. Adam looks at her as she gathers herself, and then speaks.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(in a scratchy voice)  
Creature was not taken from us because of you!  
  
ADAM  
If I had stopped them, it could have been different!

FRANKENSTEIN  
You don't know that for sure!

ADAM  
Moreau only went after Creature because he didn't know about me! If he had known about me, he would have gone after me instead! You didn't need to lose Creature!

Frankenstein grabs Adam by the shoulders, and forces him to look at her.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(firmly)  
Adam, shut up. Please.

Adam looks at her plaintively, closing his mouth.

FRANKENSTEIN  
We don't know any of that for sure. And I am not going to allow you to beat yourself over this, because Creature's disappearance is just as much your loss as mine. So don't blame yourself.

She purses her lips.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Though I will admit... (coughing) ...I have my own regrets.

ADAM  
Mother...

FRANKENSTEIN  
To be honest, I feel like...I didn't have enough time with Creature. We spent a lot of time hating each other...and they...they did so many things for me when we didn't hate each other anymore...

She heaves a sigh, before covering her mouth. Her eyes are shining with tears as well, and she struggles to swallow.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(voice growing softer)  
I took them for granted.

Slowly, Adam raises his hands to cup Frankenstein's face. His voice drops to a whisper.

ADAM  
I did too.

Frankenstein sniffles, and then shifts in her position so that she can embrace Adam. She lets out a sob, and Adam returns the hug.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
It was then that I wondered what it was like...when a parent loses their child.

Tears start streaming down her face, and she holds Adam tighter.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
It was the worst feeling. And so that day I swore...

Her hand clenches into a fist.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
...That I would never let anything happen to Adam if I could help it.

She squeezes her eyes shut.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
This I did not regret.

FADE OUT.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
But...

INT. FOURTH FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

The door to Lavender's room finally opens. Adam peeks out, and looks surprised to see a small number of the other Lodgers in the hallway.

ADAM  
(hesitantly)  
Oh...

PENNEBRYGG  
(noticing Adam)  
Ah! Did you have something you wanted to say to us? Because if you do, we can bring it to Dr. Jekyll, no problem.

The other Lodgers voice their agreement. Adam looks away nervously.

ADAM  
Well...Frankenstein said she didn't want to use this room anymore. She said she wanted to use a different, more private room.

FLOWERS  
Well, there's the attic; we haven't gotten around to cleaning it up yet, but it might be a nice space once it's all tidied out.

Adam blinks, and then moves back into the room before closing the door. The Lodgers stare at the door.

ARCHER  
Does...that mean they're considering it?

PENNEBRYGG  
Well, either way we have to get it to Dr. Jekyll.

ARCHER  
I highly doubt he'll let her stay in the attic, though.

FLOWERS  
Well, it's Frankenstein. We have to wait and see.

The Lodgers look among themselves, and sigh collectively.

END SCENE.

 


	5. Chapter 04: Jekyll Discusses Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll tries to discuss things with a few people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much explains the whole chapter.
> 
> Also, if you've read The Murder Game already, then get ready for another one of DR Jekyll's speeches. Or something like that.
> 
> If you've also watched the Danganronpa 3 anime (particularly the Despair Arc), you'll see a little reference I made to it. Sort of. Not to mention, readers of my series The Society of Weird Feelings will notice a certain phrase I put in there too!

CHAPTER 04

“JEKYLL DISCUSSES THINGS”

SCENE 01

INT. LAVENDER'S ROOM – DAY.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
You seriously aren't going to consider staying in the attic, are you?

A hand takes a wet towel from a bucket of ice cold water, and wrings it out, before folding it.

This hand belongs to Jekyll, who is now placing the wet towel onto Frankenstein's forehead.

FRANKENSTEIN  
It's not what you would consider ideal, but it does provide some semblance of privacy. I happen to like secluded places better compared to this horrible sun-drenched room, you see.

JEKYLL  
(pulls hands back)  
That's not the look we're going for...

FRANKENSTEIN  
I know.

On the other side of Frankenstein's bed, Adam has his elbows on the bed, his chin resting in his hands.

ADAM  
(to Jekyll)  
Any sign of Creature, Dr. Jekyll?

JEKYLL  
(clasping his hands together)  
Unfortunately, no...but some of the Lodgers have taken it upon themselves to look for him. I'm sure they'll find him somehow.

Adam and Frankenstein share a worried look. Frankenstein heaves a breath, but coughs before she can finish it. Jekyll watches them, and then takes out a thermometer from a small kit beside him.

JEKYLL  
(holding up the thermometer)  
Well, if I may be so bold as to ask, I believe Mr. Frankenstein said something that caught my interest earlier.

ADAM  
(surprised)  
I...did?

JEKYLL  
You said that Dr. Frankenstein would be disturbed by my presence, if I recall correctly. Why is that?

ADAM  
(nervously, sweating)  
Uh...well...

FRANKENSTEIN  
(cutting in)  
It's because you are no mad scientist, Dr. Jekyll.

Jekyll freezes.

JEKYLL  
(hesitantly)  
What...what do you mean?

FRANKENSTEIN  
It means what it means. You don't have any right to try to make the practice of mad science respectable, because it just isn't.

JEKYLL  
That may be true, but – you know, I'm not just trying to make them respectable.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(raising her eyebrows)  
Oh?

JEKYLL  
The climate of London towards mad science – or “rogue science”, as I call it - isn't all that...welcoming.

The camera then focuses on Frankenstein and Adam's faces as they listen to Jekyll, while Jekyll goes on.

JEKYLL  
(O.S.)  
Things changed in the world after your story of how you created life got out. People grew fearful of rogue science, and persecuted anyone who practiced anything that pushed the boundaries of normal scientific inquiry. In turn, rogue scientists were driven to the edge of society, and they had to research in secret, without support or confidence that all would go well. It's quite similar to the witch hunts.

Jekyll inhales, and then exhales, finally placing the thermometer in Frankenstein's mouth.

JEKYLL  
I am a rogue scientist myself – a neoalchemist, in fact – but I survived this long by turning myself respectable, as you call it. I don't have time for my own scientific pursuits anymore – I can't build a reputation on that.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(words muffled by the thermometer)  
And a reputation is so important to you because?

JEKYLL  
(a little uncomfortable)  
Reputation is everything, Dr. Frankenstein. It determines what people will think and say about you, and what will happen to you in this city, where everyone talks about anything and everything. (after a pause) And in the case of my rogue scientists, my Lodgers...it determines whether you live or die.

ADAM  
Live...or die?

Jekyll takes the thermometer out of Frankenstein's mouth, and examines it.

JEKYLL  
(almost muttering)  
Your temperature's high. It's a good thing you came here when you did.

As he puts the thermometer back down, Frankenstein looks at Jekyll with interest, coughing a little.

FRANKENSTEIN  
So you created this institution to save mad science.

JEKYLL  
(not looking at her)  
In a sense, yes. I have to make the rogue scientists under this roof respectable, at least in the public eye, because who knows what will happen to them if I don't? (raises his hands) The citizens of London will eat them alive!

Jekyll puts his hands down, and sighs.

JEKYLL  
(looking back at Frankenstein)  
They can pursue rogue science, they can be eccentric, but the public has to approve of them. It's what we must do to survive.

He grows silent. Frankenstein stares up at him, a little awkwardly. Adam, on the other hand, looks away. After a few moments, Jekyll tries to smile, and waves a hand.

JEKYLL  
Oh, my apologies! Did I get into uncomfortable territory? I can change the subject – I didn't mean to speak about such matters.

FRANKENSTEIN  
No, I think you've explained a lot. (closes eyes) You are a rotten fruit, Dr. Jekyll.

JEKYLL  
...Pardon me?

FRANKENSTEIN  
But you are a rotten fruit who is trying to save others from being crushed. I can mildly respect that.

JEKYLL  
(to himself)  
Mildly...?

Frankenstein looks away from him and refuses to say any more. Jekyll tries to smile again, and reaches down for his doctor's tools. He has a stethoscope in hand when a knock sounds on the door, and he turns around to look at the door. Whoever this is, they don't seem to want to make themselves known through the window on the door.

JEKYLL  
(calling)  
Who is it?

VOICE  
(O.S.)  
'Tis I, the harbringer of doom! The prophet of disaster! The oracle of your impending downfall!

JEKYLL  
(deadpan)  
Robert, the door's open.

The knob turns, and sure enough, it is Lanyon who comes in. He flashes a grin at Jekyll, sporting a few sparkles of his own.

LANYON  
Sorry to disturb you, Henry, but there are serious matters at hand – you can't simply ignore them.

JEKYLL  
(turning fully towards Lanyon)  
What makes you think I've been ignoring them? I've only been treating my latest patient.

Lanyon looks over Jekyll's shoulder at Frankenstein, who looks at him uncomfortably. Adam shrinks back from his gaze.

LANYON  
(to Jekyll, not looking away)  
This, I suppose, is the renowned Dr. Victor Frankenstein?

FRANKENSTEIN  
(quickly)  
Victoria Frankenstein.

ADAM  
And she's not a doctor.

LANYON  
Oh. Well, in that case, forgive me. (holding out a hand) Dr. Robert Lanyon, co-founder of the Society. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Frankenstein's reply consists of her coughing out a fair amount of blood onto the bed sheets. Adam flinches, and then accepts the handshake for her.

ADAM  
(awkwardly)  
Adam Frankenstein. It's nice to meet you too, sir.

Lanyon looks at Adam's wrist, where his sleeve has moved to show the stitches on it. They pull their hands back, and then Lanyon turns to Jekyll.

LANYON  
You still have a lunch gathering to go to, Henry. In an hour.

Jekyll starts, and then takes out a pocket watch to look at it. The clock reads 11:00.

JEKYLL  
Goodness, so soon? I haven't even given Frankenstein a proper treatment yet!

LANYON  
I'm sure she'll be fine when you get back. The Lodgers will be around to take care of her, won't they? And some of them have medical expertise.

JEKYLL  
Well...that's true.

LANYON  
Besides, it's only a lunch gathering. Just one or two hours of rubbing elbows with potential sponsors. I promise I'll have you back as soon as it ends.

JEKYLL  
If you say so, Robert.

He stands up, and then takes his coat from where it was lying on the table with his doctor's equipment. Jekyll gathers these up as well, and then looks at Frankenstein.

JEKYLL  
I'll just leave for some time.

FRANKENSTEIN  
You don't have to tell me, I have ears. You didn't give us an answer, though.

JEKYLL  
Huh?

FRANKENSTEIN  
Would you let us stay in the attic, like we wanted, or not?

JEKYLL  
Oh – well–

LANYON  
(shrugging)  
Sure.

JEKYLL  
(turning to Lanyon)  
What?!

LANYON  
(dismissively)  
I'm sure she would appreciate it if we gave her a room she was comfortable in. And besides, we don't want to deprive the inhabitant of this room of their own space, would we?

Jekyll presses his mouth into a thin line, considering what to say.

SCENE 02

EXT. SOCIETY FOR ARCANE SCIENCES – DAY.

Jekyll and Lanyon step outside of the Society, towards a waiting carriage. As the camera follows Jekyll, Hyde's voice is heard cackling.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
I can't believe you just relented! Just like that!

JEKYLL  
(quietly)  
I'm sure you would feel no shame in putting Frankenstein in the attic.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
You're right, I wouldn't. Which is why I'm amused you did!

One more laugh sounds. Jekyll rolls his eyes.

JEKYLL  
(whispering, annoyed)  
Hyde, I don't have time for this.

LANYON  
(turning towards Jekyll)  
What?

JEKYLL  
(quickly)  
Nothing, nothing!

Lanyon gives Jekyll a look, before shrugging. Lanyon steps into the carriage and gets inside, while Jekyll lingers for a moment outside.

JEKYLL  
(quietly, to Hyde)  
Look, Hyde, I can tell you want to start conversation. Just tell me what it is.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
You want me to tell you what it is? Fine. I want you to let me go to the Blackfog Bazaar again.

JEKYLL  
(sighing)  
This again?

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
I didn't have the opportunity to go last night.

JEKYLL  
That's because you wasted the night on alcohol.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Come on, Jekyll, one more chance? Please?

JEKYLL  
I don't know how many times you've said that to me.

He shakes his head, and then gets in the carriage.

JEKYLL  
(muttering)  
I'm going to think it over.

Hyde's voice is heard huffing.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
That's...better than nothing.

Jekyll closes the door behind him, and as he sits down the carriage takes off. Lanyon eyes Jekyll with a raised eyebrow, and when Jekyll notices he frowns a little.

JEKYLL  
What?

LANYON  
You were talking to yourself.

JEKYLL  
No, I wasn't.

LANYON  
Yes, you were.

Lanyon sighs, and then uses his hands to gesture as he speaks.

LANYON  
Look, Jekyll, your schedule is very busy – I should know, I arrange it myself – but talking to yourself probably means there's something wrong.

JEKYLL  
Everyone talks to themselves. There's nothing wrong with that.

LANYON  
Yes, but they don't speak as if they're having a conversation with someone else in their head.

Jekyll swallows nervously.

HYDE  
(V.O., not really concerned)  
Uh-oh. Have we been spotted?

JEKYLL  
(to Lanyon)  
Sometimes it's like that, Lanyon. Especially if it feels like there are things they cannot tell anyone else about.

At these words, Lanyon looks troubled, forcing his smile.

LANYON  
Well, Henry, you know you can always talk to me about anything.

JEKYLL  
(waving a hand)  
I know, I know.

Lanyon nods, his smile fading faster.

LANYON  
(gently)  
Henry, do you really know?

JEKYLL  
(stunned)  
...Robert, where is this coming from? You don't sound like your usual self.

Lanyon pauses for a moment, before shaking his head.

LANYON  
(smiling again)  
You're absolutely right, old friend. I have my own secrets, and you're entitled to keep your own. There's nothing wrong with that.

JEKYLL  
Exactly.

LANYON  
Besides...

He waves a hand, flourishing.

LANYON  
...From what I know about you, you know you wouldn't be able to go without telling me about your problems eventually.

JEKYLL  
(rolling his eyes, a tad jokingly)  
Yes, you are my light and my life, Robert.

The two of them laugh, with just the barest hint of discomfort. In the window pane of the carriage beside Jekyll, Hyde watches Jekyll and Lanyon with his chin in his hand.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Yikes.

After they stop laughing, Lanyon takes out a pocketbook from his inner coat pocket, and opens it.

LANYON  
(looking down at the pages)  
So, Henry, your lunch is with a certain Franklin Porter. He works with the government, which means we have a potential sponsor with influence on our hands.

JEKYLL  
That's good! Does he express any interest in the Society?

LANYON  
(turning a page)  
Quite a bit, in fact. Word is he used to be a fan of mad science, but quit for bigger ambitions. He invited you specifically to the lunch to talk to you about the Society. How could I refuse putting such an offer in your schedule?

JEKYLL  
Well, I'm glad you didn't refuse. This is a great opportunity! Will other potential sponsors be there?

LANYON  
(looking up at Jekyll)  
Yes. He has a lot of high-ranking government officials there.

JEKYLL  
How do you get all this information?

LANYON  
Simple. I'm a socialite. (closes pocketbook) And I do my research where common London gossip doesn't suffice.

JEKYLL  
(chuckling)  
Well, I'm very lucky to have you as a friend, Robert. You seem to know what to do in a lot of situations.

LANYON  
(puffing up his chest)  
I do, don't I?

The two of them laugh again, more comfortably this time. In the window pane, Hyde rolls his eyes.

LANYON  
I'm glad to help, anyway. Distracts me from those tirades my father forces me through where he says I'm worthless and all that.

JEKYLL  
(gently)  
You know that's not true.

LANYON  
(flippantly)  
I know. But I like to prove it.

He then places the pocketbook back in his coat pocket, and sighs contentedly. Lanyon then looks out the window.

LANYON  
And it seems we're here already.

JEKYLL  
(also looking out)  
Really?

Just as the two of them do this, the carriage jerks to a stop. Jekyll and Lanyon look away from the window, and then straighten up. They sit silently for a few minutes, before the driver opens the door for them, and Lanyon goes out first.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Well?

JEKYLL  
(sighing, quietly to Hyde)  
Well what?

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
What's your decision? You said you would think it over. Or were you too busy talking to Lanyon, “your light and your life”?

JEKYLL  
Hyde, thinking it over doesn't mean I'm going to decide when I get here. I have plenty of time before the evening.

HYDE  
(V.O., scoffing)  
With your busy schedule, I find that hard to believe. Why do you let Lanyon make your little social schedules, anyway? Shouldn't that be something you do for yourself so, you know, you can cut loose for longer?

JEKYLL  
You know Lanyon is doing good for me and the Society. I'd be lost without him and his planning skills.

Without waiting for Hyde to reply, Jekyll steps outside of the carriage as well. He looks at the large house before him, and sees that Lanyon is waiting for him at the doorstep.

LANYON  
(calling)  
Come on, Henry! You weren't talking to yourself again, were you?

JEKYLL  
(also calling)  
I'm coming, Robert!

Jekyll walks over to Lanyon, and once Jekyll has caught up to Lanyon, Lanyon knocks on the door.

HYDE  
(V.O., to himself)  
My, my. I wonder where all this is going to go.

LONG SHOT of the door being opened to Lanyon and Jekyll, and they walk into the house together.

END SCENE.

 


	6. Chapter 05: A Word From Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a word from friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn't think of any other way to summarize the whole chapter.
> 
> I wasn't planning on having a certain character make their way into the prequel so soon, but hey! The chapter was practically writing itself at that point.

CHAPTER 05

“A WORD FROM FRIENDS”

SCENE 01

INT. ATTIC – NIGHT.

Lavender takes up a cloth, and holds it up to look at someone looking through the camera.

LAVENDER  
(moving the cloth forward)  
Alright, hold still, Doctor.

The person she is tending to is Frankenstein, who has managed to get blood all over her chin. She tilts her head a little at the touch, but otherwise stays still as Lavender begins to wipe the blood off.

LAVENDER  
(as she works)  
It's a good thing that Dr. Jekyll was able to finish his tests when he got back from lunch. I'm pretty sure you'll be well in no time.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(raising an eyebrow)  
I'll believe it when I see it.

Meanwhile, behind Lavender, Adam is bouncing up and down on the other bed in the attic. When Lavender finally pulls back the cloth, she turns to Adam, who abruptly stops under her gaze.

LAVENDER  
(smiling)  
Well, you sure do like your new bed, do you?

ADAM  
(self-conscious)  
Well, I mean, it's nice...

FRANKENSTEIN  
(to Adam)  
Well, do not get used too much to it. We are only staying here until I get better.

ADAM  
(nodding)  
That's true.

Frankenstein then looks at Lavender.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Adam is just curious about his new surroundings. He's never been to a big city such as London before.

LAVENDER  
That makes sense.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Now, if I am not mistaken, it is time for supper.

She then takes Lavender's hand and holds it, while sparkles and a soft light manifest around her.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Can you get us something to eat?

Lavender looks quite smitten at the contact. In the b.g., Adam looks positively confused.

LAVENDER  
(blushing)  
O-of course, Dr. Frankenstein!

ADAM  
(in the b.g., raising a finger)  
She's not a doctor.

Ignoring this, Lavender stands up quickly, and walks quickly to the trapdoor of the attic, holding her red face. She exits the attic, and Frankenstein and Adam share a look.

FRANKENSTEIN  
What was that about?

ADAM  
I think the Lodgers are starstruck. Dr. Jekyll did say you inspired a lot of mad scientists.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(tilting her head)  
Really? I thought he told me my story turned a lot of people from mad science.

ADAM  
(shrugging)  
Well, maybe it did both.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Hm.

The two of them fall silent for a while, before Adam puts his hands together.

ADAM  
I know I'm not supposed to worry, Mother, but...I'm still worried about Creature.

FRANKENSTEIN  
What's wrong with that? You love Creature, and we are still uncertain of their fate.

ADAM  
Well...the Lodgers would have found Creature by now, don't you think? They're not easy to miss.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(softly smiling)  
Don't think about it too much. No matter what happens, everything will turn out alright.

Adam looks at Frankenstein, before mustering a smile as well.

ADAM  
You're right. We have each other, after all.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Of course.

A few voices sound from outside the attic. Adam looks at the trapdoor, and stands up from his bed.

ADAM  
I'll go check what that is.

He walks over to the trapdoor, and opens it, before walking outside the attic. Frankenstein stares after him, before her smile falls.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
For how much longer will we have each other...?

She then coughs into her hand, and pulls it back to reveal a few spots of blood. More worry appears on her face.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
Mortality is an odd thing.

SCENE 02

INT. FOURTH FLOOR HALLWAY – NIGHT.

Adam leaves the attic. ZOOM OUT – the first thing he sees is a few Lodgers walking by near the stairs to the attic. Upon hearing his footsteps, the Lodgers look at him. He gulps.

ADAM  
(softly)  
Fuck.

They stare at each other without moving a muscle for all of three seconds, before Adam backtracks and moves up the trapdoor to the attic again.

ADAM  
(quietly, punctuating each step)  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

He is about to exit the scene completely when he hears a voice in the hallway – it belongs to Rachel.

RACHEL  
(O.S., to the Lodgers)  
Excuse me. Excuse me.

She finally reaches the stairs, showing that she is holding a tray of what appears to be food in her hands. She looks up at Adam, and Adam walks backwards up the stairs some more.

Once Adam is back up in the attic, he makes way for Rachel to come up the stairs and into the room. Rachel smiles up at him, before stepping fully into the attic.

RACHEL  
Miss Lavender told me to come up here with your dinner. I hope you don't mind me.

FRANKENSTEIN  
If it's dinner, then I don't mind at all.

ADAM  
(to Rachel)  
Thank you for coming. I thought you said it was hard cooking for all these Lodgers...

RACHEL  
I'm just doing my job. People are counting on me, after all. I have no right to do any less.

She grins widely. Frankenstein looks at Adam, and notices that he's keeping his eyes on Rachel.

RACHEL  
So, how do you two like the Society so far?

ADAM  
It's nice. (puts hands together) I mean, we haven't been able to see much of it because of the people outside our door all the time...

RACHEL  
(waves hands)  
They're just enthusiastic. They're always that way whenever someone new comes into the Society. (puts hand to chin) Though, I think they haven't reacted this strongly to anyone else, as far as I remember.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Probably because it's me?

RACHEL  
(looking at Frankenstein)  
Yes, I guess so. But to be honest, I'm surprised they have so much energy. We just welcomed another Lodger, after all– (looks at Adam) -he kind of reminds me of you, in fact.

ADAM  
(tilting head)  
Of me?

RACHEL  
His name is Jasper Kaylock. He just came in a few days ago – I think around the same time as you two, in fact.

ADAM  
Why do I remind you of him?

RACHEL  
(blushing)  
Something about him, I guess? He's awkward around new people too. But I'm sure it'll be fine once you and he get used to the Society.

Frankenstein clears her throat, and Adam and Rachel look at her.

FRANKENSTEIN  
I think it's nice that you're giving us such a warm welcome.

RACHEL  
Again, as part of the staff, it's my job! Don't think it too strange or something.

ADAM  
It's not strange at all. You're just very kind.

RACHEL  
(awkwardly laughing)  
If you say so. Well, I have to go. You can call if you need anything.

Rachel waves at them, and Adam shyly waves back. With that, Rachel then exits the attic. Adam stares after her, and in turn Frankenstein stares at him.

Silence is held in the air for a while, before Adam turns to Frankenstein. She is still looking at him, but there is a knowing smile on her face.

ADAM  
...What?

FRANKENSTEIN  
(waving a hand)  
Is nothing. Move the food closer, won't you?

Adam does as he's told. The smile remains on Frankenstein's face, however.

SCENE 03

INT. FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY – NIGHT.

Meanwhile, Rachel walks down the hall into the dining hall, humming to herself. She walks past the long tables in the room, straight to the door leading to the kitchen. When she opens it, however, she walks in on an unexpected scene.

Hyde is sitting on the counter, munching on a half-eaten loaf of bread. In front of him is the newcomer Rachel had talked about earlier – JASPER KAYLOCK. Hyde seems to be talking to Jasper about something.

HYDE  
(to Jasper)  
And make sure you don't get that stuff up your–

He stops, and looks up at Rachel. Jasper does the same; they both look surprised to see her. However, on Hyde's face it seems as if it's a pleasant surprise.

HYDE  
(flippantly)  
Rachel! How good to see you! How are things?

Rachel looks from Hyde to Jasper, blushing.

RACHEL  
(to Jasper)  
Jasper! Wh-wh-what're you doing here?

JASPER  
(nervously)  
I just came down here to ask for some food – I was wondering if you had any – but then I ran into Mr. Hyde.

RACHEL  
Uh, well, I'll put dinner on the table soon!

She forces a laugh, before abruptly stopping as she looks at Hyde.

RACHEL  
(to Hyde)  
You didn't tell him anything weird, did you?

HYDE  
(waving a hand)  
Please. I was just giving him a warm welcome to the Society! It's my courtesy as the spirit of London at night.

RACHEL  
You mean your courtesy as Jekyll's assistant?

HYDE  
Same difference. Anyway, I think I've told him all that he needs to know to survive in this Society. Better he's told than if he learns the hard way, right? (puts hand to chin) Except it's fun to learn the hard way.

RACHEL  
What did you come in here for, Hyde?

HYDE  
I was looking for you too, Rachel. Was just going to ask for a little snack before I head out for the night, back to the Blackfog Bazaar.

RACHEL  
Again?

HYDE  
I just love coming back there, Rachel, don't judge me.

With a grin on his face, he then stands up on the counter and places his free hand on his hip.

HYDE  
Well, I'm going to leave you two to yourselves. Don't miss me too much.

RACHEL  
When am I going to miss you?

Hyde jumps over to the counter leading to the window outside, and turns once more towards them, placing his free hand on the windowsill.

HYDE  
Aren't you going to miss me already, in fact?

And he places the bread in his mouth before jumping out.

Rachel and Jasper stare after him, before Rachel crosses her arms.

RACHEL  
Geez. (to Jasper) He didn't really tell you anything weird, did he?

JASPER  
(shaking his head)  
No – he just gave me some tips on some things. I think they might actually be useful...

Jasper then looks at Rachel, trying to smile.

JASPER  
Mr. Hyde is quite a character, isn't he?

RACHEL  
That he is.

JASPER  
How...do you manage to talk with him so easily?

RACHEL  
(smiling)  
We're close. Have been for a while. He's really not all that bad.

JASPER  
I see...

He nods, and then twiddles his fingers together.

JASPER  
You said you were going to prepare dinner...so should I leave?

RACHEL  
You don't have to feel pressured to leave, it's fine.

JASPER  
(holding hands up)  
No, I know you're busy – I'll just go.

He makes for the door, and Jasper is almost out – but then Rachel sucks in a breath, before calling out.

RACHEL  
Jasper, wait.

JASPER  
(turning towards her)  
Y-yes?

RACHEL  
...Want to talk again after this?

Jasper looks at her, before smiling.

JASPER  
Sure, of course.

He leaves the kitchen with a smile on his face. Rachel smiles to herself as well, and then turns towards the food on the counter next to her, before tightening the knot on her apron.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
Let's get to work.

SCENE 04

INT. RESTAURANT – NIGHT.

A hand holds a pocketbook in front of a table. Written on the pages of this pocketbook is a list of various names, some crossed out and some with question marks beside their names.

Staring down at this pocketbook is Lanyon, with a deep frown on his face. The sounds of people chatting and eating around him is evident, but he seems to not be eating himself.

VOICE  
(O.S.)  
Come on, Robert, aren't you going to finish your food?

Lanyon breaks out of his thoughts, and looks at the person beside him at the table.

LANYON  
Huh? Oh.

He lowers the pocketbook and places it back into his coat pocket, before he sits up straighter. The person sitting in front of him, GABRIEL UTTERSON, doesn't look appeased in the slightest.

UTTERSON  
(sighing)  
With all that work you put into compiling Henry's schedule, you're almost as bad as him.

LANYON  
(defensive)  
I can't help it if I'm trying to help my friend's Society grow.

UTTERSON  
Well, try to make your stomach grow first.

Lanyon frowns, but he takes a forkful of food, and pops it into his mouth. As he chews, Utterson takes a bit of food himself, and they eat for a while before Utterson points his fork at Lanyon.

UTTERSON  
Don't you think you give him enough to do, though? You should give him more time in his schedule for rest.

LANYON  
I try, but every time he notices an empty spot in his schedule, he would rather spend it working at the Society. He already has his hands full with the Society, anyway. And god knows what he's up to at night. He tells me he doesn't even sleep!

UTTERSON  
And doesn't he drink alone as well?

LANYON  
(shaking head)  
As a doctor, I'm surprised he isn't already dead.

UTTERSON  
Not that we would wish something like that on our dear friend.

Lanyon puts more food into his mouth, and chews, frowning deeper.

UTTERSON  
Why don't you tell him how worried you are?

LANYON  
You try it. See how easily our concerns just bounce right off him. He insists he's fine! And I don't know how much busier he's going to get, having Frankenstein for a patient.

UTTERSON  
So I heard, from him. (sighing) Maybe someone else ought to tell him that he's overworking himself, if he's used to us fussing over him.

LANYON  
You mean the Lodgers in the Society? Forget about it. They only think of him as their caretaker, not the other way around.

UTTERSON  
I see.

Utterson then takes some more food. Lanyon drums his fingers against the table.

LANYON  
I'm just not sure what to do.

UTTERSON  
Neither of us are.

LANYON  
All I can do is be there for him, and step in when he gets in over his head.

UTTERSON  
That's right.

Utterson pushes his glasses up his nose, and points a finger at Lanyon.

UTTERSON  
Under no circumstances are you allowed to let him go off the edge.

LANYON  
(rolls eyes)  
Come on, Gabriel. Don't be so serious. And besides, don't you have the same obligation, as Henry's other friend?

UTTERSON  
My job doesn't allow me a lot of free time with you two, I'm afraid. And you two happen to be working in the same Society. So I'm counting on you, Robert.

Lanyon looks at Utterson, before nodding.

LANYON  
Of course.

The two men then continue to eat their food.

SCENE 05

EXT. SKYLINE OF LONDON – NIGHT.

Hyde jumps from rooftop to rooftop, looking around.

HYDE  
(to himself)  
Come on, it must be around here somewhere...

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
I'm sure the Lodgers said it was in the other direction?

HYDE  
I can find my own way, Jekyll, thank you very much.

Rooftop after rooftop passes as Hyde continues to search, before he slides down a few shingles, and stops himself. A bright light appears in front of him.

This light illuminates his face as he grins widely.

HYDE  
There it is, Jekyll.

JEKYLL  
(V.O., in awe)  
Oh my God...

We soon see what Hyde is looking at – a collection of stalls and other attractions, all lit by various means in the night. A cacophony of noises resounds from the place, and Hyde's hole-ridden cape billows in the wind as he speaks.

HYDE  
...The Blackfog Bazaar!

Without much hesitation, he jumps off the rooftop.

END SCENE.

 


	7. Chapter 06: The Looming Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde comes to the Blackfog Bazaar, and meets someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should probably be titled, "How The Hell Are People Not Pointing Out That Jekyll And Hyde Are Talking To Themselves".
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfies!

CHAPTER 06

“THE LOOMING THREAT”

SCENE 01

EXT. BLACKFOG BAZAAR – NIGHT.

FADE IN to Hyde standing atop the roof, looking down at the Blackfog Bazaar below. The lights from the Bazaar illuminate his grinning face, as his cape billows in the wind.

He jumps down from the roof, and lands on his feet, before straightening up to look at the entrance to the Bazaar.

HYDE  
There we are.

Taking a deep breath, he then steps into the entrance.

INT. BLACKFOG BAZAAR – NIGHT.

The first thing that greets us is the loud noises coming from the Bazaar, from vendors calling out to sell their wares to random visitors cheering at a magician's performance. Hyde walks up to the stage of said performance, and whistles.

HYDE  
Can you believe this, Jekyll?

JEKYLL  
(V.O., awkwardly)  
This is the Blackfog Bazaar? I didn't expect it to be so...bright.

HYDE  
For an illegal market, it's...wonderful!

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
I know!

Hyde starts looking around, his eyes jumping from stall to stall as he picks up the pace, unable to stay still.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
There are ancient artifacts over there!

HYDE  
And cursed books!

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Fruits with a hundred forbidden flavors!

HYDE  
People offering to teach spells!

He stops, and grins widely.

JEKYLL & HYDE  
(in unison)  
Rare alchemical ingredients!

Both Jekyll and Hyde laugh, and then Hyde tips the brim of his hat down.

HYDE  
You have to give me some credit, my dear doctor. Looks like coming here was a good idea after all.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
I'm still tempted to say that you're being incredibly reckless by coming here, but–

HYDE  
(placing a hand on his hip)  
Oh, admit it, Jekyll. You like the Blackfog Bazaar! And who wouldn't, after all? Only those snobby prigs like Lanyon wouldn't understand the sheer excitement of this place!

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
I was going to say I agreed with you, but then you dragged Lanyon into it.

HYDE  
(holding up a finger)  
But that is an admission that you do agree.

JEKYLL  
(V.O., concedingly)  
Hyde, you're hopeless.

HYDE  
(sing-song)  
That makes you hopeless too!

He chuckles, before his eyes fall on a certain stall, and then he walks over to it. Hyde stares down at something for a while.

The vendor looks at Hyde, and then leans over on the counter of the stall.

VENDOR #1  
See anything you like, sir?

Whatever Hyde is looking at is kept out of the camera's view for a while; however, we do see his large grin.

HYDE  
As a matter of fact, I do.

He picks something up, and then looks up at the vendor.

HYDE  
I'll have this.

Close-up of his hand placing his purchase on the counter – it is a pocket knife.

SCENE 02

EXT. SOCIETY FOR ARCANE SCIENCES – NIGHT.

ESTABLISHING SHOT of the Society For Arcane Sciences. The wind blows across the building, the crest on the facade shining in the bright moonlight. TILT DOWN to look at the lone person standing on the pavement in front of the building – it is none other than Lanyon.

HIGH ANGLE SHOT of him staring up at the doors. He takes a deep breath, and then walks up to the doors. He hurries up the steps, as if determined not to lose his will – but then stops in front of the door.

Lanyon presses his lips together, and then raises a fist to knock – but then hesitates. He moves his hand back to gnaw on his knuckle, and then looks away. Then he turns around and walks back down the steps.

And then he stops again, before going back up the steps.

He oscillates in front of the doors for a while in this manner, while we ZOOM OUT until we see that someone is looking down at Lanyon through a high window.

INT. BOTANY LAB – NIGHT.

The lab which this window belongs to is brightly lit by a few light bulbs and some glowing plants. The person looking down at Lanyon through the window turns out to be Bird, who is fixing his glasses.

BIRD  
(nonchalantly)  
Well, now. Looks like Dr. Lanyon is back at it again with walking back and forth on the pavement.

Seated at a table in front of him is Archer, who is tinkering with a tiny machine attached to a small fern. His goggles are over his eyes, and he doesn't look up when Bird says this.

ARCHER  
Why d'you think he does that? It's not like he's got anything to lose by actually walking in and talking to Dr. Jekyll. He has no problem doing it in the daytime.

The camera then pans to the left, to show that someone is lying on the floor of the lab. This man, RANJIT HELSBY, comes into focus as he points a finger upwards.

HELSBY  
Maybe he's got some requests for Dr. Jekyll that only come around during...nighttime?

This time, Archer and Bird both turn around to look down at Helsby.

ARCHER  
How long have you been lying there?

HELSBY  
(shrugging)  
Fifteen minutes. I was wondering when you would notice.

He then sighs, and turns on his stomach.

HELSBY  
What I'm trying to say is that Dr. Lanyon might totally have a thing for Dr. Jekyll. And he's trying to tell him or at least give him a sign in the quietude of night, but is never able to get it out. (beat) At least, that's my guess.

BIRD  
(tilting his head)  
That does sound like a plausible reason.

ARCHER  
(putting his goggles up)  
Well, if that were true, then it wouldn't turn out very well for Dr. Lanyon. You know Jekyll and Hyde are screwing.

HELSBY  
Yeah. Poor founder's not gonna take it well.

He pokes at a potted yellow tulip, and then tilts his head.

Archer turns fully towards Helsby, the corner of his mouth turning upwards.

ARCHER  
Hm. What makes you so sure that that's the reason Lanyon keeps walking back and forth on the pavement every other night?

HELSBY  
(smirking)  
What're you talking about? (turning towards Archer) I'm a master at determining human behavior!

ARCHER  
Is that why you put Ito through a lot of grief? Or is it just because you can't succeed at getting her a lover?

Helsby looks miffed.

HELSBY  
I'm cracking at her facade.

ARCHER  
Oh, really. (waving a hand) Well, at least she doesn't hold anything against you.

HELSBY  
(laughing)  
Sometimes I'm not sure of that myself!

Bird watches the two of them laugh offscreen, and then looks back at the window. Below, Lanyon retreats from the doors one more time, and then stops and stares at the door from over his shoulder, before leaving.

BIRD  
(to himself)  
Love, huh.

SCENE 03

INT. BLACKFOG BAZAAR – NIGHT.

Hyde walks through the Bazaar some more, glancing over the knife that he now has in his possession. The handle is not too ornate, but it seems to be well crafted. The blade itself is shiny, in mint condition. He then covers it with its equally well decorated sheath, and then twirls it around in his hand.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Careful.

HYDE  
(still twirling)  
I've got the sheath on, you big baby.

He stops, and then looks at another stand. The rack on the stand is full of various chemicals, all labeled neatly and legibly. Hyde walks over to the stand, and then leans down to look at the bottles, jars, and vials.

HYDE  
(pointing at one bottle)  
Oh, I remember this one is really hard to obtain. Maybe I ought to buy some more for our formula.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
That's the most responsible thing I've heard you say all night.

HYDE  
Cherish it. It's not going to come again.

Hyde plucks the bottle from the rack, and reads the label more closely. As he does, someone else wearing a cloak walks up to the stand and stands at his right. The vendor notices this person, and walks over to him.

VENDOR #2  
What can I do ye for, sir?

PERSON  
(in a soft voice)  
Do you have any strong sedatives?

VENDOR #2  
Well, yeah. Y'need to tell me how strong, though. Can't afford you getting something too strong or too weak.

PERSON  
I need something that can knock out...a giant.

Hyde glances at the person next to him without turning his head, while the vendor speaks.

VENDOR #2  
What, are you trying to hunt giants? (turning around to some other materials) I'll get to looking, but I'll tell you, that normally never works.

PERSON  
Not exactly. I should have been more precise. I need something that can knock out something smaller than a giant, but taller than a human. I might say...a Creature of sorts.

Hyde's eyes widen.

The person standing next to him is Moreau.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Hyde.

Hyde tenses, the bottle all but forgotten in his hand.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Hyde. What are you thinking?

Moreau sighs, and then looks down at Hyde. When their eyes meet, Hyde gulps, but doesn't break eye contact.

MOREAU  
What are you staring at?

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Hyde. He doesn't recognize us. Don't do anything rash. Hyde?

Hyde doesn't say anything in response, but the camera tilts down to the knife he's holding in his hand. ZOOM IN as Hyde's thumb moves to loosen the sheath.

MOREAU  
Well?

Hyde finally opens his mouth, and points towards Moreau's shirt.

HYDE  
There's a stain.

Moreau looks down, and checks his shirt for stains, which there appears to be. Hyde turns away, lowering the bottle and looking down at his knife.

HYDE  
(whispering)  
I can get him. I can get him.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
You can't. We won't find anything out if you kill him rashly, or if he kills you.

HYDE  
I bet I can get something out of him.

Just as he says this, the vendor comes back, holding a narrow jar of a clear chemical in his hands.

VENDOR #2  
Well, funny thing, the way you say “creature” makes me think of that Frankenstein monster.

HYDE  
(hissing quietly)  
It's the scientist, not the monster.

Moreau raises an eyebrow, unimpressed by the vendor's attempt to make conversation.

MOREAU  
And what if it did?

VENDOR#2  
Well, don't go telling anyone, but...

He cups a hand to his mouth and talks in a stage whisper, loud enough for both Hyde and Moreau to hear.

VENDOR #2  
I heard there's a second Frankenstein monster.

Moreau looks interested. On the other hand, Hyde's face turns into one of shock.

MOREAU  
...Oh?

VENDOR #2  
(still in a stage whisper)  
Oh yeah, one of my customers told me. Didn't say where he was, though.

Moreau nods, an unnerving smile creeping onto his face.

MOREAU  
Oh, no. I have my ideas about that.

VENDOR #2  
(awkwardly)  
Well, that's nice to know. (hands Moreau the jar) Anyway, here's your sedative.

As Moreau reaches into his pocket to pay the vendor, Hyde pulls the sheath of the knife fully off the blade.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Hyde, no. Hyde.

HYDE  
(whispering)  
I can get him. Before he gets to the Society.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
I know you. You're not doing this for any altruistic reasons. You just want to stab Moreau because it's the thing you want to do at the moment.

HYDE  
Does that even really matter? He's experimenting on the Creature! I have to get something out of him!

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Hyde, stop being an idiot. Just follow him and see where he's going. Put away the knife.

Hyde inhales deeply, and forces himself to watch as Moreau receives the change, and then walks away.

HYDE  
...Fine. But when I have him alone, you have no promises that I won't hurt him.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
You're only saying that to sound dramatic.

Hyde moves to follow Moreau, but then a hand appears in front of his face – it is the hand of the vendor, who clears his throat.

VENDOR #2  
Are you going to pay for that, sir?

HYDE  
...Ah.

SCENE 04

INT. BLACKFOG BAZAAR – NIGHT.

Moreau walks through the maze-like pathways of the Bazaar, while Hyde follows after him, pushing past other people in his pursuit.

HYDE  
(as he is moving past people)  
Come on, come on...

Moreau turns a corner, and Hyde does the same. The former glances over his shoulder, causing the latter to tip his hat down to cover his face. Moreau huffs, and walks faster. Hyde grunts, and walks faster as well.

HYDE  
Ugh.

A crowd begins to walk into the pathway, and Moreau hurries into the crowd. Undeterred, Hyde walks into the crowd as well.

Moreau shoves a few people out of his way, and then WHIP PAN to Hyde who is being shoved around himself by the much taller people around him.

HYDE  
(to himself)  
Fuck this, fuck this, fuck this.

After a few tense seconds, Hyde finally manages to escape the crowd. He takes a second to breathe, before looking around. His eyes scan the area, before he frowns, and stomps his foot angrily on the ground.

HYDE  
Dammit!

Moreau is nowhere to be found.

Hyde breathes deeply for a couple of seconds, before continuing to walk forward.

HYDE  
(to Jekyll)  
Well, what do we do now, genius?

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Moreau is after the Society. We have to go back and warn the Lodgers that he's coming back, prepare them since we can't stop him now.

HYDE  
That won't stop him from blowing a hole in your wall. He's not exactly subtle.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
We have to stop him from coming inside. I have to figure out something, maybe negotiate with him...

HYDE  
You read the stories; Moreau is not some guy you can charm into doing what you want, Jekyll.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
And you think you can punch him into submission?

HYDE  
I've got a weapon now.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Hyde...

They both pause for a moment.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Just let me handle it, alright? I've always been able to handle things before.

HYDE  
Yeah, well, figured you would say that.

He looks down at his knife.

HYDE  
I get the feeling, though, my dear doctor, that this is something you won't be able to weasel out of this time.

JEKYLL  
(V.O., uncomfortable)  
Hyde...?

Hyde stares down at it for a while, before grinning.

HYDE  
I'm just messing with you, Doctor! I know I'm going to take Moreau down, with or without your plan.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Just don't do anything rash.

HYDE  
Don't worry about it!

INT. ATTIC – NIGHT.

The scene then switches to the attic in the Society.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
After all, what could possibly go wrong?

In her bed, Frankenstein is sleeping soundly. The camera then pans over to Adam's bed – he is still awake.

He extends a hand towards the ceiling, almost absently.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
I don't know why....

Slowly, he then lowers his hand again. He takes a deep breath.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
...But I have a bad feeling.

FADE OUT.

END SCENE.

 


	8. Chapter 07: Interactions and Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll has to tell Frankenstein about their new predicament, and Adam ventures outside the attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of this is indeed meant to be some sort of filler, but it will establish the relationship between a few of the characters in the story. I hope it'll come in handy later on. (You must be thinking, how don't I know that? Well, don't always assume authors are in total control of the situation.)

CHAPTER 07

“INTERACTIONS AND INFORMATION”

SCENE 01

INT. FOURTH FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

FADE IN. CLOSE UP SHOT of shoes, covered in spats, walking on the floor.

These shoes belong to Jekyll, who is fixing his cravat. He spots the trapdoor leading to the attic, and stops in his tracks, before sighing.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Come on, Jekyll. Don't back out now.

Jekyll looks at his shadow on the wall next to him, which has morphed to fit the shape of Hyde. He then frowns.

JEKYLL  
(quietly)  
I'm not backing out of anything. I'm just wondering how to break it to Frankenstein that we know Moreau has the Creature and is now coming for Adam.

HYDE  
Um, let me think. (imitating Jekyll's accent) “Hello, Miss Frankie, I regret to inform you my amazing assistant told me that the shitbag Moreau has your Creature, and now wants your other creation.” (normal accent) Sound good?

JEKYLL  
(crossing his arms)  
Firstly, I don't sound like that, and secondly, I have to use tact in these situations. (beat) And thirdly, I cannot say the word “shitbag”.

HYDE  
(snickering)  
You just did!

Jekyll facepalms. He takes a second to sigh heavily, and then looks back up.

JEKYLL  
Whatever. I'll just come up with something better to say.

HYDE  
Such is the fate of good old Dr. Jekyll. But there is no way Frankie's coming out of this happy.

JEKYLL  
Well, sometimes you have to break bad news to someone without good news to counter it. That's how it is.

Jekyll then walks over and climbs up the stairs to the attic. He knocks on the trapdoor, before opening it up and peeking inside the attic.

JEKYLL  
(looking around)  
Dr. Frankenstein?

FRANKENSTEIN  
(O.S., hoarse voice)  
Here.

Jekyll turns, and sees Frankenstein sitting up in bed. She is coughing into her hand.

JEKYLL  
(coming inside)  
Are you alright?

FRANKENSTEIN  
(between coughs)  
Fine. I am fine.

Jekyll walks up to her, and then looks around.

JEKYLL  
Where is Mr. Frankenstein? I have something I need to tell you before I start your treatment.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Oh, Adam?

SCENE 02

INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Adam peeks out of the stairway leading down to the second floor, before sighing in relief.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
I haven't been spotted...

Slowly, he walks out into the second hallway, heading for the stairs to the main hall. He looks around tensely, keeping to himself for a bit–

HELSBY  
(O.S., calling out)  
Hey, new kid!

Adam freezes at the top of the stairs.

ADAM  
(whispering)  
Fuck.

He turns to the direction Helsby is in, and notices that there are other Lodgers coming his way. Adam gulps, as Helsby is the first one to reach him.

HELSBY  
Don't look so nervous! We just wanted to give you a proper welcome to the Society, seeing as we didn't really give you one.

ADAM  
(nervously)  
Oh, uh...that's nice.

One of the other Lodgers, ANDREW DODDLE, smiles up at Adam.

DODDLE  
I hope you didn't find anything about our Society displeasing.

ADAM  
(holding up his hands)  
No, no, everything was pleasing.

HELSBY  
Hey, what's it like being with Frankenstein all the time! I bet it's never boring!

ADAM  
I don't – I mean–

Another Lodger, NICHOLAS D. BRYSON, comes up to Adam as well.

BRYSON  
Take your time. We're all very excited to tell us what you think!

The other Lodgers surrounding Adam voice their agreement. Adam looks down at them, copiously sweating and twiddling his fingers together.

ADAM  
(more nervously)  
I...I...!

He tries to take a step back – but remembers too late that he is standing atop the stairs.

His foot slips, and he loses his balance, falling over, but someone grabs him, and he is able to regain his footing. Adam tries to catch his breath, and then looks at the person who caught him. It happens to be Rachel.

RACHEL  
(looking at him)  
Are you okay?

ADAM  
(nodding)  
Yes.

He moves away from Rachel, who then turns to the other Lodgers.

RACHEL  
I hope you guys weren't overwhelming him.

HELSBY  
That didn't sound like overwhelming him, did it?

Yet another Lodger in the crowd, BAXTER TWEEDY, scratches the back of his neck.

TWEEDY  
Yeah, I guess we got a little carried away there!

RACHEL  
That's fine. As long as you don't get carried away again.

DODDLE  
Well, whatever the case may be, (looking at Adam) if you ever need anything, just let us know. Alright?

ADAM  
Oh, uh – sure.

Rachel then looks at Adam, and raises an eyebrow.

RACHEL  
What are you doing away from Frankenstein?

ADAM  
Oh – right! I was supposed to ask you on Frankenstein's behalf for breakfast. I suppose you're going to cook breakfast for us?

RACHEL  
Yeah. It's my job.

ADAM  
(awkwardly)  
Oh. Sorry.

He looks away for a bit, before turning back to Rachel.

ADAM  
Well, can I help you then?

RACHEL  
(surprised)  
You don't have to. I told you, it's my job.

ADAM  
Yeah, but...I feel really bad, letting you cook for this many people.

RACHEL  
Again, you shouldn't feel bad about that. I can do it, really! I've been doing it for about a year now.

ADAM  
(stunned)  
A year?

RACHEL  
Yeah. I've been around since this Society was founded. I used to work as Jekyll's cook before. He and I are good friends.

ADAM  
That's nice.

Rachel smiles at him, before turning towards the main hall.

RACHEL  
Ah! I almost forgot I have to check on the bread I was baking!

She hurries down the stairs and to the main hall. Adam watches her leave yet again, before shaking his head. Then he goes back up the stairs, dodging the Lodgers that had been watching him in turn.

SCENE 03

INT. THIRD FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Adam walks up the various flights of stairs, keeping his eyes fixed upwards at the stairs. He doesn't notice someone coming at him until that someone does come at him, and they bump into each other on the third floor hallway.

The crash sends a book and a few small papers (from inside the book) falling to the ground, and the person who Adam bumped into – Jasper – looks up at Adam before holding up his hands in apology.

JASPER  
Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!

ADAM  
No, it's fine – I wasn't looking in front of me either.

Jasper is still a bit self-conscious, though, and bends down to pick up the papers scattered on the floor, while Adam also moves to pick up the book. It has fallen on a certain page, and Adam turns it over to look at this page.

On the left page is an illustration of a mud phoenix, as well as a few arrows labeling and describing the various parts of its body. Meanwhile, on the right page, there is a list of the various places in the city where mud phoenixes can be found, as well as another image, this time a doodle of a mud phoenix family.

ADAM  
(staring down at the page, straightening up)  
You...study mud phoenixes?

Jasper has grabbed the last of his notes, and now looks up at Adam when he says these words.

JASPER  
Uh, not just mud phoenixes...I study cryptobiology. (nervously) Why?

Out of curiosity, Adam flips through more of the pages as Jasper stands up and looks at the pages he's looking at.

JASPER  
Are the notes lacking?

ADAM  
(looking back at Jasper)  
No, I mean – I just didn't know you could find so many magical creatures in the city.

JASPER  
Most people don't know that too, but there are a lot of them. Some of them have even adapted to living in London over time.

ADAM  
I've only ever seen the wild varieties of some of these. And your notes are very thorough. What textbooks did you study?

JASPER  
(shuffling his feet, growing more excited)  
Just some basic books, nothing too special. I can't afford a lot of the expert stuff. Most of my notes are from my own observations; I've been taking care of a lot of magical creatures, they're here right in the Society. Maybe I could show you, if you'd like–!

He then claps his hand over his mouth.

JASPER  
(quickly, muffled)  
I'm sorry, I said too much. You probably don't care about that stuff.

ADAM  
But it's fantastic.

JASPER  
(lowering his hand)  
It is?

ADAM  
Yes! I would like to see them...

He trails off as he looks back up at the stairs behind Jasper.

ADAM  
...But I have to go. Maybe some other time.

JASPER  
Oh. Alright, that's fine, you have stuff to do.

Adam nods, and then walks around Jasper, nodding at him one last time before going up the stairs.

Then he stops in his tracks, backtracking until he is back in front of Jasper, and hands him his book.

ADAM  
(sheepishly)  
Sorry.

Jasper takes it, and Adam finally leaves the scene.

Once he is gone, Jasper opens his book, and tucks the notes he was holding inside the pages. Then he looks up at the sound of footsteps, and notices JAMES MAIJABI walking up to him.

MAIJABI  
You seem very happy.

JASPER  
I do?

MAIJABI  
It's good to see you're already making friends here, being new to the Society and all. I know you've already hit it off with Rachel, too.

JASPER  
(shyly)  
Yeah, it's like – you guys are really nice to me.

MAIJABI  
(softly laughing)  
Thank you for saying that.

JASPER  
Wait. How did you know I've been talking to Rachel recently?

MAIJABI  
(seriously)  
I have mystical powers.

JASPER  
(surprised)  
Really?

MAIJABI  
(chuckling)  
No, I'm joking. You know the Lodgers are terrible gossips.

JASPER  
Ah.

Then Jasper looks up at the stairs that Adam had ascended.

JASPER  
Who was that, by the way?

MAIJABI  
That was the young man who came here with Frankenstein. Adam, I believe.

JASPER  
(looking back at Maijabi; wide-eyed)  
What? You mean I was talking to him?

MAIJABI  
You were, yes.

JASPER  
(covering his face with his book)  
God, I must have looked like such an idiot. Then again, I probably look like an idiot to most people.

MAIJABI  
You don't look stupid to me.

Jasper peeks out from behind his book at Maijabi. Maijabi then reaches over and pats his back.

MAIJABI  
Who knows, Jasper, maybe you should talk to him again.

JASPER  
I don't know, he's pretty busy taking care of Frankenstein...

MAIJABI  
Well, you won't know if he doesn't want to see you again unless you talk to him. And besides...

Maijabi holds up a finger.

MAIJABI  
I know the look of a person desiring of company when I see them.

Jasper stares at Maijabi, before nodding slowly.

JASPER  
I...guess.

MAIJABI  
Well, until then, I need someone to help me look at all the ghost blood samples that arrived today. It's probably out of your expertise, but are you willing?

JASPER  
Sure! I mean – if you think I'm the right one for the job, then alright.

MAIJABI  
(smiling)  
Thank you, Jasper.

SCENE 04

INT. ATTIC – DAY.

Within the attic, the trapdoor opens to reveal Adam, an apologetic look on his face.

ADAM  
I'm sorry I was late, I just ran into–

He stops. Frankenstein and Jekyll appear to have been talking about something, and both of them now turn to him.

JEKYLL  
Ah! There you are, Mr. Frankenstein.

ADAM  
I knew I kept you waiting...

JEKYLL  
(using the sparkles)  
No, no, it's perfectly alright.

Adam then looks at Frankenstein, who smiles faintly before coughing. At the sound of this, Adam gets into the attic, and closes the trapdoor behind him while Jekyll pats her back.

ADAM  
(to Jekyll)  
So, I'm assuming you have treatment for Frankenstein already?

JEKYLL  
Yes, I do. In fact, I was just telling her about it.

ADAM  
Oh.

FRANKENSTEIN  
But Dr. Jekyll said he had something to say to us first. (beat) Both of us.

ADAM  
(nodding)  
I see.

He then walks over to his bed, and sits on it, while Jekyll remains seated on his own chair between the two of them.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(to Jekyll)  
Well, we've waited long enough. What is this big news of yours?

JEKYLL  
I...

He falters a little, before taking a deep breath, and steadying himself.

JEKYLL  
I regret to inform you that my assistant found out certain things last night.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Which are?

JEKYLL  
(looking away)  
Moreau is still in London.

ADAM  
And?

Jekyll glances at him for a moment.

ADAM  
What about Creature?

JEKYLL  
(looking away again, softly)  
My assistant told me that Moreau is using the Creature for his experiments.

Adam gasps, covering his mouth, while Frankenstein's eyes widen.

ADAM  
(quietly)  
No...

FRANKENSTEIN  
(to Jekyll)  
Are you sure your assistant heard that?

JEKYLL  
(nodding)  
It was, without a doubt. I'm sorry.

Frankenstein looks down. Her hands curl into fists.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Does your assistant know where he is?

Jekyll shakes his head. Frankenstein looks even angrier.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Damn it...

She then coughs again. Adam lowers his hands, and looks down as well, sorrow on his face.

JEKYLL  
And...that's not all.

The two of them look up at Jekyll as he continues.

JEKYLL  
Somehow, Moreau knows about Adam.

Jekyll then opens his mouth to say more - but Frankenstein springs up and grabs him by the collar.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(angrily)  
What did you say?

ADAM  
(standing up)  
Mother, wait!

FRANKENSTEIN  
(ignoring Adam, voice rising to a shout)  
That monster knows about Adam?!

JEKYLL  
(slightly panicked)  
I-I didn't think he would, but – that's what my assistant-

FRANKENSTEIN  
Said? Then what else does your assistant know? How did Moreau find out? (shouting) How did this happen?!

JEKYLL  
(swallows, before speaking)  
I...can't tell you all the details. But – Moreau is out there, and now...

FRANKENSTEIN  
Is that really all you know? Is he coming?

JEKYLL  
I don't know.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(intensely)  
I am not letting him come anywhere near Adam, do you hear me?

ADAM  
(firmly)  
Mother, let him go. Please.

Frankenstein finally glances at Adam, and then releases Jekyll. She looks down, and tries to control her breathing for a while – but then she hacks out blood on the floor.

She breathes heavily after her fit, and clutches at her throat. Blood streaks out of her mouth. Adam comes over to her side, and pats her back.

JEKYLL  
Dr. Frankenstein...

He looks down, at his own hands. Then he exhales.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Now that Moreau knows...what is he going to do?

ADAM  
If he decides to come back here...

JEKYLL  
You don't have to worry.

The two of them look at Jekyll, and he looks back at them. His expression is resolute.

JEKYLL  
I'll make sure Moreau won't get to you. Both of you.

FRANKENSTEIN  
How?

JEKYLL  
Just leave it to me. I'll figure everything out.

FRANKENSTEIN  
If this is some sort of a gamble...

ADAM  
(interrupting)  
Then we're going to take it.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(turning to Adam)  
Huh?

ADAM  
(still to Jekyll)  
Thank you, Dr. Jekyll. You don't know how much that means to us.

JEKYLL  
(smiling)  
It's no problem. I'm just happy to be of assistance.

With that, Jekyll stands up.

JEKYLL  
Your medicines are on the drawer. In case you don't remember how to take them, I've written out the prescription.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Is that it? You're just going to leave?

JEKYLL  
I assure you, everything will be fine. I'll take care of it.

Frankenstein only purses her lips in worry. Adam nods.

INT. FOURTH FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Jekyll walks down the stairs from the attic, while Adam and Frankenstein talk over him.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O., to Adam)  
Why did you say that we would take his gamble?

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
Because it's the logical thing to do.

At the foot of the stairs, Jekyll walks over to a wall, and leans back against it tiredly.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
Hear me out, Mother. You're in no condition to do anything against Moreau, and I have to stay with you. Letting Dr. Jekyll do things for us would be a good thing.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
What will he do? Negotiate with the madman like he does with the other scientists?

Jekyll sighs, before reaching for something inside his pocket. He then pulls out the knife that Hyde had bought from Blackfog, and he holds the sheath, before removing it from the blade.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
You have to believe in him. Something good might happen.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
I highly doubt anything good will come from this.

Jekyll's reflection is shown clearly on the blade. A second later, though, it changes to Hyde's.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
All we can do now is hope.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
...Or despair.

Jekyll's hand holds the handle of the knife tighter.

END SCENE.

 


	9. Chapter 08: Talking Some Relief Into Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes to the kitchen, and has a talk with a few friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no excuse for withholding this chapter for this long, other than that I was wondering whether the twist at the end was worth it.
> 
> It probably is, though, if I want the story to move along quicker.

CHAPTER 08

“TALKING SOME RELIEF INTO HIM”

SCENE 01

INT. ATTIC – NIGHT.

The attic is darkened, with only the moonlight streaming through the window above. The camera then moves down from the window to Frankenstein, who is asleep in her bed. She snores a little, and then rolls onto her side.

The camera's focus is then moved from Frankenstein to Adam, who is lying down on his own bed. He is very much awake.

CLOSE UP SHOT of Adam's eye.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
It's plainly obvious, but I can't sleep.

FLASHBACK to Frankenstein grabbing Jekyll by the collar, yelling at him.

FRANKENSTEIN  
How did Moreau find out? (shouting) How did this happen?!

JEKYLL  
(swallows, before speaking)  
I...can't tell you all the details. But – Moreau is out there, and now...

FRANKENSTEIN  
Is that really all you know? Is he coming?

JEKYLL  
I don't know.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(intensely)  
I am not letting him come anywhere near Adam, do you hear me?

END FLASHBACK. Adam sighs heavily.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
Now that Moreau knows about me...how much longer will we know peace? And Creature...I can't let Creature's sacrifice be in vain.

He sits up.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
I have to find something to do. I don't want to spend all my time here worrying.

He blinks, and then looks back at Frankenstein.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
But would it really be a good time to leave Frankenstein?

Adam gets out of bed, and then slowly walks over to Frankenstein. She doesn't react whatsoever. He places a hand on her forehead, and then touches this hand against his own forehead.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
Still running a fever...

He leans over her and whispers.

ADAM  
(whispering)  
Mother, I'm going out.

Frankenstein stirs a little, but doesn't respond. Adam only smiles.

ADAM  
(whispering)  
I'll be back.

SCENE 02

INT. FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

LONG SHOT. A few Lodgers are talking among themselves in the main hall.

TWEEDY  
Well, who do you think let out that Adam existed?

LAVENDER  
Well, it must have been someone who went out the day after he and Frankenstein arrived.

FLOWERS  
I just thought that that person would have been more careful with keeping a secret.

One of the Lodgers speaking with them, MARTIN MOSLEY, shakes his head.

MOSLEY  
You know us. We can't keep our mouths shut for one second.

LAVENDER  
(placing her chin in her hand)  
We really have been quite loose-tongued, haven't we?

TWEEDY  
(after a pause)  
At-at least now we know that Moreau may or may not be coming. We can prepare so he won't, you know, take Frankenstein's creation again.

FLOWERS  
(sighing)  
I guess you're right. I just feel really bad after what Jekyll said to us about this.

Lavender places a hand on Flowers' shoulder.

LAVENDER  
Flowers, I don't think this was your fault. Probably one of the more careless Lodgers let something slip. And you're not one of them.

FLOWERS  
Jekyll did address all of us about this, though, about what Hyde found out. And none of us came out and admitted that we had spilled the secret.

LAVENDER  
Well, I'm sure it'll come out eventually.

TWEEDY  
(nodding)  
Yeah.

He then raises a fist.

TWEEDY  
When we find out who that person is, I'm going to give them a good talking to.

MOSLEY  
(to Flowers)  
We're not going to let this be the end of us. We can still make things right by stopping Moreau if he comes here.

LAVENDER  
It'll be alright.

Flowers nods.

FLOWERS  
I know; I'm just worried that something bad might happen.

The Lodgers then continue to talk, but the camera decides to move its focus to a figure going down the stairs to the main hall as quietly as possible. It is Adam, and once he reaches the bottom of the stairs he moves to the left of the stairs.

ADAM  
(V.O., looking down the hallway)  
Where's the kitchen? I should probably have gone out more often.

He wanders down the hallway for a moment, before he opens a door and finds himself inside the dining hall. Adam looks at the tables in the room, and is about to leave when he notices a door inside the dining hall.

Adam then makes his way to the door within the dining hall, and opens it to find what he was looking for: the kitchen. He exhales, and then turns the light on.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
I guess I can make tea after all. Maybe it'll help.

Cut to a kettle being filled with water. Adam watches it until it's filled, and then moves to the stove. He places the kettle on the stove, and begins to hum a little, before looking at the cabinet containing a few tea sets. He stares at the various sets, a little confused, before he hears something move behind him.

He turns around, and sees Rachel holding up a frying pan as if to attack. Jasper stands behind her, meanwhile, both his hands in front of him. They both look surprised when they recognize Adam.

RACHEL  
(laughing nervously)  
Oh, Adam!

Slowly, she puts the frying pan down, while Jasper forces a smile that doesn't look like a smile at all.

RACHEL  
What-what're you doing in here? I didn't expect you to be in the kitchen.

ADAM  
(looking at the pan)  
You weren't going to hit me with that, were you?

RACHEL  
(quickly hiding the pan behind her)  
Honest mistake. I thought someone had snuck in here.

ADAM  
Right. I have only stayed here a few days, and I was only in the attic...

RACHEL  
Yeah, sorry.

Adam then looks at Jasper, and smiles.

ADAM  
Oh, it's you! The cryptobiologist!

JASPER  
Uh, yeah, that's me...

RACHEL  
(clasping her hands together)  
That's great! You two already know each other!

JASPER  
Yeah, we did bump into each other, but we barely know each other.

ADAM  
(to Jasper)  
That's right. I didn't introduce myself to you, did I? (extends hand) My name is Adam Frankenstein.

JASPER  
(shaking his hand, a little nervously)  
I'm Jasper Kaylock.

Jasper pulls away a little too quickly, looking away from Adam. Adam looks at him, and then sighs.

ADAM  
I am not bothering you two? You two have entered the kitchen together for a reason.

RACHEL  
What? Me and Jasper? (waving a hand) Psh, no. It's not like we were intending on spending time alone together or something!

ADAM  
(after a pause)  
I see.

Rachel seems to realize how this sounds, just as the kettle starts to whistle in the b.g., and she puts her hands up.

RACHEL  
I mean, not that you're unwelcome! You can spend time here! I mean... (gentler) ...you came here too for a reason, right?

ADAM  
Heh...I am just making tea.

He turns towards the stove, and walks towards it, before turning it off. Then he takes the kettle from the stove, and puts it down on the counter.

Beside him, Rachel moves towards the cabinet, and takes out one of the tea sets, before taking the teapot and turning towards the kettle.

RACHEL  
(gesturing towards the kettle)  
Do you mind if I...?

ADAM  
Oh, you don't have to do that.

RACHEL  
I'm the cook. I have to do food things. (beat) Besides, you seem kind of tired.

ADAM  
I...

Unable to find words to argue with Rachel on, he takes a step back while Rachel pours warm water into the teapot. He then looks at Jasper, who has stepped off to the side as well.

ADAM  
(looking at Jasper)  
So...you're friends with Rachel too?

JASPER  
(starting a little)  
Huh? Oh, yeah. We haven't known each other for a long time, but we get along well, I think.

ADAM  
I see. I haven't known Rachel that long either, as you know.

JASPER  
Yeah.

The two of them then fall into a silence for a little while, as Rachel swirls the water around inside the teapot. Noticing the silence, she turns and looks at the two of them.

RACHEL  
(hesitantly)  
So...

JASPER  
I made things awkward, didn't I?

ADAM  
It's not awkward.

JASPER  
(under his breath)  
It's definitely awkward.

Rachel looks down at the teapot, and then moves towards the sink, into which she pours the warm water that was inside the teapot.

RACHEL  
(without turning around)  
Well, it's clear that Jasper and I came here to talk about something...but what about you, Adam?

ADAM  
I tell you, I was just making tea.

RACHEL  
(looking at him)  
Is that really all that is?

Now that the teapot is completely empty, Rachel lifts it up. Adam cannot bring himself to meet Rachel's eyes. Jasper, however, takes one look at Adam, and opens his mouth.

JASPER  
Does...does it have something to do with Moreau? (beat) I...Dr. Jekyll told us about it.

ADAM  
Dr. Jekyll told us too.

He scratches the back of his neck, before putting his hands together and trying to smile.

ADAM  
I just make tea sometimes to clear my head. Is nothing.

RACHEL  
Needing to clear your head isn't nothing.

She places the teapot down on the counter.

RACHEL  
If you like, you can talk to us about it.

Adam looks at the two of them, his smile beginning to falter.

SCENE 03

INT. DINING HALL – NIGHT.

After a time has passed, Rachel, Jasper, and Adam are sitting in the dining hall, at the front of one of the long tables. Rachel pours a cup of tea out for Jasper first.

JASPER  
(quietly)  
Thank you.

He then blows on it, while Rachel turns and pours tea out for Adam, who is sitting across from Jasper. Once Rachel is done, Adam nods and mouths his gratitude. He takes the teacup and pulls it up to his mouth, but he doesn't drink. Rachel then pours tea for herself, and once that is done she sits down at the very front of the table, the camera angle showing her between the two of them.

She fixes herself in her seat, and then looks at Adam.

RACHEL  
So, ready to talk?

Adam's eyes dart up from his cup.

ADAM  
You two are not inconvenienced?

JASPER  
No, it's fine. (hesitantly) I mean – I know we were going to talk about something, but you seem like you need to talk too. I guess?

ADAM  
(after a pause)  
Well, you're not mistaken.

He sighs heavily, and then puts his cup down, leaning back in his chair.

ADAM  
I'm just tired. Of everything that's been going on.

RACHEL  
Well, that makes sense. Your creator's sick, and the Creature is...

ADAM  
(sadly)  
Not coming back.

He closes his eyes, as if letting the words finally sink in. Rachel opens her mouth to speak.

RACHEL  
Well, if somehow you were able to find out where Moreau was hiding him, I bet you'd be able to fix him up. You have his arm, right?

ADAM  
Moreau is a twisted man. He might have experimented on Creature until they're...no longer...

His face twists into one of horror and sadness.

ADAM  
(voice breaking)  
...Themselves.

RACHEL  
(quickly, trying to reassure)  
It's only been a couple of days! Moreau can't have gone that far!

ADAM  
I don't know that! (voice breaking some more) I would be glad if Creature was able to make it back. But the way things are now...

He puts a hand to his forehead, not daring to say anymore. Rachel stares at him, unable to say anything for a moment, before she opens her mouth again.

RACHEL  
I understand how you feel. I mean...I have a few older brothers, and they're in jail. (growing quieter) Every day I wonder if their days are getting worse, if they're alright...ifsomething bad's happened to them...if they're still the same people I remember them as.

Jasper stares at the two of them, silently watching as Rachel continues.

RACHEL  
But I don't allow myself to give up hope that in the end, things will be alright. And that's all I really have going for me, when all is said and done.

Adam looks up at Rachel, and sighs again.

ADAM  
That's true. But...I know Moreau will come for me as well. What will happen after that?

JASPER  
To you?

ADAM  
To Frankenstein.

He looks back down at the cup in front of him.

ADAM  
I can't leave her. Not when Creature did what they did to save the two of us. And if somehow I'm unable to escape from Moreau, what will happen to Frankenstein? (voice breaking again) She'll...she'll die! I can't handle that!

Jasper and Rachel look at Adam with concern, before Rachel places her hand upon Adam's free one.

RACHEL  
(soothingly)  
You will be able to escape Moreau. You'll be able to mourn the Creature, and you and Frankenstein will find peace again.

Adam sniffles, and then lowers his other hand from his forehead.

ADAM  
You really are full of hope, aren't you?

RACHEL  
It's all we have sometimes.

Jasper watches the two of them, and then takes a sip from his tea slowly and quietly.

The camera then focuses on Adam, who is looking down at Rachel's hand on his. He stares for a little while, before Rachel notices how he's staring, and pulls back.

RACHEL  
(nervously laughing)  
Sorry.

ADAM  
(also pulling back, blushing)  
No, it's fine...

In front of them, Jasper pulls his teacup away from his lips, and puts it down. Seeing Jasper do this, Adam takes up his own teacup and takes a sip. The three of them sit in silence for a while.

JASPER  
(hesitantly)  
So...

ADAM  
I just really wish that everything will be alright in the end. (softly smiling) I think you helped me a little, in that regard.

RACHEL  
It's nothing, really. I'm just here to help.

Jasper nods, as if in agreement. Adam smiles wider.

Suddenly, something crashes outside. The three of them look up, and Rachel gets out of her seat.

RACHEL  
What was that?

She hurries over to the door of the dining hall. CLOSE UP shot of Rachel as her eyes widen, and she puts a hand to her mouth.

JASPER  
(calling out)  
Rachel? What is it?

RACHEL  
(turning around)  
Both of you, get down!

The shot focuses on Rachel as in the b.g., Jasper and Adam do as they're told, and get under the table. In the f.g., Rachel watches the scene in front of her intensely.

And then the camera cuts to the scene from over her shoulder, before moving into focus and zooming in: the scene in front of her is one of the front doors being blown open, with a few monstrous creatures pinning down the Lodgers we had seen in the main hall. The Lodgers above the main hall, on the other hand, gather around to see Moreau holding Lavender up by the collar, and pointing a revolver at her head.

The Lodgers above threaten to move, perhaps to grab some weapons, when Moreau looks up at them, pushing the barrel of the revolver against Lavender's temple.

MOREAU  
(loud but firm)  
Make one move against me, and I shoot her.

Lavender tries to shake her head at the Lodgers above, but they are frozen all the same, and Moreau grins coldly. Then he puts Lavender down onto her feet, but still points the gun at her head, and grips her collar tightly.

MOREAU  
(to Lavender)  
Now, tell me. Where is Frankenstein's second creature?

Lavender stares up at him, gritting her teeth together.

LAVENDER  
(through her teeth)  
I won't tell you.

Moreau then cocks the gun.

MOREAU  
Your loss.

At the doorway of the dining hall, Rachel gasps.

Under the table, Jasper has a terrified look on his face. Adam, meanwhile, looks pained.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
Forgive me, Mother. I never should have left.

END SCENE.

 


	10. Chapter 09: The Attack On The Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moreau makes his way into the Society, hunting for Adam, and Hyde decides to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, some things here probably don't make sense, but it would make even less sense if I wrote it some other way, somehow. Feedback is welcome!
> 
> The bloodshed that you've all been waiting for has finally arrived! And things only go downhill from here!

CHAPTER 09

“THE ATTACK ON THE SOCIETY”

SCENE 01

INT. MAIN HALL – NIGHT.

FADE IN to Moreau holding his revolver against Lavender's head, a threatening look on his face.

MOREAU  
Now, tell me. Where is Frankenstein's second creature?

LAVENDER  
(through her teeth)  
I won't tell you.

Moreau cocks his gun.

MOREAU  
Your loss.

Lavender squeezes her eyes shut as Moreau's finger falls on the trigger.

FLOWERS  
(from below one of Moreau's creatures)  
No!

However, right before he is about to pull the trigger, something shifts in the corner of Moreau's vision, and he looks up to see Rachel running forward, pulling out a knife.

Without releasing his grip on Lavender, Moreau points the gun at Rachel and shoots at her. The bullet grazes her on the arm, and she stumbles back, holding the wound.

From inside the dining hall, Jasper hears the gunshot, and pales.

JASPER  
Oh, God!

Adam and Jasper both get out from under the table, and run towards the door of the dining hall. When they see Rachel, they rush over to her.

JASPER  
(bending down)  
Rachel! Are you alright?

RACHEL  
(holding her arm, hissing in pain)  
It's fine...it's just a scratch, I think.

Adam still looks concerned, and then he looks up towards the stairs – Moreau is going up the stairs with Lavender still in his grasp.

SCENE 02

INT. JEKYLL'S OFFICE – NIGHT.

The window of the office is open, with the wind flowing through the curtains. A hand reaches up and grabs the windowsill, before being joined by another hand. Soon, we see that these hands belong to Hyde, as he climbs into the window.

In the window pane, the image of Jekyll appears, looking down at Hyde.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Remind me again what you're doing back in my office at this hour.

HYDE  
Isn't it obvious? I forgot my knife.

JEKYLL  
Last week, you forgot your hat and you didn't want to go back for it.

HYDE  
Yeah, well, this is special, alright? I got it at Blackfog, and that's pretty amazing.

JEKYLL  
...You just want to show it off to your friends, don't you?

HYDE  
(flippantly)  
Hell yeah.

Suddenly, the gunshot rings through the air, audible even behind the doors. Hyde looks up, and then gets fully into the office.

JEKYLL  
What was that?

HYDE  
(coming closer to the door)  
You know bloody well what that is. It's the sound of terror.

JEKYLL  
Are you just being poetic?

HYDE  
Wait...what if that's Moreau?

JEKYLL  
What?

HYDE  
I mean – I know we probably should have expected him soon, but even I didn't think it was this soon.

Hyde finally reaches the door, and pushes it open a crack, so he can see what's going on. CLOSE UP SHOT of him looking through the crack, and his visible eye widens.

Cut to what he sees – Moreau stepping up the stairs to the second floor, holding a gun to Lavender's head and holding her collar to keep her from escaping.

MOREAU  
(to the Lodgers)  
I'm telling you now. You tell me where Frankenstein's second creature is, or I'll put a bullet in this woman's head. Don't think I won't.

Lavender shakes her head at the many other Lodgers gathered there, who look conflicted as to what to do. Moreau's eyes scan their expressions as well, and narrows his eyes.

MOREAU  
So no one will talk?

Cut back to Hyde – he moves away from the door, and heads straight towards the desk.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Hyde, what are you doing?

Hyde doesn't answer. Instead, he goes straight to the drawers within the desk, and begins to pull them out one by one.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Hyde?

Finally, Hyde reaches the last drawer. It is full of clothe – his clothes. He rummages through them, before finding something hidden under a shirt – it is his knife, still sheathed.

He then goes towards the door that is still ajar, but pauses when he sees what's going on – though he still holds the knife up.

SCENE 03

INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY – NIGHT.

Moreau eyes the other Lodgers standing in the hall, and tightens his hold on the gun.

MOREAU  
I thought you lot would be more impulsive than this.

Maijabi, who had been standing in front of Moreau, now eyes something behind him, and takes a breath.

MAIJABI  
I assure you, we are perfectly impulsive.

MOREAU  
(a little confused)  
Perfectly–?

A pair of hands then smashes a chair over Moreau, causing him to fall over and lose his grip on Lavender and the gun. No sooner does he fall to the floor than we see that it is Cantilupe who was holding the chair, and Lavender backs away as fast as she can, hurrying next to Cantilupe.

CANTILUPE  
(dropping the chair)  
Are you alright? Are you hurt?

LAVENDER  
(in a state of shock)  
Oh my God, oh my God, Mrs. Cantilupe–

She cuts herself off as Moreau groans and pushes himself up, fumbling around for his gun. Maijabi spots the gun just in front of him, and kicks it further out of Moreau's reach.

MOREAU  
You...

He gets up, but the Lodgers surround him. Something moves behind one of the Lodgers' shoulders, and Moreau looks at it. It is a person, obscured by darkness – save for his glowing yellow eyes. Before Moreau can do anything, though, he runs up the stairs to the third floor. Moreau then looks at the Lodgers around him.

BIRD  
Well? Is there anything more you can do?

Moreau stares at them, before a wicked grin appears on his face.

MOREAU  
Plenty more.

He raises his hand, and then snaps his finger.

Almost immediately, one of the creatures he came with jumps off of Flowers, and she props herself up to see it jump up from the first floor onto the second floor.

It brings a few Lodgers down to the ground, and the rest jump back in shock. Moreau only looks triumphant as he walks around the monster to the floors leading up to the third floor.

At the sight of this, Hyde shuts the door to the office, and then runs over to the window.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Don't tell me...

Hyde stands on the windowsill, and looks up at the windows above. He takes a deep breath, and then brings the handle of his knife up to his mouth, before biting down on it, and then reaching up for something.

SCENE 04

INT. FOURTH FLOOR HALLWAY – NIGHT.

The pair of glowing yellow eyes happens to belong to Adam, who is now hurrying towards the stairs to the attic. He nearly slips as he comes closer to the stairs, but regains his balance and hurries up the steps.

He opens the door to the attic, where Frankenstein is sitting up in bed.

FRANKENSTEIN  
What was that crash? What happened?

ADAM  
(moving quickly to her side)  
Mother, you have to hide. Now.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Hide?

ADAM  
Moreau is here; you have to hide.

FRANKENSTEIN  
What? No! You should be the one to hide!

ADAM  
(frantically)  
Mother, he saw me, I do not know how long it will take before he finds us...

He glances at the door again for a few seconds, and Frankenstein looks at the door as well. Then Adam turns back to Frankenstein.

ADAM  
Someone's coming. Please, Mother...

Frankenstein looks at Adam, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Outside, Moreau goes up the stairs to the fourth floor, and as he reaches it he looks around. He then hears footsteps coming closer from the stairs, and he makes a left turn, hurrying past the observatory.

He nears the attic, but he doesn't seem to suspect it. He turns, and his eyes dart around again – but then he hears something move behind him, and he turns around – yet there is nothing behind him.

Moreau squints, but then hears something move beside him, and turns in that direction as well. He holds up another, larger gun from his belt, and holds it up. When something moves again, he is ready – he swiftly turns and shoots whatever is moving with a dart.

A shadow on the wall of the hallways collapses, and Moreau comes closer to find the source of the shadow on the ground. It is Adam who he has shot with the dart, and Frankenstein is at his side, plucking the dart out of his arm.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(quietly)  
Adam! Adam, you have to get up!

Frankenstein then enters a coughing fit, and Adam only makes an incomprehensible noise in return. It is unclear whether he is in pain or not. His eyes turn towards Moreau, who is coming up behind them, and he groans.

MOREAU  
(to himself)  
Have I hit the wrong target?

Frankenstein looks up at him as he says this, and her face turns into an angry one, as she tries to shield Adam.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(hoarsely)  
Stay away from him. You've caused enough trouble for us.

MOREAU  
I wouldn't be causing any trouble if you would just cooperate.

Frankenstein only narrows her eyes at him. Meanwhile, Adam is no longer able to stay conscious, and he leans his head down on the floor. Moreau's eyes fall upon the stitches at the base of Adam's neck, and a small grin appears on his face.

MOREAU  
(waving his gun at Frankenstein)  
Move, woman. I won't ask you twice.

However, Frankenstein doesn't budge, even as she coughs up some blood. Moreau huffs, and then points his gun at her head.

MOREAU  
What will happen if I put this amount of a sedative straight to your brain, I wonder...

Moreau's finger is curled around the trigger, and Frankenstein bows her head.

Suddenly, someone screams from behind Moreau, and he turns around. Hyde is coming swiftly at him, and Moreau fires the gun at him.

By a stroke of luck, the loaded dart only brushes against Hyde's cheek, and Hyde manages to get close enough to Moreau to hold up his unsheathed knife, and thrust it into Moreau's chest.

Moreau chokes as Hyde pulls the knife back, blood splattering on his face. Moreau looks at Hyde with wide bloodshot eyes, and lets out a cry as he swings at Hyde with his gun.

The gun hits Hyde across the face, and he is knocked to the ground, but Hyde gets up quicker than Moreau expects, and he manages to slash Moreau's right ankle. The other man screams, and fires off his gun in no particular direction as he falls down to the ground. Frankenstein, meanwhile, holds her head down when the shot goes off.

Hyde adjusts his grip on the knife as Moreau puts a hand to his chest wound. He gets up on his knees, using both hands to hold the knife, and before anyone can do anything else, Hyde sends it down onto Moreau. Moreau raises a hand to defend himself, but the knife goes through his palm.

Blood comes out as Hyde pulls the knife out again.

MOREAU  
(desperate)  
No! Mercy!

He quickly plunges it down into Moreau's chest again.

Frankenstein watches in utter shock as Hyde continues to stab Moreau, even after the third stab, when the body he's stabbing fails to move anymore. After the ninth stab, Hyde finally stops, and tries to catch his breath.

He looks up at Frankenstein, and we can see how much blood is on Hyde's face, clothes, and hands.

HYDE  
Are you alright?

Frankenstein is unable to reply, her face pale. It is only then that Hyde looks down at his bloodstained hands, and his eyes widen.

VOICE #1  
(O.S.)  
What is that? What happened?

Hyde then gasps a little, and looks behind him to see some of the Lodgers standing a good distance behind him.

VOICE #2  
(O.S.)  
Is that Hyde?

VOICE #3  
(O.S.)  
Jesus!

VOICE #4  
(O.S)  
It's blood!

Frankenstein looks at Hyde as he stands up, looking quite scared.

VOICE #5  
(O.S.)  
Hyde killed Moreau!

HYDE  
I...I...!

He looks down at his hands again, before he focuses on the knife he's still holding.

Below Frankenstein, Adam groans, struggling to come to. Frankenstein looks down at him, and doesn't notice Hyde when he runs away, past her. She coughs a little, but still keeps her eyes on Adam.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Adam?

She puts a hand on his cheek.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Adam, can you hear me?

The Lodgers come closer to Frankenstein, and Lavender and Bird move to help Frankenstein with Adam. Only Maijabi dares to look upon the dead body of Moreau, and he purses his lips.

Outside, on the roof, Hyde is sitting against a chimney, looking down at himself once more.

HYDE  
I...I...

His hands start to shake.

HYDE  
(quieter)  
Henry?

Jekyll doesn't respond.

END SCENE.

 


	11. Chapter 10: No Matter Who We're Blamin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Society and Jekyll try to recover from the murder that took place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter who we're blamin',  
> Till they put what's-his-name in,  
> There's gonna be one flamin' row!

CHAPTER 10

“NO MATTER WHO WE'RE BLAMIN'”

SCENE 01

INT. CARRIAGE – DAY.

FADE IN. The camera shakes a little as it zooms out on Jekyll's face – he looks a little shell-shocked. There seems to be a voice talking over him, but we can't hear what exactly this voice is saying yet.

Suddenly, we get shots of a familiar pair of bloodstained hands, and a knife being pulled out of a body, with blood splattering after it. Jekyll winces.

VOICE  
(fading in, O.S.)  
...whole thing solved. Henry?

A hand comes in front of Jekyll's face, and snaps its fingers repeatedly.

VOICE  
(O.S.)  
Henry!

Jekyll finally looks up at the person in front of him.

JEKYLL  
Huh? Oh, sorry.

The camera cuts to the owner of this hand – Lanyon. Lanyon, and presumably Jekyll, appear to be sitting in a moving carriage.

LANYON  
You were miles away, weren't you? Have you gotten enough sleep?

JEKYLL  
(rubbing at his eyes)  
I've gotten enough sleep, Robert. You don't need to keep telling me.

LANYON  
I hope I don't. So you haven't been listening to a word I was saying?

JEKYLL  
I'm sorry, Robert, but I...

He pauses again, as we see a shot of a knife sinking into a body with a sickening sound. Back to Jekyll as he rubs at his eyes again, trying to force the images out of his head.

LANYON  
Well, I'm assuming you've heard the news, at least. You weren't there at the Society last night, (muttering) thank God.

JEKYLL  
I know what happened last night...

LANYON  
(waving a hand)  
Then tell me.

Lanyon leans back in his seat, crossing his arms. Jekyll swallows, a pained look appearing on his face.

JEKYLL  
My assistant, Hyde...killed a man last night.

LANYON  
Exactly. He did that menace Moreau in, but he killed him. And manslaughter is quite a big deal.

JEKYLL  
I know...

Lanyon pauses, and frowns.

LANYON  
I know this is difficult for you, Henry. But are you feeling alright? You're not ill, are you?

JEKYLL  
(putting a hand to his mouth)  
I think I might be.

LANYON  
(sitting upright)  
Do I need to stop the carriage?

Jekyll shakes his head, and then puts his hand down.

JEKYLL  
No, it's...please continue.

LANYON  
(shifting in his seat)  
Well...Mr. Hyde isn't exactly what you'd call a man of good standing. Not to mention, I've heard Hyde caused a bit of trouble around town.

JEKYLL  
Like what?

Lanyon pulls out his pocketbook, and begins to read from it.

LANYON  
Public indecency, starting fights in pubs, not to mention one or two cases of vandalism.

JEKYLL  
(whispering to himself)  
I told him to stay away from those wooden beams.

LANYON  
What?

JEKYLL  
(to Lanyon)  
Nothing.

LANYON  
(shaking his head)  
Anyway, what I'm trying to say is it wouldn't do you too much harm to pull Hyde out from under your wing and turn him over to the police.

Jekyll's eyes widen a little when he hears that.

LANYON  
(going on)  
I mean, there's a dead body in your Society, for Christ's sake, Henry, and Edward Hyde was the man who put it there. Let's not fool ourselves into thinking Hyde's innocent in any way. Or rather, you ought not to fool yourself. I already accepted that he's guilty.

Jekyll looks down, trying to think of something to say.

JEKYLL  
I mean, there must have been a good reason as to why Hyde would want to kill...anyone. And Moreau has been a threat to the Society. He endangered the lives of the Lodgers!

LANYON  
Yes, but that doesn't change that Hyde took a life. I know this sounds strange to you, Henry, but Hyde's no hero, or even a good man.

JEKYLL  
(after a pause)  
I...I know that. I know he isn't a good man.

LANYON  
(insistent)  
Then do you believe me? Do you think as well as I do that we should get rid of Hyde?

Jekyll looks sick. The image of the bloodstained hands comes back to him, for a second, and he shuts his eyes.

JEKYLL  
Robert...

The carriage comes to a stop. He takes in a deep breath, and then looks up and out the window. Outside is the Society building.

JEKYLL  
My Lodgers are in there. I have to tell them that everything's alright.

LANYON  
Well...

Lanyon reaches forward and grabs Jekyll's hand.

LANYON  
If you're up for it.

Jekyll stares down at Lanyon's hands, and then lifts his other hand to hold them in return.

JEKYLL  
Don't worry about me, Robert.

He tries to smile. Lanyon looks at him, before he slowly pulls his hands away.

LANYON  
I'm not worried. I'm just concerned you'll maybe give them the wrong impression of things. That's not what we want, is it?

JEKYLL  
No, it's not.

LANYON  
Good. (reaching for the door) Now let's go out there.

He grabs the handle to the door of the carriage, and turns it.

SCENE 02

INT. SOCIETY FOR ARCANE SCIENCES, LABORATORY #2 – DAY.

MAIJABI  
It seems to me that the air has changed within the Society.

Maijabi is cleaning up a few bottles as he speaks. In the b.g., Jasper has been looking at the chandelier of blue flames, as if he is inspecting it. At these words, Jasper turns and looks at Maijabi.

JASPER  
Sir?

MAIJABI  
Do you know that feeling, Jasper, when you step into my lab? The feeling of unease when you see a ghost's face in my mirror?

JASPER  
(hesitantly)  
I...I think so.

MAIJABI  
That is the feeling you get when you know death is nearby. (softly inhales) I didn't need to be in this room to feel it today.

JASPER  
(looks down)  
Oh...

MAIJABI  
The air has changed, and I don't like it.

Jasper nods silently.

At another table in the room behind Jasper, another person huffs. Jasper and Maijabi look up at this person, who happens to be Griffin.

GRIFFIN  
Well, whatever you mean, I'm not scared of death. It just happens whether you would like it to or not.

MAIJABI  
That is true, Mr. Griffin. But I fear you only speak that way to sound tough.

Griffin rolls his eyes.

GRIFFIN  
(a little annoyed)  
You use too many figures of speech, Doctor.

MAIJABI  
That is also true.

Jasper looks from Maijabi to Griffin, and then back to Maijabi.

JASPER  
You aren't saying that anything bad is going to happen, are you, Dr. Maijabi?

MAIJABI  
(sighing)  
I sure hope I'm not.

Jasper nods, and the camera moves to see another person come into the lab. This person is AURELIA CRUZ, and she is holding a few aged papers under her arm.

CRUZ  
I believe I left some papers here, Dr. Maijabi.

MAIJABI  
Oh, the manuscripts of the 1521 alchemists. I was wondering what they were doing here.

He waves a hand over to a table, where a few other parchments sit. Cruz nods at him, and then moves to this table. Jasper moves out of her way as she does so, putting his hands together. Once at the table, Cruz looks down at the manuscripts, and then opens her mouth to speak again.

CRUZ  
Was it really Hyde who killed Moreau?

GRIFFIN  
Yes. A lot of us saw him standing over the body.

CRUZ  
Well, good riddance. Moreau wrecked up our building one too many times and for what? People made out of corpse bits?

She sighs, and arranges the manuscripts neatly before tucking them under her arm.

CRUZ  
Honestly, this would never have happened if Frankenstein hadn't come here. Everything was fine around here, and suddenly she comes barreling into the Society, bringing a mad vivisectionist on her tail.

MAIJABI  
Well, careful the others don't hear what you just said about Frankenstein, dear. The walls have ears.

CRUZ  
It's fine. Since the walls have ears, they're bound to know sooner or later.

She turns and leaves the room. Jasper watches her, and then looks back at Maijabi.

JASPER  
Do you need any more help?

MAIJABI  
Oh, you've done enough, Jasper. You can leave if you want to.

GRIFFIN  
Yes, you don't want to hear about death and other things like that.

JASPER  
I see. Well...I'll go, then.

Jasper leaves the room as well. Maijabi continues to smile after him, and Griffin looks at him.

GRIFFIN  
What do you mean, you hope you aren't saying that anything bad will happen?

MAIJABI  
Good things happen as well as bad things. The thing about it is that we can't see what will happen next and plan accordingly.

Griffin frowns, and then looks back down at his own work.

GRIFFIN  
I...suppose you're right.

SCENE 03

INT. ATTIC – DAY.

Lavender pours out a measure of a formula from a bottle into a spoon, and then she puts the bottle down on the table before lifting the spoon and looking at Frankenstein.

LAVENDER  
Alright, open your mouth.

Frankenstein does as she's told, and Lavender feeds her the formula, before pulling the spoon out of her mouth. Lavender then puts the spoon away, while Frankenstein swallows, and then speaks.

FRANKENSTEIN  
You know, I can feed myself my own medicine.

LAVENDER  
If you could, then you would have done it before I came here. Plus, I think you like seeing me around.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Who can say for sure?

Lavender smiles, a little wearily, at Frankenstein.

LAVENDER  
Well, at least your cough is getting better. Ever since Dr. Jekyll gave you that medicine, you haven't been coughing so much.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Hm. I'm glad for it. It still hasn't stopped me from feeling so nauseous, though.

LAVENDER  
Give it time. I'm sure you'll get better in the end.

She moves out of the frame to reveal Adam sitting on his own bed opposite Frankenstein. Lavender looks at him. He looks quite pensive.

LAVENDER  
Hey, are you alright?

ADAM  
(looking up)  
Huh? Oh, I'm fine.

LAVENDER  
(turning fully towards him)  
Are you sure?

ADAM  
That's...what we should be asking you.

LAVENDER  
I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry about it. I mean, I'm alright, right?

She tries to laugh. Frankenstein and Adam look at Lavender with a little concern. She stops laughing once she realizes what looks are on their faces, and then sighs.

LAVENDER  
Well, if that's all you need, then I'll be taking my leave. I'll have your tea brought up in a moment.

FRANKENSTEIN  
That would be nice.

Lavender then gets out of her seat. The two of them watch Lavender leave, before Adam looks at Frankenstein.

ADAM  
Did...that man really kill Moreau?

Frankenstein looks Adam in the eye. She crosses her arms.

FRANKENSTEIN  
I saw it with my own two eyes. It was a merciless end.

ADAM  
Well, I'm not at all sorry Moreau died.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Me neither. (pause) But...now we do not know where he's keeping Creature.

Adam nods, slowly. He then looks at the corner of the room, where Creature's arm is sitting, the torn end sewn up a bit clumsily.

ADAM  
(sadly)  
Is Creature even themselves at this point, I wonder?

FRANKENSTEIN  
(sighing)  
There's no point in wondering. If Creature were themselves, they would have broken out and come back by now. They're clever.

Adam presses his lips together. He rubs at his arm – over the spot where the dart had landed.

ADAM  
We should find out where Moreau was keeping them, at least.

FRANKENSTEIN  
There's no guarantee that we will.

ADAM  
There's no guarantee that we won't.

Frankenstein moves her legs back up onto the bed, crossing them. She thinks of something to say for a few seconds, but Adam beats her to it.

ADAM  
I'm sorry I got us caught.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Don't blame yourself. Moreau would have found us eventually.

ADAM  
Still, if I hadn't told us to go out of the attic and find another hiding place...

FRANKENSTEIN  
It's not worth wondering about now. What's done is done.

ADAM  
Oh...alright.

The two of them fall silent for a moment, and Adam lies down on the bed.

ADAM  
I'm really tired, Mother. I want to go home.

FRANKENSTEIN  
I know, Adam. (quietly) I want to go home as well.

SCENE 04

INT. MAIN HALL – DAY.

Several Lodgers are standing within the main hall when the front door opens, and they look up to see Jekyll and Lanyon walk into the main hall. Jekyll looks a little tired, but notices some of the Lodgers turning in his direction.

JEKYLL  
It's fine, really. I just have some things to attend to.

Satisfied by this, the Lodgers go back to talking among themselves. Jekyll turns towards Lanyon.

JEKYLL  
You can go on ahead to my office. I just have some things to talk to one of my Lodgers about.

LANYON  
Of course, Henry.

Lanyon nods at Jekyll, before heading on ahead of him. Now it's Jekyll's turn to look at them as he hears what their conversations are about.

MOSLEY  
So do you think Hyde stands a chance here? The police are after him now.

BRYSON  
He did kill someone.

HELSBY  
That someone was Moreau. And I'm glad he's dead.

BRYSON  
It still doesn't change the fact that Hyde committed a crime, though.

Jekyll looks a little overwhelmed, and begins to walk away in the b.g., while in the f.g., Helsby, Bryson, and Mosley continue to talk.

HELBSY  
Well, you know how Jekyll is with Hyde. He's going to come up with some way to get Hyde a lighter punishment than execution.

MOSLEY  
What makes you think they'll execute Hyde?

BRYSON  
Well, murder does warrant execution.

HELSBY  
I mean, Moreau endangered us all first! Shouldn't that be taken into account?

Now the camera follows Jekyll as he walks through the main hall; however their voices continue to be heard loud and clear over Jekyll.

BRYSON  
(O.S.)  
Hyde still killed a man, and he could still be hanged for it even if Jekyll did everything to prevent that. It's the law.

HELSBY  
(O.S.)  
That same law would rather have us all behind bars!

MOSLEY  
(O.S.)  
I don't like it any more than you do, Helsby. But Bryson has a point. It's the law, and we aren't the ones who have the power to change it.

BRYSON  
(O.S.)  
Yet there's no telling what might happen, friends. Let us hope for a just outcome.

Jekyll finally enters the common room, and sees Ito, Archer, and Sinnett sitting there. Ito is reading a book, and Sinnett and Archer appear to be tinkering with some devices. Archer looks up at Jekyll.

ARCHER  
Honorable founder! You're back!

Upon hearing this, Ito and Sinnett look up at Jekyll as well.

SINNETT  
What did you need, Dr. Jekyll?

JEKYLL  
Nothing that might trouble you too much. (turning to Ito) Miss Ito, may I ask something of you?

ITO  
(putting her book down)  
Ah, of course, Doctor.

She dog-ears the page in her book, before putting it down and walking over to Jekyll. Archer and Sinnett, meanwhile, go back to their work. Once Ito is in front of Jekyll, he clears his throat.

JEKYLL  
Miss Ito, I have something I need you to do for me.

ITO  
Oh?

JEKYLL  
I have a list of alchemical ingredients I need you to get...as soon as possible.

ITO  
And why are you coming to me instead of having them delivered like you normally do?

JEKYLL  
I have much paperwork to do regarding the incident from last night. Not to mention, these are rare ingredients, and I know you have a keen eye for materials such as these.

Ito looks at him for a while, before nodding.

ITO  
I see. Do you have the list, then?

JEKYLL  
Come up to my office later and I'll give it to you.

Over Jekyll's shoulder, a kitchen knife suddenly appears. Ito starts a little, and upon seeing her face, Jekyll looks to see the knife, before jumping as well.

The hand holding the knife belongs to Rachel, who has a polite but threatening smile on her face.

RACHEL  
(threateningly)  
Dr. Henry Jekyll, there's something I have to ask you.

JEKYLL  
(a little shaken)  
And...what would that be...?

RACHEL  
(suddenly shouting)  
Where is Master Hyde?!

The outburst causes Archer and Sinnett to look at Rachel, quite startled.

JEKYLL  
(putting his hands up)  
Rachel, you don't need to shout–

RACHEL  
(still loud)  
My voice is at the right volume, Henry!

The camera turns to Ito, Archer, and Sinnett as they watch Rachel and Jekyll converse, out of the camera's sight.

JEKYLL  
(O.S.)  
Rachel, I know you're worried about Mr. Hyde. But he did commit the crime–

RACHEL  
(O.S., conceding)  
I do know that Hyde did it. But I won't just stand by and let him be executed! He's my friend!

The camera turns back to Jekyll and Rachel. Rachel is rubbing at her arm – over the place where the bullet grazed her – while Jekyll looks at her, thinking of what to say.

JEKYLL  
Rachel...

RACHEL  
What?

JEKYLL  
(after a pause)  
I know how you feel.

RACHEL  
Huh?

JEKYLL  
(placing a hand on her shoulder)  
I understand how you feel about Mr. Hyde. (sighs, a little quieter) You know I'm not going to stand by and let him be executed, either.

Rachel stares up at him, her look softening.

RACHEL  
Really?

JEKYLL  
It'll be alright in the end, Rachel. I swear on it.

Rachel nods, a happy smile finally appearing on her face. Then her eyes turn to the people beside them, and her smile becomes rather fixed now. Jekyll turns as well, and sees Ito, Archer, and Sinnett looking at them as if they had been listening to every word.

ARCHER  
...Ah.

Outside the common room, the camera from the doorway shows Jekyll turning towards the Lodgers and beginning to talk to them. Then the camera focuses on the f.g., where a person is standing by the doorway, presumably having listened to every word.

This person is Lanyon, and he looks down, before sighing. Then he walks away from the doorway.

END SCENE.

 


	12. Chapter 11: Trying To Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People want to know what's going on with Jekyll, and Adam needs to talk to people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to build up to yet another plot point, which will possibly come next chapter! Just...expect a delay on the next chapter. A lack of motivation is coming up for me.
> 
> I managed to finish this and the previous chapter in one day, can you believe it?
> 
> Also, if Hyde seems like he's back to his normal self, that's because he's trying to be. Not because he actually is. (At least, that's how I see it.)
> 
> Anyway, it's time to share what's going on here!

CHAPTER 11

“TRYING TO SPEAK”

SCENE 01

INT. JEKYLL'S OFFICE – NIGHT.

FADE IN to Jekyll's office. Jekyll is sitting behind his desk, writing something down on a piece of paper, and Ito is standing in front of his desk.

Jekyll finishes writing, and then adjusts himself in his seat, before he looks up at Ito.

JEKYLL  
(handing piece of paper to Ito)  
Here, Miss Ito. This the list of ingredients I need you to get.

ITO  
(taking the list)  
Alright, Dr. Jekyll. I'll make sure to be able to get all these ingredients as soon as I can.

JEKYLL  
(smiling politely, putting his hands together)  
I might have said “urgent” in the common room, but take as long as you need to gather the ingredients.

Ito folds the paper and puts it in her pocket, before she looks at Jekyll.

ITO  
Not to worry, Doctor. I know a place.

JEKYLL  
Is that so? Well then, thank you. Just make sure that place is legitimate.

ITO  
(noncommittal)  
Sure.

She nods at him, and then turns to leave the room. Jekyll watches her go, the pleasant smile still on his face even as Ito closes the door behind her, and he is left alone in the office.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
So, that's it?

JEKYLL  
(after a pause, his smile fading)  
That's what?

Jekyll turns towards one of his glass cabinets, and looks at the image of Hyde reflected in one pane.

HYDE  
You just gave Ito a list and that's that? What about me? Shouldn't I be the first to know about what you're going to do with such a fancy list of ingredients. And what about the equipment you'll need?

Jekyll seems to collect himself, before clenching his hand into a fist on his desk.

JEKYLL  
You'll find out soon enough.

With that said, Jekyll returns to his paperwork. Hyde watches him, a little bewildered, before huffing, and coming out of the glass.

HYDE  
Come on, Jekyll. You'd want to talk about a brilliant breakthrough you've had with someone, wouldn't you?

JEKYLL  
(not looking up)  
When I came up with the formula I needed to create you, I didn't go shouting it to the whole world.

HYDE  
Yeah, but at least I know how to keep your secrets.

Jekyll glances in Hyde's direction, giving him a look. Then he looks back towards the papers on his desk.

HYDE  
Wha – oh, come on, Jekyll. I managed to keep the fact that we were the same person away from everyone so far!

JEKYLL  
(not looking at Hyde, scratching his chin)  
You told everyone we shower together, and that you keep me up at night.

HYDE  
(laughing a little)  
They all think we're fucking, so...

Jekyll doesn't respond. Hyde's smile fades, and he moves to sit by the edge of the desk.

HYDE  
Come on, Jekyll. I admit, you got me there. Now can you tell me what your brilliant plan is to get me out of trouble? I mean, I know I killed a man, but you know how to sort this all out so things will go back to normal, right?

Jekyll doesn't respond to that, either. Hyde raises a finger, and then pokes Jekyll's cheek.

HYDE  
(punctuating every poke)  
Jekyll. Jekyll. Jekyll. Henry. Henry. Henryyyyyyyy.

At the last poke, Jekyll moves to swat Hyde's hand away. It dissolves in a few streams of green smoke, and Hyde frowns deeper, reforming his hand.

HYDE  
Right. Giving me some silent treatment, aren't you? You want to punish me for what I did last night? Go ahead. I'm not worried about what you'll do. You need me, after all.

Jekyll keeps his gaze fixed on the papers. Hyde stares at him for a while, before he leans down onto the desk and in front of Jekyll.

HYDE  
(louder)  
Look, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry. But Frankenstein and Adam were in danger, and you know it. Can't you give me credit for trying to protect them? I defended them! You can't do this to me!

Hyde glares at Jekyll, but Jekyll holds his ground and looks away. After a moment, Hyde looks defeated, and returns to his place in the glass.

HYDE  
(quieter)  
I committed a serious crime, sure, Henry. But can you at least tell me what's going on? (pause) ...Please?

JEKYLL  
Let me do my work, Hyde. I have to finish this first. You'll know soon.

HYDE  
I don't like that answer, Doctor.

Jekyll falls silent, and Hyde huffs. He looks down at his hands.

HYDE  
(quietly)  
I don't like this.

SCENE 02

INT. ATTIC – NIGHT.

Someone else is looking at their hands in the attic. It happens to be Adam, and he stares at them for a while before looking down at what he's sitting in front of – Creature's arm. He hesitates a little, before turning and facing away from the arm, then lying down on the floor beside it. Creature's hand is near his head, and Adam reaches up to touch its fingers against the top of his head. He sniffles.

On her bed, Frankenstein has been watching Adam; in silence it seems, since he doesn't seem to notice her. She then crosses her arms.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Alright, Adam. You have been sulking.

ADAM  
(sadly, not looking up)  
I am.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(turning fully towards him)  
And I do not like seeing you sulk. I am concerned you might be spending all your time in this attic worrying about what might go wrong next.

ADAM  
(looking at Frankenstein)  
Where is this going, Mother?

FRANKENSTEIN  
I will not mince words. You have to go out.

ADAM  
(narrowing his eyes)  
Go...out?

FRANKENSTEIN  
You have to go out and make some more friends. Focus on living your life instead of thinking about everything bad. You have been talking with the cook a lot, have you not?

ADAM  
Well – I have...

FRANKENSTEIN  
Go out and talk to her for a while. You'll feel better.

Adam sits up, his eyes wide.

ADAM  
(growing more panicked)  
No, I cannot! What if something happens to you while I'm gone? What if you vomit blood again and faint and your head hits the floor and you can't get help? What if you need help with something and I'm not here?

FRANKENSTEIN  
Adam!

Adam snaps out of his trance, and looks at Frankenstein. She looks truly concerned.

FRANKENSTEIN  
You are worrying excessively.

ADAM  
But...

FRANKENSTEIN  
I will stay in bed so I won't hurt myself. Besides, there are other Lodgers here. Miss Lavender comes by every so often to check on me, right? And you can leave the door to the attic open if it will make you feel better. I'll just shout for help.

ADAM  
What if you're choking?

FRANKENSTEIN  
(softly)  
Adam...

Adam shuts his mouth. Frankenstein sighs, before continuing.

FRANKENSTEIN  
It seems there isn't anything I can say to get you to stop worrying. But you know how you always used to talk to Creature and you would feel better, somehow?

ADAM  
Yes.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Well, you can talk to someone else and you may feel better. Even if they're not Creature. I do not want you to be obsessed over things that could go wrong. Just trust me, I'll be fine. You never know, the worst thing that could happen to me here alone may just be me getting bored.

ADAM  
Oh...alright.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Now, go out and talk to that cook. Doctor's orders.

ADAM  
(finally laughing a little)  
You are not a doctor.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Let me be one, alright?

Adam nods, and then goes over to Frankenstein's side. He bends down, and holds her hands in his.

ADAM  
I'll come back.

FRANKENSTEIN  
You don't have to tell me.

Adam kisses the top of her head, and then turns to leave the attic. He leaves the attic door open as he walks away.

Frankenstein watches him leave, before she looks down, and her eyes dart towards Creature's arm.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
I guess...it's my turn to sulk now.

She eyes it for a while, before leaning down and lying on the bed, moving so she's lying on her back now.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
Or maybe I'll just sleep.

She blinks, before her eyes slowly close, and she exhales.

SCENE 03

INT. BLACKFOG BAZAAR – NIGHT.

A pair of shoes walks through the paths of the Blackfog Bazaar. TILT UP to show that this person is Ito, looking down at the list that Jekyll had given her.

ITO  
(to herself)  
I know for sure that all these ingredients can be found here.

She looks up from the list to survey her surroundings, and then she pauses.

ITO  
(V.O.)  
Where do I find this one magical stone?

She then continues to walk, before she looks down at the list again. She dodges a person as they walk past her, and she scans the list some more.

ITO  
(V.O.)  
Moreover, what is Dr. Jekyll planning to do with these ingredients?

Ito holds the paper at a distance from her face as she contemplates the ingredients.

ITO  
(V.O.)  
It looks as if he's making some sort of medicine...but so many of these ingredients affect the mind rather than the body. Wrongly mixed, they could drive a man insane.

VOICE  
(O.S.)  
Coming through!

ITO  
Oh!

She steps out of the way as a man carries a few artifacts – some of them surrounded by blue and purple flames – from her left to her right, and she holds the list closer to herself.

Once the man is out of the way, she looks down at the paper again.

ITO  
(V.O.)  
Still...

She shakes her head, and then moves on ahead.

ITO  
(V.O.)  
Dr. Jekyll wouldn't use these ingredients for anything questionable. That man would do anything to keep his reputation pristine.

She walks up to a stall, one that holds quite a few herbs in jars and pots. The sign at the stall says “TRADE ONLY”, and Ito exhales out of her nose.

ITO  
(V.O.)  
This is going to be harder than I thought.

SCENE 04

INT. REDROWE RESIDENCE – NIGHT.

TRACKING SHOT of a covered plate being carried into a dining room. It is being carried by a maid, who places it down onto the table within the dining hall. As the maid leaves, TILT UP to see the person who is behind the dish – a certain CALLISTA REDROWE, the mistress of the house.

CALLISTA  
(to the maid)  
Thank you.

She then turns towards the person sitting at her right, who turns out to be Lanyon.

CALLISTA  
Are you feeling alright, Dr. Lanyon?

LANYON  
Huh?

CALLISTA  
You have a strange look on your face.

Another person seated at the table – LISA LANYON, Lanyon's wife – is also looking at Lanyon.

LISA  
What she means to say, Robert, is that you look rather pensive.

LANYON  
(laughing)  
Oh, do I? I tend to have that face when I least intend to.

CALLISTA  
(giggling)  
Well, I'm sure whatever you were thinking about can be set aside for now. Dinner cannot have any room for a bad mood.

LANYON  
That is true. (claps hands together) Well, let us eat, shall we?

The butler, who had been standing at the side, now walks over to uncover the dishes. Lanyon looks down at his own food, and picks up his utensils to eat. The other people at the table begin to eat as well, before one of them, DR. CRANLEY, looks up at Lanyon.

CRANLEY  
So, Dr. Lanyon, you are the co-founder for the Society of Arcane Sciences, are you not?

LANYON  
(swallowing)  
That I am. Why?

CRANLEY  
Well, I heard that something happened within the Society that night. Something terrifying – a murder, was it?

The other people look at Lanyon. Lanyon busies himself with chewing his next bite, before swallowing his food, and answering.

LANYON  
(clearing his throat)  
Where did you hear that?

CRANLEY  
Mr. Barton's wife. She's a right gossip, that one. Then again, most London women are.

Callista and Lisa look rather uncomfortable at the sound of that. Meanwhile, Cranley goes on.

CRANLEY  
She said the police may be investigating a certain murder that had taken place there. A murder of a mad scientist, was it?

LANYON  
Well, let me be frank with you. That has happened – but due to the number of witnesses, the police have a suspect already, so there's nothing to worry about.

CRANLEY  
And who is the suspect? Not another one of your mad scientists, I hope.

The people look from Cranley to Lanyon as the latter replies.

LANYON  
Oh, heavens, no! Our _rogue_ scientists would never dream of hurting anyone. No, it was just Dr. Jekyll's assistant. An unfortunate hiring decision, I'm afraid.

CRANLEY  
I see. (inhales) Well, I hope that's only what it is. You aren't lying to us, are you?

LANYON  
I would never lie, Dr. Cranley. Do you not trust my words?

CRANLEY  
Well, naturally, a person working for the welfare of mad scientists would want to lie to preserve their reputation.

LANYON  
Countless people lie to save their skins, but I am not one of them. You can count on that.

Lanyon finally takes up his food and eats again, while Callista looks at Cranley.

CALLISTA  
Why the sudden interest in this Society, I wonder, Dr. Cranley? You didn't seem to show any interest in it the last time Dr. Jekyll and Dr. Lanyon were here talking about it.

CRANLEY  
Well, I just want to make sure London doesn't have a murderer sleeping in that institution.

CALLISTA  
I see. So there isn't anything personal attached there – just love for country.

Cranley pauses, and then looks away.

CRANLEY  
Well...I have a daughter. My only daughter. You know, she aspires to be a mad scientist herself. An absurd notion, is it not?

LISA  
How is it absurd?

CRANLEY  
There could be no worse match for my daughter than mad science! She could do something to herself and hurt herself! She must have gotten it from that childhood friend of hers – if I recall, he was studying physics.

LISA  
Well, if she aspires to be a rogue scientist, then I assume there must be some place for her within the Society. (looks at Lanyon) Right, Robert?

Lanyon's mouth is stuffed at this point, and he looks unable to reply.

LANYON  
(swallowing)  
Well...um...

CRANLEY  
(puts up a hand)  
No, I wouldn't want to bother the good doctors. Not to mention, London doesn't need to add another mad scientist to their ranks. And... (in a whisper) ...she's blind.

CALLISTA  
What science does she study?

CRANLEY  
Sound. I get all sorts of music and noises alike playing in my house – she says she's conducting research.

LISA  
Sounds like your daughter is a genius.

CRANLEY  
Genius or not, I wouldn't think of putting her in that Society. It's too dangerous.

LANYON  
Like I said before, the rogue scientists we house are not dangerous.

CRANLEY  
I'm only thinking of the welfare of London, and of my daughter. I don't want any trouble.

Lanyon looks at him, and continues to eat, not saying anything. The pensive look is back.

SCENE 05

INT. SOCIETY FOR ARCANE SCIENCES, KITCHEN – NIGHT.

From the doorway to the kitchen, Adam peeks inside, and finds Rachel talking with another woman as they wash the dishes. This person, MONICA FLORES, is also wearing an apron, and has her hair tied up in a high bun. They talk gaily for a while, before Monica looks up, and notices Adam peeking inside.

Adam shrinks back, while Monica touches Rachel's arm.

MONICA  
Rachel, someone's there.

RACHEL  
(looking up)  
Huh?

She looks up, and notices Adam standing there. She grins.

RACHEL  
(to Monica)  
Oh, that's just a friend of mine. (to Adam) Adam! You don't need to hide. Did you need something?

Slowly, Adam comes back, and walks into the kitchen.

ADAM  
Ah...who is she?

RACHEL  
(gesturing to Monica)  
Oh, her name is Monica. She works here. (to Monica, gesturing to Adam) This is Adam. He came here with Frankenstein.

MONICA  
Ah.

ADAM  
(holds out hand)  
Nice to meet you.

Monica looks at the hand, before returning the handshake with a soapy hand. When they let go of each other's hands, she turns to Rachel, while Adam looks at the soap on his hand. In the b.g., as Monica and Rachel converse, Adam tries to blow the suds off his hand.

MONICA  
He's cute.

RACHEL  
(nervously laughing)  
Heh, why are you saying something like that?

MONICA  
Because he's cute.

RACHEL  
Come on, you said two months ago Mr. Archer was cute.

MONICA  
He was sweet talking me.

RACHEL  
He was trying to win a betting pool.

MONICA  
Well, you should go back to the cute man behind you.

RACHEL  
(springing up)  
Oh yeah!

Rachel turns back to Adam, who has given up and is wiping the suds off on his vest.

RACHEL  
What are you doing here, Adam?

ADAM  
Oh, it's nothing important. I-I mean – shouldn't you go back to washing dishes? I can come back later...

MONICA  
(looking over her shoulder)  
Rachel, you can talk to him.

RACHEL  
What – Monica, are you sure?

MONICA  
I am a maid here. I am paid to wash dishes, after all.

RACHEL  
Well – I won't be away for long. (gesturing to dirty dishes at Monica's right) I mean...that's a lot of dishes.

MONICA  
(looking at them)  
...Right.

Rachel laughs nervously, and then looks at Adam.

RACHEL  
But it's fine, really. You can talk to me if anything's wrong.

ADAM  
Really?

RACHEL  
(nodding)  
Anytime.

Rachel grins at him, and Adam grins back.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
I had to wait until she finished the dishes, but that was fine. Rachel is a good companion.

Monica drops a plate in the water of the sink, and we hear the sound of something cracking a little. Rachel starts, and runs over to help Monica, while Adam puts his hands together.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
Rachel was my first friend in the Society.

Rachel and Monica lift the plate, mostly unscathed save for a chip on the side. They breathe sighs of relief. The camera, from Adam's POV, then focuses on Rachel, zooming in a little.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
And...my first love.

END SCENE.

 


	13. Chapter 12: The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Edward Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll finally reveals what he's doing with the alchemy ingredients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a reference to the fourth episode of the Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc, which is "The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda". I'm pretty sure that that title, in turn, is a reference to the Haruhi Suzumiya series.
> 
> Welp, I thought that title fit the theme of this chapter very well. So here we are!

CHAPTER 12

“THE MELANCHOLY, SURPRISE, AND DISAPPEARANCE OF EDWARD HYDE”

SCENE 01

DREAM SEQUENCE.

A gunshot sounds through the darkness.

Frankenstein opens her eyes, and looks around. She is at the fourth floor of the Society, but it seems longer than usual. She sees a person falling onto the floor of the hallway, having been pushed by a dark shape, and this person looks in her direction for a moment – she recognizes him by the glowing yellow eyes. It is Adam.

ADAM  
Mother!

FRANKENSTEIN  
(calling out)  
I'm coming, Adam!

She runs, but she feels like she is running slower than usual. And the hallway seems like it is growing even longer, even as the dark shape brings out a knife – and stabs Adam.

Frankenstein can't even scream as she finally grows near, and sees the dark shape continuing to stab Adam. Now she can see that this dark shape is actually a person dressed all in black. She stops in front, just as Adam stops moving, covered in his own blood.

FRANKENSTEIN  
No...

She brings her hands up to her mouth, just as her eyes fall on the gleaming metal of the knife, soaked in blood as well. Frankenstein finally sees the face of the person who had stabbed Adam–

–it is Jekyll, and he looks at her with wide red eyes.

JEKYLL  
(in Moreau's voice)  
Mercy!

Frankenstein backs away, but Jekyll comes forward and grabs her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

JEKYLL  
(in his own voice)  
MERCY!

INT. ATTIC – NIGHT.

Frankenstein's eyes snap open. Her breathing is quick, and she looks around before realizing she's still in the attic, and that it was just a nightmare. Her breathing finally begins to calm, and she sits up, pushing her blanket off her.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(wiping her face)  
Oh, God...

She sighs, and then looks beside her. Adam is in his own bed, this time sleeping. She stares at him for a moment, before she lies back down on her bed.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
That was a crazy dream...

EXTREME CLOSE-UP SHOT of her eyes as she blinks.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
...What did I dream again?

She shakes her head, and then goes back to sleep.

SCENE 02

INT. CHEMISTRY LAB – DAY.

PAN from the cabinets of the chemistry lab, full of many chemicals and formulas in jars, bottles, and vials; to one of the tables in the lab which itself is loaded with equipments like flasks, burners, and small pipes. The camera then moves around the table to show us who has put all this stuff on the table – it is Jekyll.

JEKYLL  
(mumbling, to himself)  
Alright, so the crushed stems go here, and this goes there...

He then looks down at a paper on the table next to a flask full of a red liquid, as if to check what he's doing. Then he turns back to the equipment in front of him, rolling his sleeves a little further up his arms.

From one of the windows, Hyde appears. He looks at Jekyll with a questioning eye.

HYDE  
Well, you seem to be hard at work, Doctor.

Jekyll glances up at him, holding a test tube holder which is holding a test tube over a burner.

JEKYLL  
I am. I thought you didn't want to interrupt me while I performed science.

Hyde floats down from his place in the window pane instreaks of green, before he places a hand on the edge of the table.

HYDE  
It's a one-time thing. Besides, you still haven't told me what you're doing with all these fancy ingredients. Also, (inspecting a bottle of leaves) I'm pretty sure Ito got these from Blackfog. I mean, she was able to get these pretty fast, right?

JEKYLL  
(sighing)  
That doesn't matter now. What matters is the formula.

Hyde stares at Jekyll, before frowning. His eyes then fall on the piece of paper that Jekyll had been looking at, and he moves closer to inspect it. We now see that there is a procedure written on the paper, with the words written on the top, “EXPERIMENTAL FORMULA”.

HYDE  
(muttering)  
Not even giving it a name yet, I see...

He is about to look down at the paper more closely, when a knock sounds at the door. Jekyll and Hyde both look up.

JEKYLL  
(calling)  
Who is it?

LANYON  
(O.S.)  
It's me, Robert. I heard you were in here. Can we talk about something?

JEKYLL  
(hesitantly)  
Um...sure.

The door opens, and Lanyon first notices the mass of chemistry equipment that Jekyll is standing in front of.

LANYON  
(after a pause)  
...You're getting back to your science.

JEKYLL  
(trying to smile)  
Yes, well, I am a scientist myself. It would make sense for me to do some science work of my own, would it not?

LANYON  
Ah. (clears throat) Science isn't what I came here to talk to you about, however.

JEKYLL  
Well...

His eyes dart back to the test tube, which is now bubbling over. He pulls it from the burner, and pours it inside a graduated cylinder.

JEKYLL  
If that's the case, then can we talk about this at a later time? I have to watch this.

LANYON  
(frowning)  
We are talking about this now, Henry.

JEKYLL  
(noncommittal)

He turns back fully towards the table, and pours what had been in the graduated cylinder into a few pipes, allowing it to twist around the tubes and drip down into a flask. It turns the liquid in the formula from yellow to pink.

JEKYLL  
(not looking at Lanyon)  
You were saying?

LANYON  
(stepping forward)  
Henry, don't ignore me. This is important, possibly more important than whatever you're doing. What are you even doing with this... (picks up a jar of a yellow substance) ...thing?

JEKYLL  
(looking at Lanyon)  
That's honey.

LANYON  
(quizzically)  
Honey?

JEKYLL  
(nodding)  
For the flavor.

Lanyon's jaw falls open as he puts the jar of honey down.

LANYON  
Flavor? You aren't planning on giving this to anyone, are you?

JEKYLL  
(trying to sound innocent)  
It's...medicine.

LANYON  
(suspicious)  
For who?

JEKYLL  
...Frankenstein...?

LANYON  
And you're giving her experimental alchemy drugs, why?

JEKYLL  
(sweating)  
Uh...

Lanyon puts a hand to his head, in a show of dramatics.

LANYON  
Oh, God. Oh, God, Henry, you're digging yourself deeper into trouble at every turn! You're going to lead me to my death!

JEKYLL  
(putting hands up)  
Robert, it's not as bad as it sounds! I know what I'm doing.

Something hisses behind Jekyll on the table, and he turns back to the formula in the flask, which is now giving off pink smoke. He pulls it from the drop, which is empty now, and he looks down at the paper with the procedure on it, before pouring the pink formula into an empty beaker. He then grabs the flask full of red liquid, and pours the liquid into the beaker as well, turning the mixture into an even deeper red.

LANYON  
...You know what you're doing? Then what about that one person, Henry?

JEKYLL  
(glancing at Lanyon)  
Frankenstein?

LANYON  
Edward Hyde.

Jekyll's eyes widen, and he slowly puts the two flasks down. From the window, Hyde looks from Lanyon to Jekyll as Lanyon and Jekyll talk out of the frame.

LANYON  
(O.S.)  
I heard you, Henry. You told the cook about how you wouldn't let Hyde be executed, am I right?

JEKYLL  
(O.S.)  
That – it–

The camera turns back to Lanyon and Jekyll using a HIGH ANGLE SHOT from atop the table.

LANYON  
What does Hyde have on you, Henry? Is he threatening you? Blackmailing you? I can get rid of him–

JEKYLL  
You don't have to trouble yourself with that, Robert. I'm already getting rid of him.

LANYON  
You are?

JEKYLL  
He's going somewhere he won't bother us for a while. So you don't need to worry about him.

LANYON  
I heard you promise to the cook...

JEKYLL  
It's nothing, Robert. Hyde is going somewhere and I don't know whether he'll be caught or not. But Edward Hyde is no longer associated with the Society.

LANYON  
I see.

Jekyll takes the jar of honey, and then uses a honey spoon to put a small quantity of honey in the beaker.

JEKYLL  
I understand that you want me to give you more details, but I am truly sorry, Robert. I cannot talk right now.

LANYON  
Oh. Well...later, then. (tries to smile) Just don't melt your face off mixing all these chemicals, alright?

Jekyll only nods. Lanyon's smile falters, and then he nods as well, before walking out the door.

Once Lanyon is out of the chemistry lab, Hyde floats down from the window and looks at Jekyll.

HYDE  
That was strange. You turned down the opportunity to talk more with Lanyon. You always love to talk to him.

Jekyll shakes his head, and then goes back to work. Hyde watches him as he raises the beaker to eye level, examining the red formula, and then takes a deep breath.

JEKYLL  
The final ingredient...

He swallows, and then pulls out something from an inner pocket in his waistcoat – Hyde's knife.

HYDE  
(eyebrows creasing)  
Jekyll, what are you doing?

When Jekyll unsheaths the knife, Hyde realizes what's going on.

HYDE  
Wait, Jekyll. Wait!

But Jekyll already has his arm raised above the beaker, and he delicately touches the edge of the blade against his skin – before cutting through.

Hyde winces, and Jekyll makes a pained sound. His blood drips down from the cut in his arm into the beaker, and the solution hisses, creating fumes. The color of the solution changes from red to violet, and then from violet to pale violet, before turning white.

Jekyll exhales, and lowers his arm, before reaching for the doctor's kit that he had nearby, and he opens it, searching for a cloth and rubbing alcohol. Hyde moves from the window over to the procedure, looking a little sick.

HYDE  
That was intense, Jekyll. And a bit dramatic – the procedure you're referring to didn't say you should do that, did it?

Jekyll doesn't respond, instead choosing to clean his wound. Hyde finally looks over the procedure closely, his eyes scanning the words, before his eyes widen a bit.

HYDE  
(still staring at the paper)  
Wait...part of this is part of the formula used to create me – just arranged differently.

He places a hand on the table, and raises the other one to cover his mouth as he reads the procedure over again. By now Jekyll has lowered the bloodstained cloth, and is now searching for bandages.

HYDE  
(to himself)  
If you boil this root and drink it, your mind will slow down...and if you distill pieces of this metal... (to Jekyll) ...God, this is some heavy stuff you're going to do...to...

CLOSE-UP SHOT of Hyde's face as his eyes move back and forth, and the fingers over his mouth curl just the slightest. His eyebrows crease...and then he lowers the hand from his mouth as his expression melts into one of realization.

HYDE  
(looking up at Jekyll)  
...Do to yourself.

Jekyll is standing in front of him, his arm now properly bandaged.

HYDE  
Jekyll...

JEKYLL  
I'm sorry.

HYDE  
(backing away)  
What? Why – why are you saying that?! You're going to _erase me from your mind_! You can't possibly feel any remorse for that! (angry) You've probably wanted to do that for the longest time!

JEKYLL  
Hyde, listen. I can't let you run loose anymore. I've seen how much of a danger you can actually be to others.

HYDE  
That was Moreau! It was a one time thing, it'll never happen again!

JEKYLL  
(raising his voice)  
How would you know that? (holding up knife) The next thing I know, you might kill someone else on impulse with this again!

Hyde's form turns more abstract and fiery as he begins to yell.

HYDE  
So you don't trust me to do anything!

JEKYLL  
Why would I trust a murderer? It was a _mistake_ to let you out that night – if I hadn't let you out, you wouldn't have killed someone!

HYDE  
If I didn't kill someone, I wouldn't have been able to save Frankenstein and Adam!

JEKYLL  
You didn't need to stab Moreau to death!

HYDE  
You can't do this to me, Jekyll! You need me!

JEKYLL  
(coldly)  
I don't need you like you need me. And besides, this would have been for the better. You don't want to go out and face the gallows, do you?

HYDE  
Henry, listen to me! You won't be able to last a day without me! You can't live your life without indulging in the worldly pleasures that you so desire! (monstrous voice) You need me!

Jekyll shoves his hand into his doctor's kit, and fishes out a syringe. Looking Hyde in the eye, he walks over to the beaker full of the white solution, and holds it up.

JEKYLL  
I may not regret creating you, Edward, but I regret letting it come to this. I should never have given in to your impulses.

He sticks the needle of the syringe into the white solution, and pulls the plunger up so that it takes a small dosage from the beaker. Hyde watches in horror, turning back to his normal form as Jekyll pulls it out, and then raises his uninjured arm.

HYDE  
No, Henry! You can't do this, please! I'll do anything for things to go back to normal!

Jekyll points the syringe at the vein on his arm.

JEKYLL  
If you wanted everything to go back to normal, you should not have killed a man.

He plunges the needle in, and pushes the plunger down. Hyde's form grows more abstract again, becoming more like a cloud of smoke as more of the formula enters Jekyll's bloodstream.

HYDE  
No, Henry! HE–!

Mid-sentence, Hyde disappears.

Jekyll pulls the needle out, and then presses the bloodstained cloth against the new wound. He puts the syringe down on the table, and inhales.

JEKYLL  
Hyde?

No one answers him. Jekyll closes his eyes for a moment, and then opens them.

JEKYLL  
(to himself)  
I actually thought that would go horribly bad. (smiles) But...it looks as if everything is fine.

He looks down at his arm, and then removes the cloth. Jekyll then gasps. The veins and arteries on the arm he had injected the formula into have turned bright green. Jekyll narrows his eyes, and then rolls his shirt sleeves down over the colored veins and the bandages.

Jekyll inhales, and then exhales again. Then he looks at the white formula again, and picks up the beaker.

JEKYLL  
(to himself)  
I should probably make these into a more convenient form. Pills, perhaps.

The camera zooms in on the white formula. FADE OUT.

END SCENE.

 


	14. Chapter 13: Story Time and Worry Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein gives the Lodgers a little story, and Rachel exhibits a little worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just another filler chapter somehow...or is it?
> 
> I also did include one headcanon here about how Frankenstein's story really plays out in the TGS universe, but nothing too out there, I hope. Besides, this is an AU, and I'm confirming it: we're dealing with a slightly different incarnation of Frankenstein here.

CHAPTER 13

“STORY TIME AND WORRY TIME”

SCENE 01

INT. ATTIC – DAY.

FADE IN. Frankenstein is holding a book in her hands, leafing through the pages. She stops at one point, putting a hand to her chin, and then she closes the book. The cover reads “THE MAD GALVINIST”.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Well, this is...something.

Standing in front of her are Lavender and Flowers. Frankenstein hands the book back to Flowers, continuing.

FRANKENSTEIN  
It does amuse me how large a leap editors will make to have the story be profitable. For instance, I did not get so sick with grief when Henry Clerval died.

FLOWERS  
But he did exist?

FRANKENSTEIN  
(nodding)  
Indeed he did. God rest his soul.

LAVENDER  
Well...what did the book get right, at least?

FRANKENSTEIN  
I created the Creature.

Lavender and Flowers stare at her, blinking twice.

FRANKENSTEIN  
What?

FLOWERS  
Surely that can't be all that the book got right.

FRANKENSTEIN  
There are a great deal of similarities, of course! And at the same time a good deal of differences. (waves hand) Of course, you wouldn't want to hear me going on about things like that.

Lavender and Flowers share a look, and then Lavender extends a hand to Frankenstein, as if urging her to continue.

FRANKENSTEIN  
...Oh. So you do want me to go on about that.

LAVENDER  
I mean, not to sound too pushy and all that, but we are fascinated by what really happened in your life...

FRANKENSTEIN  
(laughing nervously)  
Ah, well, I have a lot to drone on and on about. Even if it was years ago, there's not a lot you can forget about that...

FLOWERS  
No, it's fine, we can spare a minute or two. Or three. Or however long you like!

FRANKENSTEIN  
I haven't exactly told anyone about this in a long time, but – I suppose I could, if you're going to beg.

She motions for them to sit down, and Lavender and Flowers do so while she clears her throat.

FRANKENSTEIN  
As I was saying, there are a lot of things the book got right, and also a lot of things the book got wrong. So I'll tell you the true story...

SCENE 02

INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Frankenstein's voice fades out as we FADE IN to the hallways of the Society, where a few of the Lodgers are walking around, minding their own business. A few of them go up the stairs to the third floor, while the camera pans from these stairs to the stairs leading down to the main hall. Ascending these stairs are none other than Rachel, Jasper, and Adam, talking among each other.

JASPER  
(to Adam)  
No way! You're saying you actually climbed a mountain?

ADAM  
(shrugging)  
Several mountains. Frankenstein insists on making these trips to them sometimes, when she senses our life is “lacking adventure” or something. (looking at them) I'm more surprised neither of you have done so.

RACHEL  
Well, my family did use to travel, but nowhere too mountainous. I mean, that's adventure enough.

ADAM  
(nodding)  
It is.

JASPER  
(looking down)  
You two seem to travel a lot more than I have...I've only ever been on the farm, and then here in London...

RACHEL  
Still, there's a lot to be done here! I mean, Dr. Jekyll found you wading into the Thames for your bog dragon!

JASPER  
Yeah, but you could find bog dragons anywhere near a river.

ADAM  
You chased after it, though. Most people don't consider doing that. Especially since bog dragons can be a bit troublesome around humans.

JASPER  
Oh, no, not my bog dragon. Irene is just kind of playful sometimes.

Rachel laughs a little. She is about to say something next when she looks to her right, and sees Jekyll walking up the stairs next to their little group. She watches him head up the stairs, and then looks at the boys beside her.

RACHEL  
Uh, excuse me, I have to go ask Dr. Jekyll something.

ADAM  
That's fine.

JASPER  
(simultaneously)  
That's alright.

Rachel nods at them, and then goes on ahead of them to catch up with Jekyll. She catches him unlocking the doors to his office, and he notices her standing there, looking up.

JEKYLL  
Oh, Rachel! What seems to be the matter?

RACHEL  
Yeah, Henry, I was just wondering about Master Hyde, you see.

Jekyll pauses, blinking. His face gives nothing away.

JEKYLL  
Hyde?

RACHEL  
Yes, Hyde. I was wondering if you were keeping up contact with him, and where I could find him? I mean, I know he's a killer, but I have to find him – you know how it is...

JEKYLL  
(after a pause)  
Why should I know anything about Hyde?

RACHEL  
(face falling)  
Huh?

JEKYLL  
I cut off communication with him yesterday. And I don't know where he's going, but he's going somewhere far away.

RACHEL  
Wh...what?

She moves past her disbelief, and grits her teeth together, before pulling out a knife and pointing it at Jekyll's neck.

RACHEL  
Alright, cut the crap, Henry. This has to be some kind of joke, right?

JEKYLL  
A joke?

RACHEL  
You told me you wouldn't just stand by and let Hyde get executed, right? You meant that, right?

JEKYLL  
(trying to be calm)  
Rachel, put the knife down.

RACHEL  
(intensely)  
Don't dodge the question! You're still going to save Hyde, aren't you?! Aren't you?!

She positions the knife closer to Jekyll's neck, and Jekyll puts his hands up. Behind her, Jasper and Adam walk up to her, and Adam puts a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

ADAM  
Rachel, I don't know anything about the situation, but you need to calm down a little–

RACHEL  
(not looking at Adam)  
I am calm!

Jasper raises his hands as well, but looks unsure if he should put his hands on Rachel's shoulder as well.

JASPER  
Rachel, please don't stab Dr. Jekyll...

JEKYLL  
(to Rachel)  
Rachel, they're right. Why don't we calm down a little and we can discuss this properly?

Rachel only glares at Jekyll, narrowing her eyes. Jekyll swallows.

JEKYLL  
Look, Rachel. I've already done my part to save Hyde. He's going somewhere no one will be able to see him again.

RACHEL  
And that's it? He's just going to be on the run for the rest of his life?

JEKYLL  
I wouldn't call it that, but...

Rachel grips her knife tighter, stomping her foot on the floor.

RACHEL  
I can't believe this! You said you knew how I felt! And now you're just sending Hyde off without any guarantee that he's safe! Without any pardon!

JEKYLL  
Rachel, there are no pardons for murder, you know that.

RACHEL  
But Hyde...Hyde needs someone right now! He needs someone who will stand by him whether he dies now or later! And if you're not going to be that person, then so be it!

She pulls the knife back from Jekyll's neck, and then storms off. Jasper and Adam step aside to let her through, and then glance at Jekyll.

JASPER  
Sorry, Dr. Jekyll.

The two of them then head after her. Jekyll watches them leave, and then sighs. He looks down at his arm, and rolls up his sleeve. The green veins are still there.

LANYON  
(O.S.)  
Henry!

Jekyll starts, and then rolls down his sleeve, before turning towards the stairs. Lanyon is coming up the stairs, going in his direction.

LANYON  
I heard yelling up here. What happened?

JEKYLL  
Oh, that? That was nothing.

LANYON  
Are you sure?

JEKYLL  
(shaking head)  
Well, it's nothing I can't handle.

LANYON  
Yes, yes, of course. (looks around) Now, I have to ask, where are the Lodgers?

Jekyll blinks, and then looks around them. Sure enough, the hallway is now devoid of any people.

JEKYLL  
Strange...they're usually around here.

SCENE 03

INT. FOURTH FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Rachel walks up the stairs to the succeeding floors of the Society, still furious. She heaves a few breaths, wiping sweat away with her sleeve, holding her knife tight.

Jasper and Adam are following after her, meanwhile. They don't say anything, they just let her walk up flight after flight of stairs until she calms down and stops at the top of the last flight of stairs.

When she does stop, the two others finally come up to her, standing on either side of her.

JASPER  
Rachel, are you okay?

RACHEL  
(breathing audibly)  
No...I'm not.

She looks down, and then sighs.

RACHEL  
How could he say that? It was as if he didn't care a bit about what happened to Hyde!

ADAM  
Well, I mean, it did sound quite like it, but it is no excuse to go pointing knives at people.

RACHEL  
It's just that...I'm worried about Hyde, alright?

She scratches the side of her neck. Jasper's eyes dart towards his right, and he notices Archer heading up a few stairs.

JASPER  
(pointing a finger to his right)  
Um, aren't those the stairs to the attic?

ADAM  
(looking up)  
Yes, why?

Adam notices one more Lodger going inside, and he frowns.

ADAM  
Oh, hell.

He walks up to one Lodger standing beside the stairs to the attic. This Lodger, LUKAS IBSEN, looks up at him.

ADAM  
Did that Lodger just go into the attic?

IBSEN  
Huh? Oh, yeah. To be frank, there have been lots of Lodgers going in there. (waves hand) Not that I would know anything about what's going on in there.

ADAM  
Right. Right, uh, I have to go.

He points towards the attic door, and leaves in the direction of said attic door. The camera then turns to Jasper and Rachel.

JASPER  
...Well...I know you're worried about Hyde, but–

RACHEL  
I have an idea.

JASPER  
(blinking)  
Huh?

SCENE 04

INT. ATTIC – DAY.

Within the attic, a crowd of Lodgers have now gathered, sitting around Frankenstein's bed as she speaks to them. She looks a little nervous, but nonetheless tells her story.

FRANKENSTEIN  
And then, just as I had thought all was safe – the door swung open, and my Creature came into the room!

At that moment, the door opens. Several of the Lodgers jump as they and Frankenstein look up at the door, and they see Adam peek into the attic. He gives everyone a once-over, and then looks a little awkward.

ADAM  
I am not intruding on something, am I?

FRANKENSTEIN  
Oh, no, is fine. (nervously) Though I guess you could say I got a bit carried away in speaking to these people...?

ADAM  
What...are you doing, anyway?

FRANKENSTEIN  
Simple. It is story time.

ADAM  
Right...

HELSBY  
(from his seat on the floor)  
Frankenstein is telling us about her life story!

FRANKENSTEIN  
(gesturing to Lavender and Flowers)  
At first, it was just Lavender and her friend here. But several more popped in, and I haven't told people about this in so long...

ADAM  
I see. (crosses his arms, smiling a bit) So you are just going to continue story time?

Frankenstein opens her mouth to reply, but the door creaks open again, and who else but Lanyon looks inside the attic.

LANYON  
Ah, there you all are. Ibsen told me you would be here.

LAVENDER  
(standing up)  
Dr. Lanyon! Didn't expect you to be sneaking up on us like that...

LANYON  
It is my business to sneak. (clears throat) Now, what are you all doing here when you were supposed to be working on your displays for the Exhibition?

HELSBY  
Well, some of us are already done–

LANYON  
You still need to practice your presentation. Get back to work. You can take breaks after the Exhibition.

Many of the Lodgers groan, and stand up from the floor, before moving to leave the attic. Frankenstein and Adam look at Lanyon, and he looks back at them.

LANYON  
You didn't mean to distract them, did you, Miss Frankenstein?

FRANKENSTEIN  
They told me they had time.

LANYON  
And you just believed them like that?

FRANKENSTEIN  
I do not see what you are getting so worked up for. Surely they cannot spend the whole day working.

LANYON  
And surely they cannot spend the whole day listening to your stories. They have to attend to something that will benefit them in the long run.

Frankenstein sits up straighter on the bed, and Adam looks away. Lanyon looks down as well and pulls out a pocket watch, glancing down at it for a moment, before putting it away and looking back at her.

LANYON  
But I have to admit, the Lodgers are drawn to you like moths to a flame. I wonder why.

With that, he turns and walks back towards the exit to the attic. Frankenstein and Adam stare after him, and then look at each other.

INT. FOURTH FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Lanyon steps out of the attic after the last Lodger goes out, and walks down the stairs. Once at the foot of the stairs, he pauses.

LANYON  
Hmmm...

He blinks, and then reaches into his inner pocket, before pulling out his small notebook. He then opens it, and pulls out a pen, scribbling something down, yet the camera is angled so we cannot see.

After a few seconds, we cut to a shot over Lanyon's shoulder at the notebook's contents. The page he had been writing on now contains the words:

_Victoria Frankenstein_

_-attracts the Lodgers; apparently charismatic_

He then closes the notebook.

END SCENE.

 


	15. Chapter 14: Search For Edward Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Edward Hyde, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't doubt this chapter will disappoint. Just accepted it and moved on.

CHAPTER 14

“SEARCH FOR EDWARD HYDE”

SCENE 01

???

The screen is black.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Where...am I?

Out of the darkness, a bubble floats upwards. EXTREME CLOSE-UP shot of a closed eye, which slowly opens. The iris is green.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Where...?

Hands slowly move up from the darkness up to the camera, and ZOOM OUT as the person we now recognize as Hyde looks down at his hands.

Hyde is floating in a darkness somewhere, and he looks quite tired. He stares down at his hands for a while, before his chest heaves. The darkness slowly turns from black to a dark green, beginning to melt away as it turns to a lighter and lighter green.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
I'm...I'm in Jekyll's mind. Jekyll...

He reaches a hand out, and a light appears in front of him.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Henry...

CLOSE-UP SHOT of Hyde's face. His eyes are widening.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Henry...! I'm here...!

INT. JEKYLL'S OFFICE – NIGHT.

Jekyll had been looking down at a paper when he hears Hyde's voice, and he freezes.

HYDE  
(V.O., slightly fuzzy, angry)  
Henry...don't you dare...shut me out like that again...!

He stands up from his desk, and runs towards the door, opening it. Then he runs outside, into the main hall of the Society. As he runs, Hyde continues to talk.

HYDE  
(V.O., clear)  
You can't run from me, Jekyll! What were you thinking, trying to make me leave like that? You obviously have no idea what you're dealing with!

Jekyll doesn't respond to Hyde, and instead runs to a certain room – the infirmary. He reaches at the side for the light switch and turns the lights on, before hurrying for the shelves on the wall.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Jekyll, stop and listen to me this instant!

Finally, Jekyll finds what he is looking for at the top shelf, and reaches up to grab it, before looking down at it. It is a container of medicine, and he quickly unscrews the lid before shaking out two white pills into his hand. Without hesitation, he gulps them down.

HYDE  
(V.O., fading away)  
Jekyll! HENRY...!

With Hyde's voice gone again, Jekyll sighs in relief. He leans back against the shelves, trying to catch his breath. Once he has done so, he looks down at his left arm, and rolls down his sleeve again. The veins visible against his skin are still colored green.

JEKYLL  
(to himself, rolling his sleeve down)  
It's fine...

He exhales audibly.

JEKYLL  
I just have to keep taking these pills...

 

He then tightens his hold on the medicine container.

SCENE 02

INT. KITCHEN – NIGHT.

Rachel holds up a kitchen knife to her face. She stares down at it for a while, before putting it down on the counter. She then turns her eyes towards a bag on the counter, looking over everything inside.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
Alright, so I have this...and I have this...

Beside her, Jasper watches her do so, before taking a bite out of a chicken leg.

JASPER  
Um, Rachel...where are we going again?

RACHEL  
(closing the bag)  
We're going to go search for Hyde. Do a sweep of the city to see if I can find Hyde by sheer luck before going to my sister-in-law.

JASPER  
Right.

Rachel takes up the bag by the strap, and puts it over her shoulder. She is about to turn towards the door when someone comes towards the door from the outside, and she and Jasper look up to see Adam. He is carrying a tray of dishes, presumably from his and Frankenstein's dinner. He takes one look at the two of them, and then tries to smile.

ADAM  
Oh...am I intruding on something?

RACHEL  
Actually, a little, but–

ADAM  
(interrupting)  
Don't worry, I'm just putting the tray down here...

He places the tray on the counter. Then he looks at Rachel and Jasper again.

ADAM  
I assume Monica or any of the other staff will take care of everything? You seem like you're leaving.

RACHEL  
Oh, you figured out that much. Sorry, I can't talk right now. Jasper and I are on some serious business right now – we have to go look for Hyde!

JASPER  
And I'm helping! (less energetic) I mean, sort of...I'm not helping.

ADAM  
Rachel wouldn't have brought you if you weren't helping.

RACHEL  
(to Jasper)  
Yeah, Jasper, don't worry about it. (to Adam) And you can call Monica if you need anything.

She waves at Adam, and then she leaves the kitchen. Jasper waves at Adam as well, and that leaves Adam alone inside the kitchen. His smile falls, and he looks down at the tray, before he sighs.

SCENE 03

EXT. STREETS OF LONDON – NIGHT.

ESTABLISHING SHOT of the streets as Rachel and Jasper walk through them, with the two of them looking about the streets and Rachel calling out.

RACHEL  
(calling)  
Hyde! Hyde! Edward!

Jasper, who had been carrying the bag silently, now looks at Rachel.

JASPER  
Do you think that calling out for Hyde would be effective? I mean, he is a murderer in hiding, it might not work...

Rachel looks at him, and he freezes.

JASPER  
Sorry...

RACHEL  
(looking down)  
No, it's fine. I mean...I don't know if this is going to work, either. But I have to try everything in order to find him.

She clenches her hand into a fist as she continues.

RACHEL  
He's probably scared and alone...I know he doesn't want to head to the gallows. I have to find him and see what I can do for him.

JASPER  
...You and Hyde are really good friends, huh.

RACHEL  
(shrugging)  
I don't know if he sees it that way. But...I do.

Jasper looks down as well, putting his hands together.

JASPER  
Well...that's a nice sentiment.

RACHEL  
Yeah...

The two of them grow silent for a while, walking together in silence. Suddenly, a drop of water falls from the sky, and hits Rachel's nose. She looks up, and it begins to rain.

Jasper and Rachel run for cover, finding shelter under a nearby building. They back against the wall, before Rachel looks out, and then sighs.

RACHEL  
Well, there's only so much progress we can make on a rainy night...

JASPER  
What do we do now?

RACHEL  
I'm not entirely sure myself. But since we're out here, I guess we'll have to wait the storm out.

Jasper sits down on the pavement, and exhales. After a few seconds, Rachel joins him, still looking out on the pavement. He pulls his knees closer to himself, and it is a while before one of them speaks.

RACHEL  
First Jekyll, and now the rain...

JASPER  
(trying to be encouraging)  
...Hey, it's going to be alright.

RACHEL  
But what if what Henry said was true? What if Hyde really is going somewhere I can't follow? I don't know if he'll be able to take care of himself... (muttering) ...I mean, he did kill someone, but...

JASPER  
You don't have to keep justifying your concern for Hyde. I mean...if you believe he's a good person, then you believe it.

RACHEL  
I know...

Jasper looks down at her hand, placed down on the pavement. He moves his hand down to touch it, but hesitates, and Rachel moves it away before he can do anything else.

RACHEL  
What if something's happened to him...?

She stares down at the pavement, and Jasper finally looks away as well.

SCENE 04

INT. JEKYLL'S OFFICE – NIGHT.

By now, Jekyll has returned to his office, and he is seated again at his desk. He is signing a piece of paper when someone knocks on the door, and he looks up.

JEKYLL  
Come in.

The door opens, and reveals Monica, who is carrying a tray of food in one hand. She smiles politely at him, and he in turn smiles back.

JEKYLL  
Why, Miss Monica! I haven't seen you do this in a while.

MONICA  
Ah, yeah. Usually Rachel does this for you, doesn't she?

JEKYLL  
Yes. Where is she, by the way, if you're getting my food for me?

MONICA  
She's looking for Master Hy – uh, I mean...Mr. Kaylock?

Jekyll stares at her, while she laughs nervously.

JEKYLL  
...Why is she looking for Mr. Kaylock? He's right here in the Society.

MONICA  
(walking forward)  
He makes himself scarce. (waves a hand) You know how it is. Anyway...

She puts the tray down on an empty spot on his desk, and then moves quickly towards the door before Jekyll can say anything.

MONICA  
I'll be going now! Good night, Dr. Jekyll!

And with that, she closes the door. Jekyll blinks, and then looks at the food on the tray. It is a bunch of sandwiches and a cup of coffee.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
I know who she's looking for...

He takes up the cup of coffee, and then blows on it.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Should I stop her?

Jekyll doesn't drink just yet, though; he stares down at the coffee.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
I know she won't find him.

SCENE 05

INT. MAIN HALL – NIGHT.

There are some Lodgers out in the main hall, looking at some of the displays and chatting. The camera focuses on Lavender and Cantilupe as they talk.

LAVENDER  
And you did see Dr. Jekyll earlier, right?

CANTILUPE  
To be honest, I've never seen Dr. Jekyll run like that before.

LAVENDER  
We haven't seen him run at all. He always seems so composed. And he was going to the infirmary – maybe he hurt himself or something?

From the side, Helsby joins in, all while keeping his eyes on a display of a luminous looking geode.

HELSBY  
Please. The only way that Jekyll could injure himself in his office is if he gets a papercut from doing all that paperwork. He doesn't use the chemistry equipment he has in his glass cabinets at all.

CANTILUPE  
If that's true, then why does he sometimes have them replaced?

HELSBY  
(turning towards the two)  
Heh, that's true. But what would he even need them for? He doesn't even do any science.

CANTILUPE  
That's the enigma, isn't it?

She then looks back towards Lavender, who has been silent for a bit. Lavender catches Cantilupe looking at her, and she puts her hands together.

LAVENDER  
What is it?

CANTILUPE  
Are you thinking of something?

LAVENDER  
No...nothing in particular.

HELSBY  
(leaning over)  
Now that's strange. If you were thinking of something, normally you would have told us about it by now.

LAVENDER  
I don't have to tell you everything.

CANTILUPE  
...It's not about what happened the other night, is it?

Lavender looks at Cantilupe in surprise, and then sighs.

LAVENDER  
You're really perceptive. (inhales) Well, to be honest, I was thinking about the other night...

CANTILUPE  
Alright.

LAVENDER  
(after a pause)  
I mean...who would tell Moreau about Adam? I know we're kinda loose-lipped, but I thought...

HELSBY  
(crosses arms)  
Well, we have no idea on how to figure out who did it.

LAVENDER  
(looking at Helsby)  
You didn't do it, did you?

HELSBY  
What? No! I haven't been out recently.

LAVENDER  
Right, because you were busy trying to find a hundred different places to fuck–

HELSBY  
(putting hands up, blushing)  
Alright, alright. But you know I haven't let slip anything about Frankenstein's second creature or anything like that.

He lowers his hands, and then jabs his thumb in the direction of Archer, who had been carrying a potted Venus flytrap to his left.

HELSBY  
If anything, it was probably Archer. He's stupid like that.

Archer seems to hear him, and looks at him, miffed.

ARCHER  
Oi! I'm not stupid!

LAVENDER  
(tilting her head)  
The betting pool, Archer.

ARCHER  
(blushing)  
Right – well – alright, but not stupid enough to go on blabbering about Adam.

HELSBY  
Are you sure? You go out on the town a lot. Not to mention you get pretty loose when you're drunk.

ARCHER  
(turns away, indignant)  
None of you have any faith in me, do you?

CANTILUPE  
Well, if Archer had done anything, Bird would know about it. And Bird would tell everyone.

HELSBY  
(adjusting glasses)  
Yeah, it's not the kind of thing that could go unnoticed here.

LAVENDER  
(sighs)  
Whoever it is, the person who let out the secret of Adam's existence isn't going to tell anyone anytime soon. Which is strange, considering how fast gossip travels around here, as you all know.

CANTILUPE  
Well, everyone here at the Society is nicer than they seem. I'm pretty sure they'll come forward eventually. And we have to forgive them. It was most likely an honest mistake, after all.

ARCHER  
Yeah, but I wonder if Frankenstein would feel the same.

LAVENDER  
That's true...she nearly lost the only family she had left because of Moreau.

CANTILUPE  
Perhaps that's why they haven't been going forward about it.

HELSBY  
And she did deck Jekyll across the face.

Lavender gives Helsby a look, and he looks away awkwardly.

LAVENDER  
Well, I've been spending a lot of time around Frankenstein. I don't think she's going to hold an honest mistake against someone, even if she and Adam were put in danger because of it. (beat) ...Hearing it out of my mouth, maybe she would.

CANTILUPE  
It will be fine, anyway. The danger has passed, and there's nothing for us to worry about but the Exhibition.

LAVENDER  
Right. We have to keep moving forward.

HELSBY  
I'm with you on that one.

As the Lodgers talking disperse, the camera zooms out until it is behind the columns in the main hall. We now see that there is a person watching them. This person stares for a while, before walking away, hanging their head.

END SCENE.

 


	16. Chapter 15: That's A Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein and Adam separately agree to something, and Jekyll has a new ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck it's been a month since I updated this fanfic. Life has been totally crazy, and I just started college, I hope y'all understand.
> 
> If this seems kinda weird, it's just because I'm a sucker for impulsive posting.

CHAPTER 15

“THAT'S A START”

SCENE 01

INT. ATTIC – DAY.

It is midday. Frankenstein is lying on her bed, reading a book. She reads for a little while, before placing the book down on her chest, blowing a lock of hair out of her face.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
Nothing to do yet again...

She looks at the empty bed beside her, and sighs.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
Adam must be having a lot of fun with his new friends.

She then smiles.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
Not that I blame him. He is still young and has to take the opportunity to make friends.

She blinks, and then raises the book again. She has just started reading again when she hears a knock on the door to the attic, and she looks up.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Huh?

She closes the book, and then sits up, placing the book down on the bed. She then stands up, and walks towards the door to answer it.

Once she opens it, she notices that behind it is Lavender. She waves a hand.

LAVENDER  
Good afternoon!

FRANKENSTEIN  
(tilting her head a little)  
Good afternoon.

LAVENDER  
How've you been doing?

FRANKENSTEIN  
(shrugging)  
I've been better.

LAVENDER  
You seem to be improving, at least.

FRANKENSTEIN  
I believe so. In fact, I think I've gotten a little healthier.

LAVENDER  
(clapping her hands together)  
That's good! But you know, I have to ask a favor of you.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Oh?

LAVENDER  
Some of the Lodgers would really like it if you were to take a look at their presentations for the Exhibition.

Frankenstein raises her eyebrows, apparently a little surprised at the thought.

FRANKENSTEIN  
They want me to take a look at them?

LAVENDER  
Yeah! (pause) Are you not feeling up to it?

FRANKENSTEIN  
(laughing softly)  
It's not that. Why would they want me, a person who hasn't been engaging in mad science for nearly twenty years, to look at their work?

LAVENDER  
Well, you know a thing or two about mad science, don't you?

FRANKENSTEIN  
My knowledge is mostly in alchemy and reanimation...

LAVENDER  
(putting her hands behind her back)  
With alchemy, you already have a base knowledge of a lot of the mad sciences around here! Sure, some are based more on modern chemistry, but alchemy is a step towards that, don't you think?

Frankenstein looks at Lavender, before putting her hands together.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Is this just because you think it would be nice for someone as famous as I to look at the exhibits?

LAVENDER  
(laughing nervously)  
What? No!

She continues to laugh. Frankenstein gives her an unimpressed look, however, and Lavender's laugh dies down into a disappointed sigh.

LAVENDER  
(a little pleadingly)  
Please? This could really help the other Lodgers. What with what happened with Moreau and all, we could really use a little boost of confidence.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Well...

She scratches the back of her neck, staring at Lavender for a little longer, before sighing.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Alright. I suppose my condition is getting better, so I could wander around the Society for a bit.

Lavender's face lights up, and she clasps her hands together.

LAVENDER  
Really? It won't be too much trouble?

FRANKENSTEIN  
I suppose not.

Lavender then grins sweetly at Frankenstein, and she can't help smiling back.

LAVENDER  
Well, you'll really make an impression, that's for sure.

FRANKENSTEIN  
I believe I've already made an impression on all the Lodgers...

LAVENDER  
Well, some of them haven't warmed up to you. But hey! You can't please everyone.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Of course.

LAVENDER  
Speaking of that, we're all also really glad Adam is looking around the Society.

FRANKENSTEIN  
He's...he is?

SCENE 02

INT. THIRD FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

As usual, the Society is lively, with the Lodgers going from room to room and talking to each other. In the midst of this, on the third floor hallway, are Jasper and Adam, with Adam looking down at Jasper's notebook.

ADAM  
And you say you're going to put this all in your presentation for this Exhibition?

JASPER  
Yeah! I mean, I never really got the chance to show anyone my research before...I don't know how it'll turn out, but I hope I can interest some people, at least.

ADAM  
(pointing at the book)  
But who wouldn't be interested in this? You've perfectly documented the various supernatural creatures in the city!

JASPER  
Hm, it's nothing compared to Miss Lavender and Mrs. Cantilupe's creatures, or Bryson's research on the stars.

ADAM  
I'm sure you'll do great.

JASPER  
(shrugging)  
That's what everyone tells me...

Adam looks down and flips through a few more pages, before looking up at Jasper again.

ADAM  
Well, you have been doing a good job of showing me around the Lodgers' laboratories, I think.

JASPER  
Oh – they've been asking me for a lot of help on things, so I know about a lot of what they're doing. It sounds like they're pretty busy preparing for the Exhibition.

ADAM  
When is this Exhibition?

JASPER  
Dr. Jekyll said it's gonna be in about two weeks.

Then Jasper stops, and counts on his fingers, before looking a little surprised.

JASPER  
No – it's almost a week now! Oh, man, I'm not ready!

ADAM  
Well, I can't blame you, a lot has happened recently...

JASPER  
Still, I probably should have gotten started sooner! Um...

He looks around, possibly out of agitation, and then makes his way towards the stairs. Adam follows him, and the two of them make their way down the stairs.

SCENE 03

INT. JASPER'S ROOM – DAY.

The door to Jasper's room opens, and Jasper walks in followed by Adam. Upon their arrival, several creatures within cages begin to move about a bit and make various noises. A bog dragon in the corner puffs out a plume of fire, and Jasper walks over to this dragon while Adam stares at the other caged creatures.

JASPER  
(to the bog dragon)  
Hi, Irene. How've you been?

Adam bends down to look at another creature within a lower cage. This creature is obscured in shadow a bit, but otherwise looks like a normal rabbit.

ADAM  
(softly)  
Hello.

The rabbit-creature sneezes, and the action unfurls two wings on its back. Adam only smiles, as if what we now know to be a skvader has endeared him.

Meanwhile, Jasper takes his notebook out from under his arm – Adam must have given it back to him on the way to his room. He opens it and flips through a few pages.

JASPER  
(muttering to himself)  
Where to begin...

He stops at a certain page, and clears his throat. Adam looks up at him as he does so. Jasper then begins to read from the book, keeping his eyes fixed on the pages and slouching a bit as he begins.

JASPER  
(a little loudly)  
In my studies...uh...I learned many things about supernatural creatures. (pausing, quietly) Wait...no. (clears throat again, loudly again) So, the first thing you need to know about the creatures I study is that they're not dangerous. And, ah, they're very interesting. Um...

He flips through a few more pages. He still doesn't look up at Adam as he continues.

JASPER  
Let's start with...winged snakes. They-they look real dangerous. But from the moment they hatch, they're absolute... (glances up at Adam, quietly)) ...Is “sweetheart” a good word to say? Should I sound more academic?

ADAM  
Uh...I think it's fine?

JASPER  
(burying his face in his notes)  
I'm terrible at this.

ADAM  
(standing up)  
You're not terrible!

JASPER  
(peeking out)  
Are you sure?

ADAM  
Well, I mean, I'm sure the content of your presentation will be fine. But your delivery is a little...not good, I'll be honest.

JASPER  
(lowering his notebook)  
Sorry. I just get too nervous...

ADAM  
Well, you can work around that. I mean, I'm no expert on public speaking – of course I don't speak to crowds of people a lot. But I learned a bit from Mother about how to at least look confident when speaking.

JASPER  
“Mother”? You mean Frankenstein?

ADAM  
(nodding)  
Oh. Yeah.

Adam puts a hand to his chin, looking thoughtful.

ADAM  
Hm...first of all, I think she would say that you should stand up straight.

Jasper straightens up, as if he has just realized now that he was slouching.

ADAM  
Second, you need to think about what you're talking about, not what everyone else thinks of you. That way, you can talk about your science with strangers as clearly as you would when you talk to a friend.

JASPER  
What if people don't like what I'm talking about?

ADAM  
That's their problem, not yours, and they are free not to listen. But you continue speaking for those who are listening. (beat) At least, that's what Mother tells me.

He laughs a bit nervously. Jasper looks at him for a little while, and then turns his eyes down towards his notebook.

JASPER  
Dr. Frankenstein sounds like she has a lot of experience with this sort of thing.

ADAM  
(shaking his head)  
No, Frankenstein's just confident. She doesn't go presenting her work to the whole world or anything like that, of course.

JASPER  
(grinning a little)  
If the book's anything to go by.

Adam turns his eyes to Jasper again, putting a hand on his hip and laughing a bit.

ADAM  
Yes, I think you should go to Dr. Jekyll for things like public speaking. My advice can only go so far.

JASPER  
Yeah, but Dr. Jekyll seems kind of preoccupied. He did promise to teach me things, but it seems as if lately, he's got a lot on his mind. I don't want to bother him.

ADAM  
What about Dr. Lanyon? He is the co-founder of the Society, right?

JASPER  
(shrugging)  
I don't think I left the best first impression on him when we first met. Not to mention, he seems quite busy too.

ADAM  
I see.

Jasper puts his hands in his pockets, pursing his lips for a moment, before speaking again.

JASPER  
I don't even have any displays prepared, I don't know if my creatures will mix well with a lot of people, and I don't know if I'll mix well either...

ADAM  
Well, you do know that your work is worth presenting, right? That's a start.

JASPER  
I guess.

ADAM  
(after a pause, looking away)  
It looks like I am not that great at encouraging.

JASPER  
(waving hands)  
No, no, that's fine! I-I appreciate the help. That's...that's a start too.

ADAM  
If that's the case, then I'll do my best to help you.

JASPER  
(smiling)  
Thanks.

The two of them exchange a look of shy but genuine friendship.

SCENE 04

INT. PORTER RESIDENCE DINING ROOM – NIGHT.

The dining room within the Porter residence is too quiet. The only sounds are the clinking of the utensils against the plates. The people dining are respectable gentlemen, but none look as if they will talk any time soon.

The person sitting at the head of the table, FRANKLIN PORTER, chews a little, before swallowing and trying to crack a smile.

FRANKLIN  
Is this a funeral, or something?

Everyone looks at him. Franklin tries to keep his smile on. After about two seconds, another person at the table, Lanyon, nods.

LANYON  
I agree, Mr. Porter. (looks at the others) Why are we so quiet tonight, gentlemen?

Another one seated there, Utterson, speaks up.

UTTERSON  
Surely it is not because Dr. Jekyll and Dr. Lanyon are here, is it?

One of the other gentlemen, SIR DANVERS CAREW, looks at him.

CAREW  
Sharp as ever, Mr. Utterson.

From his place at the table, Jekyll swallows his food, and then speaks as well.

JEKYLL  
Pray tell, why might mine and Dr. Lanyon's presence here be bothersome to you?

CAREW  
Something despicable happened in your Society for Arcane Sciences, Dr. Jekyll.

Jekyll deflates. Lanyon takes the chance to speak for his friend.

LANYON  
I assure you, sir, we are having the problem taken care of. The murderer–

CAREW  
(interrupting)  
–Has not been caught yet, I heard.

LANYON  
I believe the police will eventually track him down and have him hanged.

Jekyll listens to the two of them while they continue to argue off-screen, looking more and more uncomfortable. ZOOM IN on Jekyll as they talk.

CAREW  
(O.S.)  
That's good. But how could such a thing happen in your own Society?

LANYON  
(O.S.)  
The fact that Dr. Jekyll hired someone who was capable of killing someone happened to be an unlucky decision.

CAREW  
(O.S.)  
So a lack of luck was all it was?

LANYON  
(O.S.)  
Dr. Jekyll's former assistant made a lot of false promises to him; it wasn't just luck.

FRANKLIN  
(O.S.)  
Gentlemen, please.

Jekyll snaps out of his unease, and looks at Franklin. Several others do the same again, including the camera.

FRANKLIN  
(extending a hand towards Lanyon)  
If Dr. Lanyon says that this was the assistant's fault alone, then I believe him. What an employee says and does is not the sin of the employer. We do not blame God for the sins of mankind.

One of the other gentlemen looks like he is about to interrupt, but Franklin continues.

FRANKLIN  
Besides, Dr. Jekyll was not present that night. It is absurd to think he could prevent something he neither suspected would happen nor was present for.

This gentleman closes his mouth, while the others look at each other in agreement. On the other hand, Jekyll swallows nervously, and Carew looks Franklin in the eye.

CAREW  
You've made your point well, Mr. Porter. But you know that if something even more despicable happens in Jekyll's Society, and you still try to defend it, you will be held in contempt as well.

FRANKLIN  
I know when to fold my cards, of course. It is a crucial skill when it comes to politics. (bitterly) And besides, you should know that I am already held in contempt because of my background.

Then Franklin looks at Jekyll, the face of whom the camera angle has hidden from view.

FRANKLIN  
(to Jekyll)  
But I know I do not have to fold my cards yet. Consider me an ally of you and your Society, Dr. Jekyll.

Finally, the camera cuts back to Jekyll. He is quite pale.

JEKYLL  
(pained, trying to smile)  
Thank you, Mr. Porter.

Lanyon and Utterson look at Jekyll as well, concern on their faces.

UTTERSON  
Henry, are you alright?

Jekyll looks unsure as to how to respond. After a few seconds, he pushes himself out of his seat and gets up.

JEKYLL  
(quietly and hurriedly)  
Excuse me.

He then walks away from the table and out of the dining room.

INT. PORTER RESIDENCE FOYER – NIGHT.

Jekyll walks quickly to the stairs, and leans on the banister once he reaches it. He heaves a couple of breaths, putting a hand to his head.

JEKYLL  
(in between breaths)  
Oh, God...

His other hand moves to his stomach, and he inhales shakily.

JEKYLL  
(to himself)  
I can't afford to think about Hyde. He might...

He doesn't continue. Instead, he removes his hand from his head, and reaches into his jacket. He pulls out a small jar, and moves his other hand to open it, before shaking out a white pill.

Jekyll then takes the pill, and swallows, before letting out a sigh of relief. Then he quickly puts the lid back on the jar, and puts it away. He takes another deep breath.

JEKYLL  
(to himself)  
Everything will be fine, as long as Hyde doesn't come out.

He then allows himself a smile.

JEKYLL  
(to himself)  
Everything will be fine.

He then claps his hands together, contented for now.

END SCENE.

 


	17. Chapter 16: A Number of Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets help in finding Hyde, Frankenstein looks around the Society, and Archer finds something in Griffin's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, there are a lot of scenes going on in this chapter. But which parts can you consider important? Which parts are just slices of life?
> 
> Some of the lines from this chapter are from the comic. You know the ones.
> 
> Also, the return of Monica, as well as the introduction of a certain dangerous lady!

CHAPTER 16

“A NUMBER OF SCENES”

SCENE 01

EXT. THE FORTY ELEPHANTS' HIDEOUT – NIGHT.

PAN through a section of the wet and dirty streets of London, where a few houses and buildings stand crammed together. Footsteps ring through the air as the camera continues, until it reaches a seemingly ordinary building with a door shut tight.

From the opposite direction, Rachel and Monica enter the frame. Rachel steps towards this particular building, while Monica looks around cautiously. She taps Rachel on the shoulder, and she turns to her.

 

MONICA  
(uneasy)  
Rachel, are you sure this is where we're supposed to go? I don't like the look of this place.

RACHEL  
(waving a hand)  
Don't worry about it, Monica. This is the place.

MONICA  
(pointing over her shoulder)  
I think I saw a dead body in that alley there.

RACHEL  
Oh. (nervously) They're...probably just sleeping.

Monica doesn't look convinced. However, Rachel turns and walks up to the entrance.

RACHEL  
It'll be fine. This may be dangerous, but my sister-in-law and her friends won't hurt us.

MONICA  
Dangerous? Who is your sister-in-law, anyway?

RACHEL  
You'll see.

She then raises a hand to knock on the door four times. Once she does so, a pair of eyes peek out from a slot on the door. This pair of eyes belongs to a certain PENELOPE NETTLE.

PENELOPE  
Name?

RACHEL  
Ah, Rachel Pidgley.

The eyes widen from behind the door, and swiftly the door opens so we see Penelope staring at Rachel.

PENELOPE  
You mean the boss's sister, Rachel Pidgley?

RACHEL  
That would be me, apparently.

Penelope gives her a once over, and then puts on a crooked smile.

PENELOPE  
Never woulda guessed. (shrugs) Then again, I'm new.

Then she turns her eyes upon Monica suspiciously, and Monica shrinks under her gaze.

PENELOPE  
(to Rachel)  
Is she following you?

RACHEL  
(glancing at Monica, to Penelope)  
Oh, her–! She's a friend of mine!

PENELOPE  
(still staring at Monica)  
Hm.

With a wave of her hand, Penelope steps inside and closes the door. Rachel and Monica stare at the door for a few seconds.

And a few seconds later, footsteps come running back to the door, and Penelope throws it open, before stepping aside to let them in.

PENELOPE  
You can come in now.

RACHEL  
(nodding at her)  
Thank you.

And with that, Rachel walks inside, with Monica following behind her, a little reluctantly.

SCENE 02

INT. THE FORTY ELEPHANTS' HIDEOUT – NIGHT.

The interior of the hideout is filled with various loot, from jewelry to valuable furniture. In front of one of these treasures – a large chest seemingly overflowing with gold – a woman stands with her hands upon her hips. It is LUCY HARRIS, leader of the Forty Elephants gang.

Rachel walks into the frame, and once she does, Lucy breaks into a wide grin, walking quickly towards her.

LUCY  
(throwing her arms open wide)  
Well, look who it is!

She scoops Rachel up, and Rachel squeals with laughter.

LUCY  
It's about bloody time you paid your big sis a visit! You know you've always got a job down here if you ever get tired of those posh boys up in Picadilly.

RACHEL  
(in between laughs)  
Lucy, come on!

Upon hearing this exchange, Monica, who had been following after Rachel, stops. Her jaw drops.

MONICA  
Lucy? You mean Cutthroat Lucy, the leader of the Forty Elephants?!

Lucy looks at Monica, putting Rachel down. Monica flinches, but Lucy only gives her a smile.

LUCY  
And who would you be, sweet?

MONICA  
(nervously)  
Me? I'm...

Rachel notices the anxiety in Monica's words, and brushes herself off before waving a hand towards her.

RACHEL  
(to Lucy)  
Ahem, Lucy, this is Monica Flores, my co-worker and friend. (to Monica) And this is Lucy, my sister-in-law.

MONICA  
(trying to smile at Lucy)  
Uh, it's nice to meet you... (to Rachel, through a frozen smile) Rachel, why didn't you tell me you were related to a criminal mastermind?

RACHEL  
(raising her hands)  
Well, Lucy is sort of Scotland Yard's most wanted...

LUCY  
(to Monica)  
You aren't gonna tell, are 'ya? (threateningly) 'Cause if 'ya are...

MONICA  
(quickly)  
No – I'm not gonna get you in trouble! Rachel's my friend, and I wouldn't do anything like that to her!

LUCY  
(smiling)  
Really? There's a lot to be said about loyalty, you know. Some call it brave, some call it stupid.

MONICA  
Unfortunately, I don't think I'm either.

LUCY  
That's not an odd thing, don't worry. (pause) But it is a rather boring way to live.

MONICA  
Is that...an insult?

LUCY  
(turning around)  
Depends on how you take it.

She then puts a hand to her chin, walking closer to a table, before turning back towards them.

LUCY  
(to Rachel)  
Well, then. Now that I've insulted your friend, what can I do ye for?

RACHEL  
Luce, I need your help. My friend Edward, he committed a crime, and now he's in hiding. I wanted to know if you could help me find him.

LUCY  
Find him? (tilting her head) What kind of crime did he commit?

Rachel looks away, before sighing.

RACHEL  
Murder.

LUCY  
Murder?

RACHEL  
Yeah...

LUCY  
(putting her hands on her hips)  
We don't normally deal with that kind. Who did he murder?

RACHEL  
I think...the name was Dr. Moreau?

Now it's Lucy's turn to look surprised.

LUCY  
You mean he's responsible for _that_ murder?

RACHEL  
So you have heard about it?

LUCY  
Heard about it? It's big gossip 'round these parts! Whoever did it must have been just as mad as Moreau was, if not more! And to think it was little Moneybags!

MONICA  
(raising an eyebrow)  
“Moneybags”?

RACHEL  
(to Lucy)  
D-don't call him that!

MONICA  
(looking at Rachel)  
I thought Mr. Hyde was just Dr. Jekyll's assistant.

Lucy grins a little.

LUCY  
There seems to be a lot more going for him than that, Miss Flores. He causes damages to a place, he manages to pay it off, no matter what. You'd think a normal assistant would have more trouble with that.

Then Lucy looks to Rachel.

LUCY  
My girls and I could search for him, but how could I even convince him to come meet you?

RACHEL  
Well, he's a big fan of yours, he might want to come here if it were you talking to him.

LUCY  
Yeah, but – you wanna find him for a reason, even if he killed a man. What are you gonna tell him once I get him for you?

RACHEL  
I'm going to tell him I'm worried about him, of course! Jekyll cut off communication with him, and he's gonna go somewhere – but I don't know if he'll get caught the way he is! I have to find him better connections and get him out of London safely! Because he's scared and alone! Because...

She clenches her hand into a fist.

RACHEL  
I can't stand by and watch him get hanged.

Monica steps forward and puts a hand on Rachel's shoulder. Lucy regards Rachel with a thoughtful look, before sighing.

LUCY  
What you're plannin' to do is really risky, you know that? Getting a murderer to escape the city and all.

She then lets out a small laugh.

LUCY  
Then again, I'm one to talk! I'm the leader of the Forty Elephants, the most feared gang of lady thieves in all London! And how could I say no to my baby sister?

Rachel's face lights up.

RACHEL  
So you'll help me find him?

LUCY  
Sure! He probably won't be that hard to find, if his only connection to money has cut him off. It'll be fine.

RACHEL  
(sighing in relief)  
Thanks, Lucy.

LUCY  
(raising a finger)  
I'm not making any promises, though, Rachel. The whole point of him hiding is for him not to be found, and that's just considering he hasn't already left. Since he managed to murder someone, he might be more slippery than 'ya think.

RACHEL  
(laughing a little)  
Come on, it's Edward. How slippery could he be?

SCENE 02

INT. SOCIETY FOR ARCANE SCIENCES AQUARIUM LAB – NIGHT.

Just as Rachel says this, we cut to a foot slipping on the wet floor of a certain lab. This foot belongs to Lavender, and she nearly falls, if not for Helsby catching her.

HELSBY  
Are you alright?

LAVENDER  
Yeah. I really should be careful around your wet floors, heh...

HELSBY  
That's my fault. I usually forget to ask people to mop.

With Helsby's help, Lavender stands up again. She fixes her glasses, and then turns to her right.

At her right is Frankenstein, looking at a few chemical formulas from a chemistry set. Beside Frankenstein, Ito is watching her, trying to keep her face blank.

FRANKENSTEIN  
I'm impressed. You have done very well in replicating the formulas of the old alchemists.

ITO  
(brushing some hair behind her ear)  
You really think so?

FRANKENSTEIN  
I mean, I would test them myself, but I fear a lot of them cannot be tested in such a Society.

ITO  
That's true. Dr. Jekyll wouldn't like it if I were to test these out on just about anything or anyone.

Frankenstein looks at Ito, a bit of a smile on her face.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Dr. Jekyll...he mentioned to me that he was an alchemist himself. Is that true?

ITO  
Indeed he is. He was the one who taught me a lot of things on alchemy, after all, like how to decode the old experts' words and how to carefully mix a brew.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(straightening up)  
Hm. I did not think he actually applied his knowledge here, after what he told me about maintaining his reputation.

ITO  
With the Exhibition coming up, Dr. Jekyll doesn't have a lot of time to teach me anymore. And besides, he tells me that I'm already good on my own. That is enough to bring me pride in my own work.

Frankenstein nods, turning fully towards Ito. As she does, her hand brushes against a small bottle on the table, and she picks it up before holding it at eye level to examine it.

FRANKENSTEIN  
“C18H24O2”? Which chemistry formula is this?

ITO  
(putting her hands together)  
Ah, that's a formula Dr. Jekyll and I worked on together.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(lowering the bottle)  
What does it do?

ITO  
Ah, it...develops the female characteristics in a woman. It is a naturally occurring substance in the human body, but this was made artificially in the laboratory. I imagine some people would find it an artificial version useful.

Frankenstein looks down at the bottle one more time, and then smiles.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(putting the bottle down on the table)  
Indeed, it would be useful! (looks back up at Ito) Miss Ito, was it? You must be a genius!

Ito blushes, trying to hide a giddy grin.

ITO  
(trying to sound calm)  
Th-thanks, Miss Frankenstein.

From their places at the other end of the lab, Lavender and Helsby watch the scene in front of them, grinning widely.

HELSBY  
(to Lavender)  
That's the first time I've ever seen Ito so gleeful.

LAVENDER  
She isn't doing a very good job of hiding it. But then again, I can't blame her. Frankenstein is an alchemist, so she knows what she's talking about.

HELSBY  
And Ito really is a genius!

The two of them walk over to Frankenstein and Ito, and Lavender puts her hands together.

LAVENDER  
(to Frankenstein)  
Well, Miss Frankenstein? What do you think of our little Society?

FRANKENSTEIN  
(putting her hands on her hips)  
What do I think? I think this Society is a wonderful place! Never in my youth would I have seen a place so crammed with science as this place is! In fact, I might have wanted to join such a place if one had existed back then...but then again, there's no use speculating on that.

HELSBY  
Well, that's very flattering to hear!

LAVENDER  
Yeah! (scratching the back of her neck) I mean, everyone will be very glad to hear that.

FRANKENSTEIN  
I'm not just saying that, if you were nervous about it.

LAVENDER  
(quickly)  
I know, I know.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
Now I'm wondering if she actually expected me to say nice things about the Society or not.

Lavender then claps her hands together.

LAVENDER  
But I haven't shown you the whole Society yet. I think I forgot to introduce you to Jasper's work. I wonder what he's doing for the Exhibition.

HELSBY  
I bet it's gonna be something grand!

ITO  
(to Helsby)  
Don't put any pressure on Jasper.

HELSBY  
I wasn't trying to put pressure on anyone. (puts hands up) But if that's how you feel, then I guess I could put it down a notch. Anything for our newest Lodger!

ITO  
Right...

HELSBY  
(frowning)  
Are you thinking that what I'm saying isn't genuine?

Lavender shakes her head as Ito and Helsby begin to argue about that, and she takes Frankenstein's hand.

LAVENDER  
Come on. Let's go find Jasper.

SCENE 03

INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY – NIGHT.

Frankenstein and Lavender walk out of the lab, and some of the Lodgers step away from the door and begin acting casual. Frankenstein looks around at them, while Lavender sighs.

LAVENDER  
Still a celebrity, I guess.

FRANKENSTEIN  
It still bothers me, kind of.

LAVENDER  
(shrugs)  
Well, maybe you'll stay here long enough that the others will get used to you being a tangible human being. I know I have.

She looks at Frankenstein, and then realizes what she has said.

LAVENDER  
(putting hand up, laughing nervously)  
Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to stay here longer. You need to go back home and all that, away from the city...

FRANKENSTEIN  
It's fine. You got used to me in a small amount of time, the other Lodgers may do the same.

Frankenstein and Lavender then begin walking down the hall, towards the staircase leading to the main hall.

LAVENDER  
That's just because we've been spending a lot of time together, Miss Frankenstein. The other Lodgers are afraid to get close to you, sort of. You're like an idol to them.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Well, it surprises men when gods come down to earth as one of them, doesn't it?

LAVENDER  
I guess so.

They turn a corner, and then come closer to the staircase, before walking down it.

LAVENDER  
But the Lodgers are all really nice.

FRANKENSTEIN  
So I've heard.

LAVENDER  
Does Adam tell you a lot about us? He is the one going out and meeting everyone, after all.

FRANKENSTEIN  
He does say you are good people. But he's nicer than I am.

LAVENDER  
So...

FRANKENSTEIN  
I don't mean anything bad by it. You are all good scientists. But society wants to know if you are good people, correct?

LAVENDER  
I wish. The Londoners really just want to know if they can profit off our sciences.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Well, would that not be nice for you?

LAVENDER  
I suppose. We could have our own laboratories, more supplies, even students. Soon mad science will just become normal science.

FRANKENSTEIN  
And is that not the goal?

LAVENDER  
Yeah, but...I'm just afraid people will screw mad science over, you know? Like...Dr. Moreau.

Frankenstein looks away. She purses her lips for a little while.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(after a pause, looking back at Lavender)  
Well...perhaps if you pass on the right lessons to your students, you'll have less to worry about.

LAVENDER  
(nodding)  
That's true. And I believe in mad science.

The two of them have reached the bottom of the stairs now, and are moving towards Jasper's room, where the door is open. Lavender looks at it, and tilts her head a little.

LAVENDER  
Huh?

FRANKENSTEIN  
What is it?

LAVENDER  
Jasper's door is open. Normally he keeps it closed.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Is that a problem?

LAVENDER  
I sure hope not.

Lavender then walks towards the door, with Frankenstein following after her. The two of them get closer until Lavender reaches the door, and looks inside.

Jasper and Adam are seated on the floor of the room, with various papers strewn all about the room (one such paper, thankfully blank, is being scratched on Jasper's mud phoenix). Adam is dictating words to Jasper from Jasper's notebook, which he is holding, while Jasper writes them down on a paper.

When Lavender peeks into the room, however, Jasper looks up, and because of this Adam looks up as well.

LAVENDER  
(sheepishly)  
Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your work.

JASPER  
(quickly)  
No, it's fine, Miss Lavender! (normal speed) Did you...need anything?

LAVENDER  
Oh, no, I was just showing Miss Frankenstein around the Society.

As she says this, Frankenstein peeks into the room. Her and Adam's eyes meet. Adam slowly raises a hand in stunned greeting.

ADAM  
Feeling better, Mother?

FRANKENSTEIN  
A little better, yes.

She then looks at Jasper, who blushes a little and tries not to look her in the eye. Meanwhile, Adam looks at Lavender.

ADAM  
You were showing Frankenstein around the Society? That's nice of you.

LAVENDER  
Well, she needed to get out of the attic somehow.

JASPER  
(looking to Lavender)  
Wait – were you showing her the other Lodgers' exhibits?

LAVENDER  
(nodding)  
Yeah.

Quickly, Jasper begins to gather up the papers he had been writing on, making nervous noises.

JASPER  
(anxiously)  
I haven't done anything worth showing yet! Wait!

LAVENDER  
(apologetic)  
Oh – that's fine, we'll come back some other time. Don't worry about it, Jasper.

Lavender moves in to help Jasper pick up the other papers, while Adam walks over to Frankenstein, still holding Jasper's notebook.

ADAM  
(to Jasper)  
You have your notebook, Jasper. You could show her that if you want.

JASPER  
(looking up)  
M-My notebook? Are you sure?

He pauses in gathering his papers, instead choosing to twiddle his fingers together and look down.

JASPER  
I mean, it's not much, it does have all my notes, but it's messy and some of it isn't in order and it's just...

ADAM  
(gently)  
Your work is worth presenting, Jasper.

Jasper stops rambling, and looks Adam in the eye for a moment. He then nods without a word.

With that, Adam gives Frankenstein the notebook, and Jasper watches intently as she opens it and flips through the pages. She stares at a few pages, and repeats the process until she closes the book. Lavender notices the unease on Jasper's face, and looks at Frankenstein.

LAVENDER  
(a little hesitantly)  
Well? How is it?

Frankenstein looks up at Jasper, and Jasper tries his best to meet her eyes. Then she gives him a small smile and hands him back the notebook.

FRANKENSTEIN  
It's very good. Jasper, was it?

JASPER  
(voice rising in pitch; blushing)  
J-Jasper Kaylock, yes.

FRANKENSTEIN  
You really have an eye for this sort of thing.

JASPER  
I-I do? Thank you! (sinking down, more quietly) Thank...

Jasper collapses on the ground. Lavender drops the papers in her hands and rushes over to help Jasper, while Frankenstein looks a little surprised. Adam almost moves to help, but upon seeing that Lavender is quicker to help, he gives Jasper some space.

ADAM  
(to Lavender)  
Sorry, maybe that was a little too much for him.

LAVENDER  
(looking up at Adam)  
Oh, no, he's fine. Her presence just happens to be overwhelming.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(sighs)  
I really do hope the Lodgers get over me.

SCENE 04

INT. GRIFFIN'S ROOM – NIGHT.

Inside his room, Griffin is reading a piece of paper at his desk. In front of him is a small wooden wind-up music box. A knock sounds on the door, and Griffin looks up from the paper.

GRIFFIN  
Come in.

Cut to the door – the knob turns and the door opens, revealing Archer. He steps inside, waving a hand.

ARCHER  
Ready to go out?

GRIFFIN  
(standing up)  
Oh, right. I was just reading something.

Griffin moves to put down the paper. Archer's eyes fall on the music box, and he walks further into the room to examine it. Noticing this, Griffin watches him place a hand on it.

ARCHER  
I didn't know you had something like this.

GRIFFIN  
Well, I don't. But a friend sent it to me.

Archer looks up at Griffin, surprise written all over his face.

GRIFFIN  
(after a pause)  
...What?

ARCHER  
(disbelievingly)  
You have a friend outside the Society?

GRIFFIN  
(defensive)  
What? Do you really think it's impossible for me to have friends outside the Society?

ARCHER  
(looking back down)  
Well, it's surprising. You never told us about any friends or family you had. You said everyone hated you in college, too.

GRIFFIN  
(looking away)  
Well...I might have been exaggerating.

ARCHER  
Not that that's new to you.

GRIFFIN  
(looking back at Archer)  
Sod off.

Archer ignores that, and decides to pick up the small music box, looking it over.

ARCHER  
So this is from one of your...friends?

GRIFFIN  
Yes. (crossing arms) But it surprised me too. I thought she'd forgotten all about me, since I hadn't written her for years.

ARCHER  
(looking back at Griffin)  
“She”?

He lowers the music box, but doesn't put it down yet. Griffin raises an eyebrow.

GRIFFIN  
Well, what of it?

ARCHER  
You...know a girl.

GRIFFIN  
(walking over)  
I know a few girls, Archer. What's wrong with that? I don't see you complaining about Lavender and I.

ARCHER  
That's true, but...

He presses his lips together. Griffin sighs, and comes closer.

GRIFFIN  
Christopher.

ARCHER  
Y-Yes?

GRIFFIN  
I'm not going to deny it. I'm crude and I'm mean about a lot of things. (shrugs) At least, that's what Jekyll tells me.

Then he looks Archer in the eye.

GRIFFIN  
But I'd never lie to you about anything. This girl is just like Lavender. Nothing more, nothing less.

ARCHER  
(trying to laugh)  
The gossip about you and Lavender was crazy, though.

GRIFFIN  
(firmly)  
Listen to me.

He raises his hands, and places them on Archer's shoulders.

GRIFFIN  
This girl is my friend. But I love you. You and you alone.

Archer stares at him, before looking down, trying to hold back a grin. He gingerly runs his fingers over the borders of the music box.

ARCHER  
Does that warrant something in return, you think?

GRIFFIN  
If you want.

Archer softly laughs, before finally placing the music box down on the desk.

ARCHER  
Why aren't you this nice to the other Lodgers?

GRIFFIN  
(frowning)  
I have bad days too, Archer.

ARCHER  
You mean every other day?

GRIFFIN  
(unimpressed)  
Is this what you had in mind when you said “something in return”?

ARCHER  
Alright, alright.

He gives Griffin a quick peck on the cheek, and Griffin turns a little red, smiling. Archer pulls back, and looks at him.

ARCHER  
Honestly, Jack. You get flattered so easily.

GRIFFIN  
What's that supposed to mean?

ARCHER  
It means I love you too.

GRIFFIN  
(turning to the door)  
Right, right. Let's just go.

ARCHER  
(playfully)  
Yes, sir!

Archer walks up to Griffin, and reaches for his hand. Their fingers touch, and then move to intertwine.

ARCHER  
(as they walk)  
So who is this girl, anyway?

GRIFFIN  
Her name is Flora Cranley.

ARCHER  
Flora Cranley? As in, related to that Dr. Cranley?

GRIFFIN  
(nonchalantly)  
Her father is a doctor, yes.

Archer's surprised response fades out as they walk out the doorway, and Griffin closes the door behind them. The camera then moves to focus on the music box.

END SCENE.

 


	18. Chapter 17: A Good Feeling, A Bad Feeling, And A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is brewing in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so...I'm breaking my hiatus a little to post this. Yes, I worked on it in the middle of my hiatus, but I'm having a little trouble working on the next chapter and the SE + TGS AU, so I'm going to post this while everyone's waiting.
> 
> The beginning part was written long before we learned about what Jekyll and Hyde's mind is like on the inside, so bear with me on this one.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the calm before the next storm.

CHAPTER 17

“A GOOD FEELING, A BAD FEELING, AND A STORM”

SCENE 01

???

The screen is black.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
How long have I been here?

A head of long blond hair appears on screen. TILT DOWN to reveal Hyde's figure, wearing worn and patched-up clothing. He seems to be floating in a darkness, much like the last time we saw him.

EXTREME CLOSE-UP of Hyde's eyes which are closed. Slowly, he opens them.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Nothing different happens.

He tries to open his mouth, but no sound comes out.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
I've been here so long I've forgotten who I am.

He raises a hand, slowly curling it into a fist.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
In this inky blackness...I have no one to tell me who I am or what I'm supposed to be.

Cut back to his face – his expression seems blank.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Who put me in this wretched place? What happened to me? Who am I?

His eyes narrow, and his brow creases.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Who am I?

MEDIUM CLOSE-UP of Hyde as suddenly, his expression turns frustrated, and he raises his fist before repeatedly bringing it down onto his stomach.

HYDE  
(V.O., punctuating each sentence with a punch)  
Who am I? Who am I? Who am I?!

He finishes with one last punch, and then curls into himself.

Hyde stays like this for a while, squeezing his eyes shut. He presses his mouth into a thin line.

A certain someone's voice rings through the darkness.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
I've seen how much of a danger you can actually be to others.

Hyde opens his eyes.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
I know that voice.

He looks up as Jekyll continues.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Why would I trust a murderer? It was a _mistake_ to let you out that night – if I hadn't let you out, you wouldn't have killed someone!

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
That's...that's my voice. I remember now.

Hyde moves to straighten up, and his lips part.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
That's the voice of Henry Jekyll. And I am Henry Jekyll.

He looks around, clarity in his eyes.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
But Henry Jekyll put me here. I put myself here...I put myself here because I murdered someone.

He turns around, and floats through the darkness.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Why would I subject myself to this never-ending madness, where I can't even scream for help?

He looks around, pausing for a bit. Then his mouth turns down in a scowl.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Because Henry Jekyll is a fucking arse, that's why!

Hyde clenches his hands into tight fists, and grits his teeth together.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Does Jekyll really think he can chain away the darkness that lives within him? Does he think that he can restrain every little sin he has? Well, I'll show him.

Hyde then looks up at the screen. Anger is plainly written all over his face.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
I'll show him what happens when you try to kill the spirit of London at night.

SCENE 02

INT. SOCIETY FOR ARCANE SCIENCES, LABORATORY #2 – NIGHT.

Inside Maijabi's lab, Jekyll freezes, gasping. His eyes widen, and his mouth falls open. He had been holding a book, but he lets go of it now, and it falls to the ground.

MAIJABI  
(O.S.)  
Dr. Jekyll?

Jekyll's hands tremble. Yet he wills himself to look at Maijabi, who is standing in front of him.

JEKYLL  
Yes, Dr. Maijabi?

MAIJABI  
Did you sense something in the air?

Jekyll blinks, before shaking his head and looking down at the dropped book.

JEKYLL  
(swallowing)  
No. It must have been a trick of the mind.

He bends down to pick the book up, while Maijabi sighs and shakes his head.

MAIJABI  
It could have been. But you don't need to deny it, Doctor.

Jekyll looks sharply at Maijabi, before straightening up.

JEKYLL  
(on edge)  
Deny? Deny-deny what?

MAIJABI  
You don't feel safe in this room. I can tell.

JEKYLL  
I don't? What makes you think I don't?

Maijabi waves a hand around the room in response, turning his eyes upward. Jekyll follows him.

MAIJABI  
It is not easy to dabble in ghosts' affairs, Doctor. More often than not, they are tormented. They are in need of peace that life never gave them.

JEKYLL  
(nodding)  
I see.

Maijabi then points towards the mirror at the back of the room, which is covered with a cloth. Jekyll looks at it as well, and Maijabi lowers his hand.

JEKYLL  
The mirror is...covered.

MAIJABI  
The other Lodgers noticed too. I don't want to give them straight answers about it – they won't like what I tell them and might probably blow it about of proportion. But since you are the founder and the one promoting our Exhibition, I must show you.

Maijabi then walks over to the covered mirror, pressing his lips together. Jekyll swallows, before walking towards the mirror as well.

JEKYLL  
Show me what?

Maijabi takes a hold of the cloth covering the mirror, and then turns back towards Jekyll.

MAIJABI  
I found this in the mirror nights ago. I couldn't get rid of it while everyone in this same lab was also preparing for the Exhibition. So this is the reason why I keep it covered now.

Slowly, he lifts part of the cloth away. Jekyll peers into the mirror – and then pales.

Inside the mirror is none other than Moreau – or rather, Moreau's ghost. Jekyll stares in shock as the ghost takes one look at him, and then lunges against the glass, furious.

MAIJABI  
(calmly)  
It won't hurt you. But that is Moreau's ghost, Doctor.

The ghost bangs his fist on the glass, and Jekyll shrinks back. Suddenly, flashes of Hyde's hands stabbing Moreau to death appear on screen, and Jekyll shuts his eyes and closes his ears as the sound of blood splattering everywhere echoes around him–

JEKYLL  
(shouting)  
Mercy!

Maijabi turns towards him in surprise as he curls into himself, still standing but hunched over.

JEKYLL  
(shouting, desperately)  
Mercy! Get him out of my sight!

Quickly, Maijabi complies, and lets go of the cloth, covering the mirror back up. Jekyll heaves a few breaths, running his fingers through his hair and trying to calm himself. Sweat is running copiously down his face.

MAIJABI  
(walking over to Jekyll)  
Are you alright, Doctor?

JEKYLL  
(in between gasps)  
I'm...I'm fine,. I'm fine. I just...

He is unable to continue. Maijabi puts a hand on his shoulder, but Jekyll flinches.

MAIJABI  
Dr. Jekyll...are you sure you're alright?

After a pause, Jekyll nods, and he gets to his feet. Then he he gives Maijabi a tired smile.

JEKYLL  
(trying to look calm again)  
It's alright. Don't worry about me.

Maijabi still doesn't look convinced. However, Jekyll puts his hands together and continues talking.

JEKYLL  
So you were saying you couldn't get rid of him?

MAIJABI  
Mostly because I didn't want anyone else to find out. Theoretically I could do it, but exorcism is a lengthy process, and even then the ghost seems reluctant to leave. That will make things harder.

JEKYLL  
Really? (takes a deep breath) Well, at least it's covered up. Just make sure no one comes near it. And whatever you do, don't use it in the Exhibition.

MAIJABI  
(looking a little concerned, quietly)  
I wouldn't dream of it, Doctor.

Jekyll nods, and then turns to leave.

JEKYLL  
I see. Good work, Dr. Maijabi. May we all do our best in the Exhibition tomorrow.

With that, he leaves the room. Maijabi watches him go, and then seats himself upon a nearby crate, sighing.

MAIJABI  
(V.O.)  
I didn't want to say it to Dr. Jekyll, but...

He absently strokes his beard.

MAIJABI  
(V.O.)  
I have a bad feeling about the Exhibition. There's something in my stomach that I can't stand...

He trails off, and then looks back at the mirror. He stares for a while.

SCENE 03

INT. KITCHEN – NIGHT.

CLOSE-UP of Rachel's feet pacing across the floor of the kitchen, and then the camera tilts up to show her troubled look. She puts a hand to her mouth, while walking to the other side of the frame, putting into focus Monica, Jasper, and Adam, who are standing in the background.

MONICA  
Rachel, I know you're worried, but I don't think mulling over it this long will help.

Rachel pauses, and then turns to Monica, moving her hand away from her mouth.

RACHEL  
(worriedly)  
I can't help it, Monica. It's been a week now, and I don't know if Edward is still in London or not – or even if he's safe.

MONICA  
But your sister-in-law said it herself, didn't she? The point of him hiding is for him to not be found. Maybe he's just very good at hiding.

RACHEL  
Come on, Monica; if there's anything I'm sure of about Edward, he's not that good at hiding. (pause) Despite the name. (waving hands) I know he just wants to get out and be free. Hiding doesn't suit him.

MONICA  
That doesn't eliminate the possibility of him taking this situation seriously and actually making an effort to lay low, though.

RACHEL  
(resting her chin in her hand, sighing)  
That's true...

Monica looks at Jasper and Adam, as if asking them to say something. Jasper instantly looks nervous, and just takes another bite of the bread in his hand. Adam looks at Rachel, and tries to open his mouth, but doesn't say anything and shrinks back. With that, Monica frowns a little.

MONICA  
(to Jasper and Adam, quietly)  
Aren't you going to say something?

JASPER  
(with his mouth full)  
Sorry...

ADAM  
(quietly)  
I don't know what to say.

Rachel looks at them, and sighs.

RACHEL  
It's okay. I wouldn't know what to say either.

JASPER  
(swallowing the food)  
We just don't know Mr. Hyde as well as you do, Rachel.

RACHEL  
Somehow I'm beginning to think I don't know Edward as well as I did before.

MONICA  
It is an unexpected thing for him to pull, right? Killing someone and then disappearing without a trace. It's all very...bad.

Adam nods wordlessly, and Rachel wraps her arms around herself.

It is then that a knock taps on the window, and all four of them look at it. Rachel walks over to the window, and opens it to see Penelope crouching on the windowsill.

PENELOPE  
(upon seeing Rachel)  
Lucy told me you'd be here.

RACHEL  
(anxiously)  
You've been searching this long, right? Any luck?

PENELOPE  
(shakes her head)  
Didn't get a word out of anyone. Landlady in particular's glad to see him gone. Though she did say he hadn't been back to his flat in about two weeks.

RACHEL  
Two...two weeks?

PENELOPE  
Yep. 'E seems to have disappeared off the face of London.

RACHEL  
(looking down)  
I...I see.

She nods, staring at the floor for a bit. Penelope looks at Rachel's downcast expression, and then leans a bit more into the room.

PENELOPE  
Look, it's gonna be alright. We got eyes and ears all over the city. No matter how hidden he gets, we'll find him.

RACHEL  
Yeah...thanks. Just make sure you didn't miss anything.

PENELOPE  
We'll do our best, Miss Rachel.

And with that, Penelope leaves. Rachel watches her go, walking up to the window, before sighing.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
Edward...

Monica sighs, and walks over to Rachel, putting a hand on her shoulder.

MONICA  
I'm so sorry, Rachel...

RACHEL  
(shaking head)  
No, it's fine. They'll find Hyde, alive or...

She trails off, unable to go on. She then closes her eyes, inhales, and claps her hands onto her cheeks. The sound surprises her companions, but Rachel opens her eyes, a determined look on her face.

RACHEL  
I can't afford to think like that. Everything is going to be alright, I know it!

MONICA  
You really think so?

RACHEL  
At this point, I can't change anything, I know that. I can only trust that somehow Hyde's more capable of taking care of himself than I make him out to be. (clenches hands into fists) He's got to be out there, somewhere. And I'll meet him again.

Jasper and Adam look at her, before smiling.

JASPER  
W-well, that's great that you can hold on to that hope. We can only pray that Mr. Hyde will be alright, I think.

ADAM  
Besides, I know some of us are going to have a big day tomorrow.

He puts a hand on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper looks up at him for a moment, before looking away shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

RACHEL  
Oh, that's right! The Lodgers told me you're going to be presenting your research tomorrow.

JASPER  
It's really no big deal...

ADAM  
Still, though, you came up with some way to present in only a week's time! That's really something.

MONICA  
What, really? (puts hands on hips) You're full of surprises, aren't you, Mr. Kaylock?

JASPER  
(laughing)  
I guess, if you could say that. (looking back at Adam) But I couldn't have done it without your help. Thank you.

ADAM  
Your welcome!

JASPER  
(twiddling his fingers together)  
But there are still some things I need help with. I need to put together the display just before the Exhibition starts, and I have to watch over the animals just in case...

Adam stares at him a little, before realizing what Jasper is implying.

ADAM  
You...want me to help you?

JASPER  
(waving his hands)  
I-if you want! I mean, things would be easier with an extra pair of hands, I'll admit, but maybe I can do it by myself...

ADAM  
If you think you can't do it by yourself, then it's okay to ask for help.

JASPER  
But are you sure? I mean, what with Frankenstein and all...

ADAM  
She's getting better. I just have to ask her if it will be alright for me to help you with your tasks.

RACHEL  
(putting hands behind her back)  
Wow. Is this the same Adam who didn't like associating with the Lodgers?

ADAM  
(laughing nervously)  
To be fair, it is not like I'm associating with the other Lodgers, or any of the guests for that matter. I'm just going to be helping a friend of mine.

Jasper tries to hide his smile as it grows wider. Rachel grins as well.

RACHEL  
Well, you boys have a fun time. Monica and I are going to be busy the whole Exhibition trying to take care of the guests and their appetites.

JASPER  
Well, I'm sure you both can do it. You've been able to take care of the Lodgers for a long time, after all. (looking down) I mean...you're more than capable.

Rachel's mouth falls open – she becomes almost starry-eyed. Jasper's face, meanwhile, is quite red. Adam and Monica look at the two of them, and then at each other.

MONICA  
Wow. Look at these lovebirds.

ADAM  
(laughing a bit)  
I suppose they are. (grinning wider) I think it's time we retire for the night. Frankenstein is going to think I don't have any more time for her if I stay out any longer.

MONICA  
Does-does she really think that?

ADAM  
(shaking his head)  
Well, I don't think so. But we need each other.

Monica looks him in the eye. Adam is still smiling, but his expression is a little less carefree. She opens her mouth to say something, but then Adam looks down at Jasper.

ADAM  
Jasper?

Jasper puts his hands to his face, and swallows. Rachel seems to snap out of her trance, too.

JASPER  
Y-yeah, I'm fine.

RACHEL  
(laughing nervously)  
Heh, well, if you guys need anything just let us know. We'll be able to handle it.

ADAM  
That's very kind of you.

JASPER  
Well, I guess we'd better leave before it gets even more awkward.

RACHEL  
Yeah. (realizing what she said) I-I mean, not that it was awkward before, but–

This time it is her face that turns red. Monica sighs, and then waves at Adam and Jasper, while Rachel does so too, only a bit more shy. Adam and Jasper wave at the girls as well, and then the boys leave the kitchen.

Monica watches them leave, and then looks at Rachel.

MONICA  
But really...are you going to be okay?

RACHEL  
It's fine. (looking at Monica) I'm not going to lose anyone. And besides, being with you guys helps me cope.

She flashes a smile. But it looks a little forced, and Monica doesn't look all that convinced.

SCENE 04

INT. ATTIC – NIGHT.

The door to the attic opens, and Adam comes inside.

ADAM  
Mother, I have something to tell you–!

He stops. Then he steps further into the room.

Frankenstein is lying on her bed, sleeping. There's a book on her face, as if she had fallen asleep while reading it. Adam comes over to her bed, and looks at her. He is silent for a bit.

Then he bends down and kisses her on the forehead.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
I think I can leave it until early tomorrow morning. Mother will understand.

Then he straightens up, and reaches up to untie his hair, while walking over to his own bed.

ADAM  
(V.O.)  
It is late, after all. And we all need a good night's sleep.

He then begins to prepare for bed.

FADE OUT.

INT. STAFF'S ROOMS – NIGHT.

FADE IN to the sound of footsteps walking through the hallway leading to the staff's rooms. We see two shoes with white spats on them walking through the darkness, and follow them into a room.

These shoes belong to Jekyll, who turns the doorknob to a door, and enters a room. He reaches to the side of the door and flicks on a switch, turning the lights on. It happens to be a reasonably small room, with a dresser, a bedside table, a washbasin, and a bed within. Jekyll heaves a sigh as he goes inside, and closes the door behind him.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
I can't take this anymore...

He walks straight to the bed, and sits down on it. He purses his lips, and clenches his hands into fists on his lap.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
I can't keep holding Hyde back. But I have to. For the Exhibition, for the sake of everyone else. I can't let a murderer out.

He fishes into his coat, and then takes out the small jar we had seen before, before opening it and shaking out a white pill.

He swallows the pill, and then puts the lid back onto the jar, before placing it on the bedside table. He then leans down onto the bed, and lies still for a couple of seconds.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
I'm...I'm tired. But I need to...

He kicks off his shoes, and then brings his legs up onto the bed. Then he closes his eyes and begins to relax.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
I...need...to...

With that, he dozes off.

CUT to black.

END SCENE.

 


	19. Chapter 18: What A Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exhibition starts...and so does a bit of trouble.
> 
> In fact, not just a bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is super late. I'm really sorry.
> 
> Beatriz Alatore and Leon Muñoz belong to AccursedParoxysm (PleonasmicBird) on AO3. They're real dang good characters.
> 
> Anyway, on with the chapter, and do try to bring any inconsistencies and problems to my attention!

CHAPTER 18

“WHAT A DISPLAY”

 

SCENE 01

INT. ATTIC – DAY.

It is very early in the morning – the sky is still a deep blue. Frankenstein looks kind of frazzled, possibly as a result of waking up early.

FRANKENSTEIN  
So, let me get this straight.

She points a finger up at Adam.

FRANKENSTEIN  
You want to assist your scientist friend with his exhibit today?

Adam puts his hands together in a praying position.

ADAM  
Please, Mother? Jasper told me I wouldn't have to do much. Just help set up the display before everyone arrives and watch over his animals. No one will even notice me; I look just like a normal human.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(yawning)  
You say that, but...

ADAM  
It will be fine. I know how to take care of creatures. I've been helping Jasper a lot.

FRANKENSTEIN  
Hm. (smiles softly) Well, you've already agreed to do it. Why would I hold you back?

Adam grins, while she rubs at her eyes.

FRANKENSTEIN  
But why didn't you tell me last night?

ADAM  
You were sleeping when I came back. I didn't want to wake you...

FRANKENSTEIN  
But you had to get up early to help, didn't you?

ADAM  
Yeah. I guessed it was now or never, then.

Frankenstein stares at him, and then giggles.

ADAM  
What?

FRANKENSTEIN  
You must really love these friends of yours if you're willing to do these sorts of things for them.

ADAM  
(scratching the back of his neck)  
Heh, well...that's what love's all about, isn't it?

FRANKENSTEIN  
Well, it's kind of surprising to me. But then again, I guess I'm allowed that. This is your first time having friends, after all.

ADAM  
(nodding)  
Yeah. I'm just glad we took to each other quite easily.

He then glances at the door, before looking back at Frankenstein.

ADAM  
Can I...?

FRANKENSTEIN  
Go ahead. I might even join you in a bit, if I was so inclined.

Adam's face brightens.

ADAM  
You will?

FRANKENSTEIN  
If I was so inclined. (waving her hand) Now go. I don't want to keep you too long.

ADAM  
(nodding)  
Right! Thank you, Mother!

Adam leaves the room, a little hurriedly. Frankenstein watches him leave, smiling.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
Well, that was the arrangement we had come to that day. Everything was going to be alright.

Her eyes then widen, and she retches into her hand. She does this for a bit, and something spills past her fingers onto the bedsheets.

When she finishes, she looks down at the spill – it is blood. She stares down at it, blood dripping from her lips.

FRANKENSTEIN  
(V.O.)  
At least...that was what I thought.

SCENE 02

EXT. SOCIETY FOR ARCANE SCIENCES – DAY.

This time, the sky is now a light blue. Birds fly through the sky and rest upon the crest of the Society. They preen for a bit, while we TILT DOWN to show the groups of people beginning to come into the Society.

These people are being welcomed by Jekyll and Lanyon, who are shaking their hands and greeting them politely. The people who come in return the greeting, and Lanyon shakes hands with one of them before turning to Jekyll.

LANYON  
I must say, Henry, the turnout for this Exhibition is incredible. Looks like that fiasco with Moreau didn't put a damper on our event after all, am I right?

He then pauses. Jekyll is looking at him, smiling as well, but he looks sort of pale.

JEKYLL  
It is going well, I must admit.

LANYON  
(tilting his head)  
Henry, are you alright?

JEKYLL  
(waving a hand)  
It's nothing to be worried about.

LANYON  
(whispering)  
People are going to notice how awful you look.

JEKYLL  
(whispering as well)  
Well, they shouldn't. The focus should be on my Lodgers' science.

LANYON  
If the head of the Society looks absolutely exhausted...

JEKYLL  
(insistent)  
I'm fine, Robert.

Lanyon doesn't look like he believes it, however. He opens his mouth to say something, but then a few people walk up to them, and he and Jekyll both turn towards them. These people turn out to be Franklin, Callista, and Carew.

CALLISTA  
Why, hello, gentlemen. You seem to have quite a turn-up here.

LANYON  
We do. It's actually kind of surprising, but this is the kind of thing we had hoped for, after all.

Callista nods. Franklin's eyes dart over to Jekyll, and once he catches sight of him, he turns towards him.

FRANKLIN  
(surprised)  
My, Dr. Jekyll. You look absolutely dreadful.

JEKYLL  
Ah...

He glances at Lanyon, but Lanyon only gives him a look. Jekyll rolls his eyes, and then looks at Franklin.

JEKYLL  
Not to worry, Mr. Porter. I just had some things to take care of last night.

CAREW  
(looking at Jekyll as well)  
Those things seem as if they had sucked a bit of life out of you, my boy.

JEKYLL  
Uh...well...I just stayed up late to take care of the last minute preparations. You know how it is.

CAREW  
(nodding)  
Ah. You're quite responsible, Dr. Jekyll.

Franklin then looks as if he realized something, and speaks up.

FRANKLIN  
Oh, right. Speaking of that, I ran into Mr. Utterson on my way here. He said he would be a little late because he had some things to do regarding his work, but he would try to come when the first opportunity presented itself.

LANYON  
That's good to know. (laughing a little) Our good friend Gabriel, always thinking of us.

Callista adjusts the fan in her hand, looking at Lanyon.

CALLISTA  
Is your wife here, by any chance, Dr. Lanyon?

LANYON  
Why, yes. She's inside, if you want to talk to her.

CALLISTA  
Thank you, Doctor.

She gathers up her dress, and then walks inside. Franklin watches her go, and then looks back at the others.

FRANKLIN  
Well, I guess we've held you long enough. I'm going inside to see what your Society has in store.

He gives them one last smile, and then walks past them to go inside as well. Carew tips his hat at them, and then follows.

JEKYLL  
(exhales)  
Alright. Shall we get back to work here, Robert?

LANYON  
I don't think so.

JEKYLL  
(turning to Lanyon)  
Huh?

LANYON  
Go inside, Henry. I'll take care of things from here. You see what things are like on the inside.

JEKYLL  
Ah, right. I will.

He nods at Lanyon, and then walks inside. Lanyon watches him for a bit, before turning back to the people in front of him.

SCENE 03

INT. SOCIETY FOR ARCANE SCIENCES SECOND FLOOR – DAY.

Several people are gathered in the main hall below the second floor, while on the other floors the Lodgers go from lab to lab, checking everything for the Exhibition.

VOICE #1  
(O.S.)  
Get those in there!

VOICE #2  
(O.S.)  
Ah, I'm so nervous!

VOICE #3  
(O.S.)  
I hope someone likes this!

It is on the second floor that we meet Adam again, as he weaves through a few of the Lodgers. He walks until he finds a door on the other end, and he grabs the doorknob – but then hesitates, before using his other hand to knock.

JASPER  
(O.S., from inside)  
Come in!

Adam opens the door, and looks inside to see Jasper setting up his display. He is sharing the room with another Lodger – BEATRIZ ALATORE, who is fixing her own display. They both look up at him, and Jasper smiles.

JASPER  
Oh, Adam! Glad you could come – I didn't think so many people would come so soon...

ALATORE  
(to Jasper)  
Ah, yes, the joy of events starting earlier than we can prepare for. I'd love to help you, but I have to keep an eye on these delicate specimens.

She getures to her own display, which is full of plants with plump red fruits. Adam walks over to Jasper, but glances at her display.

ADAM  
I don't think I've seen those kinds of plants before.

ALATORE  
Hm? (looks at Adam) Oh, these are blood-bearing plants. Which would help since I'm...you know.

ADAM  
(oblivious)  
Uh, I don't, actually, why–?

Alatore stops him by showing her teeth. There are fangs where her canines should be. Looking at her, Adam nods, and hums in agreement.

ADAM  
I see.

He rolls down his sleeve, and shows her the stitches around his wrist. Alatore nods as well.

ALATORE  
Heard of you, yeah. Not surprised you'd accept it easily, to be honest.

Adam then turns back to Jasper's display, and bends down to pick up a paper.

ADAM  
(to Alatore)  
Alternate food source?

ALATORE  
Yes. Then hopefully people like me won't have to be so cut off from society.

Adam sticks the paper he picked up onto a board that is part of Jasper's display as he speaks.

ADAM  
You know, it's funny, I never really got how all of you want to be accepted by London so much.

JASPER  
(looking up at Adam)  
Is it...because of how you lived before this?

ADAM  
(continuing to work)  
I suppose that may be it. Either way, I find it too restricting to have to be whatever other people want you to be. (shrugs) But then again, I might be thinking about it differently from you.

Jasper and Alatore look at him, before the latter goes back to fixing up her plants.

ALATORE  
Live and let live? Yes, I get that sentiment. But other people aren't as forgiving.

Jasper goes over to some of his creatures, not saying a word. He feeds a few of them while Adam continues to help put things on the board, and the three in the room work in silence for a bit.

SCENE 04

???

The screen goes black. The repetitive sound of footsteps and panting is heard for a while.

We soon FADE IN to an ESTABLISHING SHOT of a glowing spiral flight of stairs, before we notice that someone is running up these steps.

CUT to a CLOSE-UP of the person's feet – they are wearing worn out shoes and bandages on their feet. TILT UP to see that the person running up the steps, with a determined look in his eyes, is Edward Hyde.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Dammit...!

He keeps running, keeping his eyes forward, even though there seems to be no end to the stairs he is running up.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
I might have been able to get this far, but if only I could get to the surface faster...

Hyde grits his teeth together, and begins to run faster.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
It's a good thing I don't get tired in our mind, anyway. There won't be any room for stopping.

He begins to skip steps, jumping higher and higher.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Just you wait, Jekyll...you'll get what you deserve!

INT. SOCIETY FOR ARCANE SCIENCES MAIN HALL – DAY.

Jekyll's eyes widen. He suddenly clutches at his heart with one hand, while the other one holds tighter to the railing of the stairs on the main hall.

JEKYLL  
(quietly)  
Agh...!

He takes deep breaths, glancing around.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
I don't know why...but it's as if my heart skipped a beat...

Once he's sure that no one is looking at him, he swallows, and then goes up the stairs.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
I can't waver now – I have to be there for the Exhibition. I have to be there for the Society!

He walks up, keeping his eyes fixed forward.

SCENE 05

INT. JASPER AND ALATORE'S EXHIBIT – DAY.

Jasper stands up from finally fixing his display, and looks it over. Adam does so as well.

JASPER  
(putting hands on hips)  
There. That should do it.

ADAM  
(looking at Jasper)  
Well done.

ALATORE  
(O.S.)  
And just in time, too.

The two of them look at her, but she is looking at the door, where people are beginning to gather. Adam freezes.

ADAM  
(quietly)  
Shit.

Jasper looks at Adam, and then realization appears on his face.

JASPER  
Oh, sorry – maybe you don't need to stick around...

ADAM  
(inhaling)  
It's fine. (looks at Jasper) I just need to keep my eyes on you and your animals for now.

JASPER  
(softly smiling)  
Oh. Yeah...

The camera switches back to Alatore, who looks at them – they seem to be staring at each other. She clears her throat, and the two of them look at her.

ALATORE  
I just realized something. I had forgotten some blood bags in Dr. Muñoz's lab.

JASPER  
(trying to keep his smile on)  
Why...would you keep blood samples there?

ALATORE  
(shrugging)  
Dr. Muñoz's lab is one of the few places cold enough to store blood samples long term.(moving to stand up) If one of you would mind watching my exhibit...

ADAM  
(putting his hands up)  
No, no, you don't have to leave! I can do it.

JASPER  
Are you sure?

ADAM  
It's alright. (looking at Jasper) And I'm sure you'll be alright, too. Just keep your head held high and remember what I told you.

Jasper looks a little nervous, but inhales, and then nods.

JASPER  
(bravely)  
I'll try.

Adam nods, and then looks at Alatore.

ADAM  
Just tell me where to find them.

SCENE 06

INT. MUÑOZ'S LAB – DAY.

The next thing Adam knows, he is standing inside the basement laboratory of DR. LEON MUÑOZ, in front of a metal chest sitting in the corner. Next to him is the man himself, who is already moving to open said chest. Puffs of white air escape their mouths as they speak.

MUÑOZ  
The thought to remind Miss Alatore of the blood samples had completely slipped my mind because of the preparation for today.

ADAM  
I see.

The chest is soon opened, and they both look inside to see various blood bags stored inside.

MUÑOZ  
I had installed technology into this chest so that it would keep the stored blood samples cold, but Alatore had told me to keep it in here just in case something in it broke down.

He looks it over very carefully, before nodding and closing the chest.

MUÑOZ  
Well, it seems that was not the case. (turning to Adam) You can bring this up to Alatore's presentation without help?

ADAM  
Uh, yeah. I might not look like it, but I'm actually quite strong. (smiling a little) Thank you for the help, though.

MUÑOZ  
(bluntly)  
I wasn't asking because I wanted to give you help. I don't want to leave this laboratory.

ADAM  
...Ah.

He nods, and then bends down to grab the chest, before lifting it up.

INT. FLOWERS'S LABORATORY – DAY.

Meanwhile, on the second floor, Flowers's lab is teeming with people looking around at her technology and reading the signs put up beside them. Flowers is answering a question posed to her by a wealthy looking man when someone walks up to her, and she looks at them. It turns out to be Jekyll, who still looks kind of pale, but is grinning at her.

As the man walks away, Jekyll comes further forward.

JEKYLL  
So, it looks as if everything is in order here.

FLOWERS  
Dr. Jekyll! Yes, it is. Honestly, I'm surprised this many people are interested in my research.

JEKYLL  
Well, your technology is quite advanced, and you managed to make it into such minuscule tools, too. That is a feat in itself.

FLOWERS  
(laughing a little)  
Is it not enough that many other people here flatter me?

JEKYLL  
(smiling wider)  
I'm glad to see this is going well.

FLOWERS  
From what I hear, a lot of other scientists are doing well. Even Griffin managed to capture all his mice in time for the Exhibition. (looking away) Whether any of them will get away or not is another story altogether.

JEKYLL  
I get that. (looking around) So, do you have it under control here? I'll check the presentations in the next lab.

FLOWERS  
Ah, yes, Jasper and Alatore. Everyone is wondering how good Jasper's presentation is going to look since he came into the Society just two weeks before the Exhibition.

Jekyll doesn't even take a second to process what she had just said, before he puts a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Oh, of course! I had promised to help Jasper with that!

Flowers spots the look on Jekyll's face, however, and speaks up.

FLOWERS  
Why do you look so surprised, Dr. Jekyll?

JEKYLL  
Ah, it's nothing...I just have to check if they're both doing alright.

He heads out the room quickly, while Flowers watches him leave, a little confused.

SCENE 07

INT. JASPER & ALATORE'S EXHIBIT– DAY.

Adam places the metal chest down onto the floor in front of Alatore's exhibit. Alatore looks down at it, and grins a little.

ALATORE  
Well. Thanks for your help, Mr. Frankenstein.

ADAM  
It's no problem, really. I was glad to help.

He straightens up, and then looks at Jasper.

ADAM  
How was the display while I was away?

JASPER  
Oh, it was fine. Just one or two people came, and I was able to explain to them pretty well. (laughing a bit) They didn't seem like they had any trouble reading the signs, either.

ALATORE  
(bending down and opening the chest, a little dismissively)  
Yes, yes, very impressive.

Adam is about to open his mouth as well when footsteps sound down the hall, and someone looks into the doorway. It is Jekyll, who looks sort of troubled. When he sees what's inside the room, however, he musters a smile. At the sight of Jekyll, Adam puts up his hands.

ADAM  
Dr. Jekyll! I didn't–!

JEKYLL  
Oh, Mr. Frankenstein. I didn't expect to see you here.

He puts his hands together, and then comes into the room.

JEKYLL  
I trust that everything is going well here?

JASPER  
Everything's going fine here, Dr. Jekyll. Adam's been helping me out with my exhibit this past week. (pointing towards his exhibit) Isn't it great?

JEKYLL  
(looking at the exhibit)  
Ah, it is. (chuckling) Seems like you didn't need my help at all, then.

Alatore takes one look at Jekyll, and then straightens up, her eyebrows creasing.

ALATORE  
Dr. Jekyll.

JEKYLL  
(turning to her)  
Hm?

ALATORE  
You seem rather...pale. Is everything alright?

JEKYLL  
(trying to laugh)  
I do get that a lot today, don't I?

ALATORE  
(pointing at Adam)  
You look almost as pale as him, and he's walking corpse bits.

ADAM  
(to Alatore, trying to smile)  
Hey...

JEKYLL  
(raising his hands)  
I'm fine, I'm fine.

A bead of sweat trails down his face, and he begins to take a step back towards the doorway.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Jekyll, you piece of shit!

At the sound of that, Jekyll freezes, and looks around.

JEKYLL  
Did you hear that?

JASPER  
(looking around as well)  
Hear what?

Jekyll doesn't answer, however, and begins to put his hands to his ears.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
I know you can hear me, Jekyll!

JEKYLL  
(muttering)  
Get out of my head...

Jasper, Alatore, and Adam look rather concerned now, and Adam comes forward.

ADAM  
Dr. Jekyll, are you alright?

JEKYLL  
(looking at Adam, lowering his hands, eyes wide)  
I – I'm fine. I'm fine.

HYDE  
(V.O., jeering)  
No, you're not! Face the truth, Jekyll!

Jekyll turns his head away, looking at a glass pane in a cabinet beside him. He sees himself – and then his reflection's eyes flash green.

HYDE  
(V.O., whispering)  
You can't run from me...

JEKYLL  
(beginning to hyperventilate)  
Oh, no.

The others' voices begin to sound far away as he backs into the wall beside the doorway, and covers his ears once more. The camera closes in on him as they speak.

JASPER  
(O.S., muted)  
Dr. Jekyll?

ALATORE  
(O.S, muted)  
Dr. Jekyll, what's going on?

ADAM  
(O.S., muted)  
Is everything okay?

He squeezes his eyes shut–

LANYON  
(O.S.)  
Jekyll?

A hand pats his shoulder, and Jekyll looks up to see Lanyon standing in the doorway beside him.

LANYON  
(concerned)  
Henry, what happened?

JEKYLL  
(breathing audibly, lowering his hands)  
...Robert.

Lanyon keeps his hand on Jekyll's shoulder.

LANYON  
We need to go.

JEKYLL  
Go? Go where?

LANYON  
(smiling a bit)  
I'll show you. Come on.

He then uses his hand to lead Jekyll out of the room, with the three remaining in the room staring after them.

ADAM  
Something seems rather off about Dr. Jekyll, do you think?

ALATORE  
Well, we can't worry about it now. We have to do the Exhibition.

JASPER  
(hesitantly)  
Right...

SCENE 08

INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Jekyll and Lanyon walk away from the lab and over to the railing of the second floor. Jekyll looks surprised when he sees the sheer number of the people standing in the main hall.

LANYON  
All those people are waiting for you to speak up.

JEKYLL  
(a little dumbly)  
They are?

LANYON  
Of course. It's on the schedule of the Exhibition, after all. Did you forget?

JEKYLL  
(face falling)  
...Oh.

LANYON  
(looking at Jekyll)  
Henry, is something the matter? You're not acting like yourself.

JEKYLL  
(looking at Lanyon)  
Huh? No, nothing is the matter. I'm fine.

LANYON  
Henry Jekyll, listen to me. I've noticed you've been acting a little more on edge than usual lately. Is it because of Hyde?

A cackling sounds in Jekyll's head, one that can only come from Hyde. Jekyll shakes his head.

JEKYLL  
Nothing's...nothing's because of Hyde. But I have to do something–

LANYON  
(grabbing Jekyll's hand)  
Henry, I'm telling you. If there's anything you need from me, I would gladly help you with it.

Jekyll panics, and pulls his hand back forcefully.

JEKYLL  
I'm telling you, I'm fine!

He then stops, and looks down at Lanyon's hands – he is holding Jekyll's glove in them. Lanyon looks down at Jekyll's now exposed hand as well, and his eyes widen. The camera then shows us what he has seen: Jekyll's hand has glowing green veins showing against his pale skin.

LANYON  
(quietly)  
Jekyll...what's that?

The world seems to go silent for s spell, before Jekyll snatches the glove back quickly from Lanyon, and walks away.

JEKYLL  
(quickly)  
I have to go!

Lanyon stares after him as he leaves – his face is confused and troubled.

As he walks away, Jekyll manages to shove his hand back into his glove, and he has just gotten it in when he looks up and sees Bryson standing there beside the stairs leading down to the main hall. Once he sees him, he comes forward and grabs Jekyll's shoulders.

BRYSON  
Ah, Dr. Jekyll. There are people waiting for you.

JEKYLL  
Wait-!

But Bryson is already leading him to the stairs, and now places him at the top of the stairs, in front of the crowd.

BRYSON  
Go on, Dr. Jekyll. We can't wait to see what you have to say!

With that, Bryson pats his shoulder, and then walks away. Jekyll now stares at the people all staring up at him, and gulps.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
I have to...get my pills...

HYDE  
(V.O., jeering)  
You really think you can get to them in time?

Jekyll swallows once more, more deeply this time.

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Hyde...

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Don't “Hyde” me. You want to know what it's like to be trapped in here with no hope of escape while the person you share a body with does something shocking and horrifying?

JEKYLL  
(V.O.)  
Not as horrifying as what you did.

He closes his eyes, and clenches his hands into fists. Then he walks down the stairs.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
So you think that's bad?

Jekyll stops in the middle of the stairs, and extends his hands, putting on a smile and apparently ignoring Hyde.

JEKYLL  
(to the crowd)  
Good morning, everyone!

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
Ignoring me again, huh...

JEKYLL  
(to the crowd)  
Greetings to all of you, and welcome to the Society for Arcane Sciences.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
But you can't ignore me forever! I'm coming for you, Jekyll!

JEKYLL  
(to the crowd)  
Today, we are here to–

He stops, and then his eyes widen. His stomach lurches, and he puts a hand to his mouth, before he coughs into it. He does this for a bit, and something spills past his fingers onto the floor.

When he finishes, he looks down at the spill – it is a glowing green liquid. He stares down at it, this same liquid dripping from his lips.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
There we go.

Jekyll's eyes widen, and he trembles – and then he sinks down.

As he hits the stairs with a _thump_ , the screen turns black.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
You'll get what you deserve.

END SCENE.

 


End file.
